Alaskan Star
by MitsuXP
Summary: Kaya is a rare dog demoness from a different country. She meets Lord Sesshomaru and becomes a new companion. Her past comes to haunt her and its up to Lord Sesshomaru to protect her. SesshomaruXOC (I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters just my own characters.) There will be InuxKag and slight MirokuxSango pairings
1. Meeting

Welcome all! I'm so excited to be posting this story up on here. Its 1 out of several stories i have in my savings. This is a Sesshomaru x OC pairing with some InuxKag and Mirokuxsango in the near future chapters. It is rated M because I will have minor lemons in couple future chapters.

I do try to keep Sesshomaru in character, but we all know it is hard to when we throw romance around him. I do not own none of the Inuyasha characters.

Well... I hope y'all enjoy it! Please Review!

* * *

The cold night wind was blowing very peaceful through silver locks of a very powerful demon lord of the west. He sat at the edge of a cliff looking towards the sky thinking about the past few years. He thought how he and his half-brother destroy Naraku and how Naraku took Rin and that boy Kohaku with him in the depths of hell. The great dog demon growled when an image of that day passed through his mind. The dog demon was snapped out of his train of thoughts when he picked up the scents of smoke and blood. He looks towards the north and see a demon village up in flames with hawk demons circling over the village and some swooping down. The great lord got up and walked away to look for Jaken, but then he heard an innocent feminine scream coming straight where he was facing. The demon lord stood still looking forward with his usual emotionless face just waiting for the female demon and her chaser to show their faces. The dog demon could hear them getting closer by their heart beats and scents. The first one to appear was of course the female demon, but she was actually a female dog demon. She had long braided black hair that reached her waist, crystal blue eyes, a small black star on her forehead and stripes like Sesshomaru on the cheeks but silver color. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue sakura design yukata that hold her curves very good, but the yukata had blood spots all over it. The female dog demon stopped right in front of Sesshomaru, being as tall as Sesshomaru shoulder, looked up to meet the eyes of a cold hearted demon. When they locked eyes Sesshomaru could have sworn he had seen her eyes from somewhere before, but he ignored it and look back where she have come running from. A hawk demon appears next ready to attack the female demon, but stop when he spotted the great lord glaring at him with cold eyes and growling.

The hawk demons were disgusting creatures to Lord Sesshomaru because they wanted everything and would kill everything in their paths. The female demon yelped and ran behind Lord Sesshomaru taking a little grip of the silk of his kimono shirt then closed her eyes shut tightly. Sesshomaru took a glance over his shoulder to see the demoness shivering with her eyes tightly closed, so he gave a warning growl to tell her not to get too comfortable. Sesshomaru looked back at the disgusting creature in front of him just to catch the demon grinning straight at him. Sesshomaru was assuming that the hawk demon was thinking that this was going to be a easy win, but how wrong that disgusting creature was. The hawk demon started charging at Sesshomaru, but the great lord stood his ground. He just whip his wrist and the hawk demon was slice in half by Sesshomaru's poison whip. Before the hawk demon died off, it shrieks making the female demon open her eyes and look towards the village. Sesshomaru looked at what the demoness was so hurry to look at only to see her looking at more disgusting hawk demons coming their way. The demoness started backing up scared out of her mind, so she turns to the dog demon beside her only to see that he disappear. The demoness looked all around her only to see that the dog demon was walking into the forest like everything was normal and no hawk demons were coming this way to kill them. The demoness took a quick glance at the coming hawk demons then back at the retreating dog demon, so she thought of one thing that's going to save her skin again to talk and beg the dog demon not to leave her here to die.

"Please…don't leave…I…don't want to die." said the demoness softly only making it loud enough for the dog demon to hear.

Sesshomaru stopped in his footing and glance over his shoulder to the demoness with cold eyes. When they locked eyes the demoness saw that in his eyes were telling her that he did not care what happens to her. Sesshomaru broke their eye contact and started walking away again in search for his servant Jaken and the two head dragon. The demoness wanted to shed tears because she knew that her death was coming quick, but she didn't know that she had to be strong and face her death sooner or later. The hawk demons were coming closer and the demoness knew that she needed to think of a plan and quick. Then she thought of something, but she knew it would be even more dangerous. She thought of tricking the dog demon back here to kill the hawks for her, but she also knew that the great dog demon would be piss off that she made him waste some of his time with her troubles. The demoness thought more on it till one of the hawk demons swooped down towards her, so she started running and picking up small rocks on the way to the dog demon. The demoness stopped few feet away from Sesshomaru and started throwing the rocks at him, but he dodged all of them except one that hit him in the head. Sesshomaru gave a deep growl and glared straight at the demoness with a hint of red in his golden orbs. The demoness gulped and started running back to the clearing where the hawks were. The demoness could hear Sesshomaru growl growing louder and she can also hear the shrieks of the hawk demons. The demoness glances back only to see that he wasn't chasing her. When she look back in front of her, she saw two hawk demon grinning and ready to grab her, so she stopped and was about to run another way, but the two hawk demons grabbed her and sunk their talons in her arms making blood be drawn. The demoness whimper in pain and tried to hold in her tears, but one sled down her right cheek making all the hawk demons burst out laughing. The leaders of the hawk demons walked behind her and grabbed her neck sinking his sharp talons all the way into her throat making her cough up blood. The demoness began crying more making the hawk demons laugh haughtier. The demoness can feel her life slipping away and her body going numb then she saw silver and gold at the corner of her eye. She tried to turn her head in that direction, but that only made the talons in her throat sink deeper and making her cough up more blood. The demoness looked with the corner of her eye only to see the great dog demon stand in the clearing glaring at her and the leader hawk demons. All the hawk demons turn towards Sesshomaru hissing and growling making their leader look their way and sinking his talons even deeper in the demoness throat. The demoness whimper a little louder making Sesshomaru glance at her with something showing in his eyes that made the demoness think twice about him and his ways. The hawk leader looked at the two hawk demons holding the demoness arms and the two hawk demons nodded their head.

The two hawk demons took their talons out of the demoness arm making her scream in pain then they started charging straight towards Sesshomaru with the rest of the hawk demons except the leader of course. Sesshomaru only stood his ground and waited for a good moment to strike. The demoness tried keeping her eyes open, but with her life slipping away by the minute she was having a hard time. When the hawk demons came close enough to Sesshomaru, he just whipped his wrist letting his poison whip slice through all the hawk demons that dare attack him. The leader of the hawks growled and sank his talons even deeper into the demoness neck. The demoness screamed in pain and coughed up blood while looking at Sesshomaru straight in the eyes like almost asking help through her eyes then the hawk demon snapped her neck and let go of her neck making her fall to the ground dead. Sesshomaru watched how her crystal blue eyes turn to a lifeless color and the blood from her mouth spilled onto the ground.

"It looks like I took this bitch's life in no time. What a weak and helpless creature she was right, Lord Sesshomaru?" grin the hawk demon while he looked straight at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at the hawk demon with disgust then the hawk demon drew his sword and started charged straight at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga and waited till the hawk demon was close enough to strike him down. When the hawk demon was close enough, Sesshomaru jump up and landed behind the hawk demon and turn towards the hawk's body falling to the ground dead.

"What a waste of time." Sesshomaru looked back at the demoness lifeless body and saw that she must have used whatever strength she had left to close her eyes. Sesshomaru was about to leave when Tenseiga pulse making the dog demon pause and look down on it then towards the demoness.

"Tenseiga, do you wish for this Sesshomaru to revive this demoness life?" Tenseiga pulse again and again till Sesshomaru unsheathed it and held it up to his face while it pulse again. Sesshomaru thought about it then used Tenseiga on the demoness then sheath Tenseiga. Sesshomaru kneeled down and picked the demoness up and put her on his knee. Sesshomaru heard her heart starting to beat again and saw her inhale air into her lungs. The demoness opened her crystal blue eyes only to see golden orbs looking straight at her. The demoness then looked around to see all the hawk demons dead on the ground with their blood surrounding them. The demoness looked back at the dog demon that was still looking at her with his emotionless golden orbs with a hint of something, but she didn't know what though. The demoness thought she was dead, but how can that be so if she breathing then it accrue to her that this dog demon that she is looking at just of save her from the depths of hell that demons belong. The demoness wanted to ask him, but didn't because she didn't want to be rude to her savior. She did want to thank him for saving her life. The demoness did the unthinkable and daring to hug the great dog demon that made him flinch and tense from her sudden touched. Sesshomaru stood up with the demoness still hugging him, but Sesshomaru still felt tense, so he kept his arms to himself.

It's been a year since that day and it felt like it happened yesterday to Kaya, but after that day she decides to travel with the great dog demon. He didn't say anything about her following him, but he did looked back once when she started humming a song that her mother had taught her. She got to meet his other companions the next day and she got along with the two head dragon that was so sweet, but the imp annoyed her to no end. She couldn't understand how Lord Sesshomaru stood him.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?" screamed a little toad imp. A-Un was lying in a field of flowers till his heads looked towards a forest opening. Sesshomaru walked out in the clearing where Jaken and A-Un was. Jaken ran up to Sesshomaru with tears in his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been? Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru just stepped over Jaken and walked to the middle of the field before looking towards the demoness that soon appeared into the opening. The demoness looked back at Sesshomaru with innocent eyes till she jump when something nudging her side. The demoness looked beside her to see the two headed dragon growling softly, so she petted the two headed dragon gently. Jaken saw the demoness and ran to the demoness grasp A-Un rein and glares at the demoness.

"Woman! Who are you? Why are you here following Lord Sesshomaru?" The demoness went wide eye when she heard that the dog demon's name was the great lord of the west.

"I'm…Kaya," said the demoness quietly. Kaya looked at the imp then to Lord Sesshomaru then to the ground. Jaken was about to yell at her before Lord Sesshomaru words stop him to tell them that they were leaving. A-Un kneels down and she hesitated, but got on and relaxes a little when A-Un started walking the same way Lord Sesshomaru was heading. Jaken just stood there in awe, but just shrug it off and ran to catch up.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

That day was like a dream to her because the Great Lord Sesshomaru of the West had accepted her as one of his daily companions. Pass the year she gotten to learn a lot about Lord Sesshomaru and his companions and what they been through in their past few years. Jaken even compare her to a little human girl that use to follow them, but he only did it when Lord Sesshomaru wasn't around because the first time he did Lord Sesshomaru threw a giant rock at him. That had made her laugh every time she thought about it. What really made her embarrass was when she went into heat while traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. She didn't notice right away, but Lord Sesshomaru gave her signs in his little way that told her she was in heat. She remember on that day she would try to ask him something or just stand close to him, he would growl softly and grit his teeth like he wanted to stop himself from doing something. Then she would think to myself if she did something wrong, but Jaken yelled at her to hide her scent because she was making Lord Sesshomaru mad with the heated scent. She blushed in embarrassment all that day and she also stayed away from Lord Sesshomaru as much as she could not to make Lord Sesshomaru uncomfortable. She had some good memories over the year with them and she never wanted to give up that life, but she knew it's going to end soon because they will be coming for her.


	2. Mated

Chapter 2 is now up! Woot woot!

I do worn there is a minor lemon in this chapter, but you should of known if your click to read this story. lol

Hope you enjoy and Review. Remember I do not own none of the Inuyasha characters, just mine own.

* * *

"Kaya, how old are you because you've been acting like a pup to me" Jaken said while he was walking in front of A-Un while Kaya sat on top of A-Un. Kaya growled quietly, but she knew Lord Sesshomaru heard her, so she stayed quiet for a little while.

"Well… I am… hundred years old, "she answered quietly.

"No wonder you act like a pup because you are still a pup, Kaya." Jaken glared toward her.

"I'm not a pup and… and hasn't been one in a long time… the only reason I act the way I do is because I never had… freedom before…." Kaya looked down sadly.

"Never been free before? What nonsense are you talking about, girl?" Jaken turned to look at her. Lord Sesshomaru stopped and looked their way when he smelt the salt in the air. She could feel their eyes on her and she didn't like it, so she jump off A-Un back and ran into the forest crying lightly. Sesshomaru and Jaken eyes followed her with their eyes till she disappears in the darkness of the forest.

"Jaken… stay." Sesshomaru cold voice floated in the air while he went into the forest and followed the salty scent of Kaya's tears. She sat at a base of a tree and cried her eyes out thinking that she lost her life with Lord Sesshomaru now that she ran off from them or she didn't tell them the truth about her past. She knew her end with Sesshomaru was coming soon, but can she really tell him the truth of her past. She soon stops crying and thought of her mother's words to stay strong and followed the crescent moon which she didn't understand.

Kaya looked up when she felt eyes on her, so she sniffed the air and found out it was Lord Sesshomaru watching her. She looked down when Lord Sesshomaru decide to come out of hiding. He looked down to her and kneels down and pick up her chin with two of his fingers to make her look at him. She cast her eyes downward, so she doesn't have to look straight at Lord Sesshomaru.

"Look at me, Kaya" Sesshomaru strong cold voice made shivers run through her. She looked up and stared straight into his golden orbs. She felt awkward because he was so close to her that if anyone saw them they would think they were kissing. She gulped and bit her bottom lip waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to say something, but he just let go of her chin and stood up and turn towards the forest.

"Come if you wish" Sesshomaru cold voice made her shiver again before he began walking back into the forest. She sighed and got up quickly to followed, but stops to think for a little.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaya quietly spoke, but it was loud enough for him to hear. Sesshomaru stopped and glance back at her.

"I wish to speak with you later if we stop and make camp." He nod slightly and looked back in front of him and started walking again with Kaya right behind him.

Later that night they were traveling till they came to this little clearing and Sesshomaru told them that they are going to make camp here. Jaken got started on the fire and she helped him get some firewood and the whole time she was picking up the wood Lord Sesshomaru kept on looking at her. She thought to herself that maybe he was waiting on her to tell him what she wanted to say to him. After eating fish that Jaken had caught, Jaken and A-Un fell to sleep and only Sesshomaru and her stay awake. She got up from her spot beside A-Un and walked to where Sesshomaru was sitting and sat next to him. He kept on looking straight ahead of him not making her present known to him. She stayed quiet enjoying the quiet moment between them and thinking she could get used to being by his side all her life, but she knew that won't happen with her past.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can tell that I'm no regular dog demon from Japan. I'm a dog demon from a place called Alaska. I'm the last of my pack." Kaya confessed quietly, but loud enough for Lord Sesshomaru to hear. He kept his attention somewhere else, but she knew he was listening.

"When I was a day old, my mother and I were taken from our home while it was under attack. The demons brought us here to Japan and taught us your language. They kept my mother and I slaves for 50 years till my mother snuck me out to run away to that demon village that was attack by those hawk demons." She stayed quiet and tried to stop her tears from falling, but they kept on falling till she felt his thumb wiping her tears away.

"For 50 years they would rape and beat my mother and me, so I ran away. I left my mother behind to probably be killed for freeing me from their clutches. I remember being forced to drink poison to kill the pups that were conceived in me, so I don't think pups are in my near future." She paused for a moment as she touches her stomach and took a deep sigh. "When I got to that demon village, I was treated as an outcast because I was different from an ordinary dog demon. Now, I'm happy and free thanks to you who has treated me like your equal…well kind of." She looked at Lord Sesshomaru and laughed at the last part because her, an equal to a Lord of the Western land. Lord Sesshomaru looked at her when she laughed and raised his right eyebrow in question. They looked at each other almost like they were admiring or hypnotize by one another. She had to admit that Lord Sesshomaru is a strong and attractive male dog demon, but she couldn't fall in love with him because he is a Lord and she had no rank. She broke eye contact while blushing madly. How could she think about him that way? He was her savior. She thought about what she been dreading to say to Lord Sesshomaru about her past and how he going to treat her afterwards.

"Lord Sesshomaru, one of the demons that kept me as a slave was a hawk demon and when I first went into heat he forcefully marked me." She confessed in fear as she feared what his reaction would be. She jumped and tense up when Lord Sesshomaru stood straight up. She could have sworn she heard a deep low growl come from him. She looked up to him in fear as he just stood there. "My Lord?" she asked quietly in fear. She tenses more as she watched him walk away from her. Kaya felt tears running down her cheeks. "Kaya, follow." Her eyes widen when she heard him calling her. She quickly got up and followed after him. They arrived at a small river bank about four yards from where camp was. She saw him pause at the edge of the bank as she stops a few feet behind him. She hugged herself as she didn't know what he might do. He could kill her for all she knew. He turned to her and stared her down with his cold amber eyes.

"Where did he mark you?" His question caught her off guard as she wasn't expecting that. She blushed and gulp in shyness. "Upper left breast, my lord." Her face turns bright red from embarrassment. She glances up to him. He moved closer to her to where he was now an arm's length from her.

"Show me." She looked up to him in shock, but slowly undid the top of her purple yukata that he had long time ago replaced her bloody blue one. She knew not to disobey The Great Dog Demon of the West; she lowers her yukata down her shoulders to where the top of her ample breast were showing. She blushed more from the exposed skin. There on her left upper breast was a hawk bite mark that scarred her creamy soft skin.

"Remove your earring." She looked up to him in shock once again. He had bought her the scent hideaway earring back from the first time she went into heat from his half-brother miko, so she could hide her scent when she would go into heat.

"My Lord, I'm in heat." she made the mistake as she heard him growl at her for disobeying him. She slowly reaches up to her right earlobe and removed the gold band. She sighed as her nose flared and her body shivers from Sesshomaru's scent around her. She learned from the first time that his scent was stronger when she was in heat. Probably because her demon side knew his stature and he was an available male. She looked at him and noticed he was fighting with himself as his eyes narrowed and teeth gritted in pain. She stood still as she watched him moved closer to her and lean down to her bare neck. She knew he smelled her heated scent. She deeply inhales his scent and her eyes hazed over a bit. She slowly lost sense of her control as she moved her hands to rest against his shirt covered chest. She felt a rumble run through his chest which a smile kissed her lips. Before she knew it, she was laying on her back while looking up to Sesshomaru hovering above her. His long silver hair became a curtain around them. She lightly ran her fingers into his soft hair which earns her another low growl from him. She looked up into his golden orbs with her ocean blue eyes. Soon they will be consumed in the heat of mating, but she wonder why he was mating with her after knowing she belong to another. He completely removed the yukata from her body which her body shivers from the sudden cool air on her exposed skin. She gasps as she felt his hot mouth on her right ample breast and sucked on it which made her moan.

She closed her eyes as she felt his hot mouth work her right breast then moving to her left one for its much needed attention. She soon felt his fingers playing with her lower half which made her squirm and moan more from the pleasure. She remembered begging him for more or not to stop. She never felt this way with any male as before she was being forced into and taken against her will, but with Sesshomaru he was giving her pleasure. As the time pass through their activity, Sesshomaru was naked on top of her thrusting in and out making more sweet moans escape her lips while he kissed her neck and throat while growling and groaning in his own pleasure. She felt his sharp fangs nipping her skin which made her to grip his shoulders for support. He glances up with his gold eyes and they lock in stare. He showed her his fangs before his eyes turn bright red. She screams in pain as he bit the mark over her breast. He was replacing the mark with his own as his scent soon spread over her which made her cum. She passed out from the mating shock that ran throughout her body. She had been consumed by all the pleasure and the new scent that covered her. She never thought Sesshomaru would accept her this way let alone touch her since what her body went through in the past.

Kaya slowly woke up as the morning sun shone on her face. She groans as she slowly sat up as she covers her face from the sunlight. She looked around and noticed she was back in the camp where Jaken still slept across from her. She is wearing her yukata like it went untouched. A-Un was off in a nearby meadow grazing. Sesshomaru, a bright red blush form on her cheeks, was nowhere in sight. Did she have a dream on what happen last night? She slowly touches the left side of her chest and wince from the tenderness. She touches her right earlobe and felt the earring back on. She stood up and held onto a nearby tree for support as her lower half was a bit sore. Maybe it wasn't a dream. She walked toward the meadow where A-Un stood and kneels down next to the river bank as she heard A-Un moving closer to her. She opens her yukata a bit and glance at the top of her left breast. She gasps as she tried to hold back tears. Where the hawk bite mark once sat, there was now a purple crescent bite mark forming. So it wasn't a dream, Sesshomaru had made her his mate. She looked down into the crystal water of the river as she didn't know to be happy or worry. She trusted Lord Sesshomaru, but what would happen if they ran into those demons that kidnapped her and Jiro noticing his mark was replaced. She sighed as she lean down to the water with her butt in the air and washed her face. She heard a low deep growl behind her which she quickly sat back and looked behind her. Sesshomaru stood behind her as he looked down at her.

She blush bright red, "Good Morning, My lord." She smiled up to him softly which he nodded his head. She began to stand before Jaken rushed toward Sesshomaru and knocked her into the river bank. She squeaked from the cold water as she sat drench in the small river.

"Be more careful, clumsy girl!" Jaken yelled at her which she narrowed her eyes at him. She soon saw Jaken kicked into the water by Lord Sesshomaru as she smiled while holding back her laughter, but let it out as Jaken was struggling to swim to the bank. She moved to stand up, but stop when a hand reached out to her. She looked at it then looked up to Sesshomaru. She smiled as she grabbed his hand slowly and smiled more as he helps her out of the water. She would need to get used to this side of him as he wasn't his normal cold self. She stood in front of him and hugged herself.

"M'lord! Help me!" Jaken kept struggling in the water. Kaya shook her head as she leans down and pulls Jaken out of the water and drops him to the ground. "You need to learn how to swim, Jaken." She looked down at him which he coughed then glared up to her.

"Hush, girl! It's because of you I was kicked into the water. It's your fault. You're nothing, but trouble." Jaken bounced up and down as he scowls her. She frowned as he was the one that push her into the water, but somehow she did know she was nothing but trouble. Sesshomaru growled then knock out Jaken before turning and walking away.

"Kaya, go changed into dry clothes." He voiced with his normal coldness, but she somehow knew the coldness wasn't towards her. She glanced down to the twitching Jaken before walking to camp to change to a dry yukata.


	3. First attack

Chapter 3 up and ready to be read.

Remember I am trying my hardest at keeping Sesshomaru in character. Very hard! Well... I also don't own none of the characters of the Inuyasha cast just my own.

Please Review and let me know how you liking it so far.

Well... here... we.. go! lol

* * *

Kaya walked next to A-Un as she was deep in thought. She now wore a light pink yukata with her long black hair pin up in a bun. She glanced towards Sesshomaru back as he led them wherever he wanted to go. Jaken was right behind him and in front of her and A-Un holding his staff of two heads. She still couldn't believe she was Sesshomaru's mate. The memory of them together made a shiver run through her body and a smile form on her lips. She soon notices he had stop along with the others and glance to the left of them. She followed his view and saw nothing into the shady forest. Then she felt it, she felt something rushing towards them before disappearing. She narrowed her eyes then gasps as Sesshomaru took her in his arms and flew in the sky where A-Un had Jaken in the air next to them. A big explosion went off where they once stood then two large sharp slashes headed their way. Sesshomaru easily dodge them then sat her on the back of A-Un and next to Jaken. A-Un moved again as another pair of slashes headed their way. A-Un flew off to safety while Jaken screamed towards Sesshomaru and she keeps her eyes on him while he stayed to buy them some time. A-Un sudden jerk to a stop as she noticed they got surrounded by lower demons. She glared at the demons as A-Un growled in warning. Soon the demons moved in to attack them, but A-Un shot out lightning bolts from his mouths and Jaken used his staffed.

"Fear the staff of two heads!" Jaken laughed as he waved the staff as fire blew from one of the mouths of the heads. She looked around them as more and more demons surrounded them. Soon she felt hands on her waist and pulled from A-Un. He growled loudly as he turned towards her way. She looked at the one that held her and her eyes widen. It was Jiro, the hawk demon that had marked her back at that slavery camp that held her and her mother, all the life drain from her. He grins down to her as his talons stab her side a bit. His long black hair was braid at the nap of his neck and his bright yellow eyes glaring down her face. He wore his battle clothes of red vest that cover his tan muscular torso, black pants, and black boots. He had his two swords on the right side of his hip and his big huge black hawk wings that held them in the sky.

"I finally found you, mate." He grinned evilly to her which made her shiver in fear. She turns to A-Un that fought to get towards her through the huge swarm of demons. She looked towards where Sesshomaru was fighting an Eagle demon. It was one of Jiro comrades.

"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed for him. Sesshomaru quickly looked her way and sent a death glare towards them. She hissed as she felt Jiro digging his talons into her side. She struggle against him which made him hit her hard on her head to knock her out. She held her head in pain. Before she had blackout from the hit, she saw red take over Sesshomaru eyes and he transform into his huge dog demon form.

Sesshomaru completely lost himself when he saw his Kaya being harm by a hawk demon that dare hurt her. His giant dog self-growled deadly as it saw a knocked out Kaya and her blood filled the air. He roared and he charged after them, but this stupid Eagle demon annoyed him as he fought him and kept him from his injured Kaya. The year that she spent with him and his small group, she had brought back the brightness that Rin first brought in his life. He first saw her as a useless companion, but she showed her strengths through the year. She respected his stature, but she didn't fear him as she would regularly call him without his title from time to time. She stood up to Jaken and sometimes plays pranks on him. A-Un quickly trusted her. That dragon has great sense of character in humans and demons.

The huge dog demon snarled and roared at the Eagle demon that stood in his way. The Eagle laughed in his face as he swung his sword towards him, but he quickly dodged every attack he sent his way. Sesshomaru soon dodge another attack, but it came from down below. It was a huge wave that caught the Eagle off guard and sent him flying into the forest. Sesshomaru did not have time to deal with the hanyou as well. He rushes up to the hawk that still held Kaya. He roared which sent a blue lightning bolt down on the hawk. The Hawk released Kaya which her body was falling down to the forest. Sesshomaru turn back to his normal self and caught her bridal style in mid-air. He looked at her face then glared up to the hawk demon that was glaring back at him.

"Well… isn't it the Great dog demon Sesshomaru of the western lands. What do you want with my mate?" Sesshomaru growled deadly at the hawk for saying Kaya was his.

"She isn't yours anymore, filthy bird." The hawk shrieked in anger as he pulled out his sword and flew towards Sesshomaru. He used his free hand and used his poison whip to slice the hawk's sword in half. Kaya slowly groaned as she held her head. He knew he needed to get her to safety, but this hawk needed to be dealt with first. His eyes sharpened as he dodged another slash that came from a big fang sword. He growled as he glared down to the hanyou in red below him. The hawk snarled as he had dodged the attack from below him.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother, stood with his huge fang sword in his hands. "Sesshomaru! What the hell is going on so near my village?" Inuyasha barked loudly to him. Sesshomaru knew the hanyou's village was nearby since he was traveling there to speak with his brother's miko. Sesshomaru ignored his brother and glared back at the hawk demon. Kaya soon woke up in Sesshomaru's arm and looked around in confusion. She stared at Sesshomaru for a good minute then towards the hawk who spoke up.

"I see your beloved half-brother came to join in our party. Oh yes, Lord Sesshomaru I know everything about you." Jiro, the hawk demon, mocked.

Sesshomaru growled deadly toward Jiro who just smirked at him. "Jiro, leave me alone. I… I'm no longer your forced mate or slave. Go find another poor innocent girl to ruin." Kaya finally spoke up to Jiro. She felt Sesshomaru's hand grip her body a bit from her words towards Jiro.

Jiro yellow eyes narrowed as he stood up straight in the air and crossed his arms proudly. "Kaya, don't you miss your mother? Plus, I don't remember giving you up to another male or giving you the right to be free. I already punished your mother for setting you free, so it's your turn, love." Oh yeah, that did it for Sesshomaru. Kaya saw his beautiful ambers be consumed by red.

"Inuyasha, catch Kaya!" was the last thing she heard from Sesshomaru's lips before he release her from his grip. She squeaked as she fell down towards the ground. A flash of red grabbed her and brought her safety to the forest ground. Kaya looked at Inuyasha as she steps away from him. Inuyasha was sweet, but he made sure to show his asshole attitude first.

"What the fuck is going on, Kaya?" he barked towards her who made her to look up to a fighting Sesshomaru and Jiro. They both had their swords out and clashing with each other.

"Inuyasha! Don't cuss her out like that!" An annoyed feminine voice came from behind Inuyasha. Kaya glance to the side and smiled nicely towards the woman. Inuyasha flinched and turn towards his very pregnant mate.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? It's not safe here right now." Inuyasha ears lowered when he saw his mate. Kaya waved at her and nodded at Inuyasha's comment.

"I'll purify those two up there before they get near me and our baby." Kagome grinned happily which caused Inuyasha to pout and Kaya to shake her head no from Kagome's gloating. "Anyway, I was worried about you, Inuyasha. I noticed Sesshomaru's demonic aura along with yours Kaya plus others. I guess it's that hawk's aura I feel. Who is he?"

Kaya looked down sadly when both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to Jiro then towards her.

"He… is my past mate." Her words made both their right eyebrow to arch in questioning.

"Past… mate? I don't understand." Kagome questioned which made Inuyasha to nod in agreement.

"They are fighting because Jiro, the hawk demon up there, came to take me back to a place I do not wish to return and he found out Lord Sesshomaru is… now my new mate." Kaya knew Inuyasha couldn't smell Sesshomaru's scent on her because of the earring. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her like she grew a new head.

"WHAT THE…." Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome rush to Kaya and hugged her tightly. "Now I get to call you sister! Yay!" Kagome yelled proudly as she smiled to Kaya. It was a reaction she did not expect from Kagome, but she should've known better with Kagome happy-go-lucky attitude. She just smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Kaya glared to her right before Inuyasha quickly pick up Kagome and jump away along with Kaya when something came crashing down between them. She slid back on her heel as she looked at the eagle demon just grinning towards her. She growled at him as he rushed towards her with his black metal katana in his right hand. She dodges every swing he made towards her. Kaya didn't know how to fight, but she could lead him away from Kagome and make him open for Inuyasha.

"Wind Scar!" A large bright yellow wave came towards her and the eagle demon. She jumps away at the right moment of the blast consuming the eagle demon who shrieked out in pain. She looked towards Inuyasha and Kagome who looked right back at her. Inuyasha sheathed his fang sword and sighed deeply. Kagome stood next to Inuyasha while rubbing her pregnant belly slowly with her left hand. She felt bad of putting them into this mess especially with Kagome being so close to giving birth. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Jiro were still at it, but notice Jiro took a quick glance at her and grinned evilly before going back to facing Sesshomaru. She wondered what that was about before she gasps out loudly in pain. Inuyasha froze along with Kagome for a second before rushing towards her. She didn't feel his presents at all. She looked down at the blade sticking out of her stomach before glancing behind her.

"Hiro…" Jiro's twin brother stood behind her grinning madly. He had his brother's matching black hair braid at the nap of his neck and piercing yellow narrow eyes. He wore his battle armor that was similar to Jiro's, but instead of red it was blue in color.

"You needed to be punished, Kaya. Just like your mother." His words plague her as she now knew they killed her mother and came to kill her too since she knew too much. A deep angry growl erupt the area where they stood. She slowly looked up and met glowing red eyes with purple iris staring down towards her and Hiro. Jiro had disappeared already into the wind leaving his laughter in his wake. Hiro started laughing as well when he looked up towards Sesshomaru. She gasps out in pain again as Hiro pulled out the katana from her body.

"We will meet again, Kaya." Hiro's words branded themselves in her mind. Before she knew it, Hiro disappeared in the wind as well and Sesshomaru had caught her and pick her up bridal style in his protective arms. She looked into his mixed red and gold eyes with her fuzzy eyes before darkness consumed her.


	4. Story

Chapter 4 is out!

Ya'll will get more of an insight on Kaya heritage in this chapter, but not too much since I still got more ideas up my sleeves with this story. Also minor lemon in this chapter as well. It is rated M for a reason... hehehe...

Anyway I like to thank Cryamurai for your review. Highly appreciated. I love getting feedback on my work. Now I can revamp somethings. Its been a good minute since I finish final act of Inuyasha and trying to remember everything that Sesshomaru did towards Naraku is kinda hazy. Totally need to reread some things. But Yes, Thank you very much.

Remember I don't own none of the Inuyasha cast. I just own my characters and the story idea. Well enjoy and review your thoughts!

* * *

Kaya groaned as she woke up from the smell of herbs and wood burning near her. She slowly opens her blue eyes and looked around. She took in a deep breath and smelled so many scents in the hut that she laid in. Kagome, Inuyasha, Jaken, a human male and female she never smelled before, human children that were related to the human male and female, and lastly Sesshomaru strong scent. She knew they were no longer in the hut with her, but their scents were still fresh. She slowly sat up and groans a bit as she held her stomach. The wound that Hiro gave her as their 'punishment' was still healing, but it would be fully gone tomorrow. She looked up as she heard someone push the mat over the door to the side and walk in. Sesshomaru stood in his silence as he looked down to her. She blushed lightly as she knew he came to check up on her. She looked down to avoid his eye contact as she felt responsible for everything that happens. She heard him move closer to her bedside then kneel down to her level. He used two fingers to lift up her chin, so their eyes could meet. Blue and gold intertwined in a share that only they could understand.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. I… I..." She didn't know what else to say as she cast her eyes away from his as she felt shame fall over her.

"Look at me, Kaya." His cold voice caused chills to run down her spine as she looked back into his eyes. Soon her eyes widen in shock when she felt his lips upon hers. She gasps a bit from his sudden intimacy towards her, but she got over it as she closed her eyes and kissed him back softly. His lips were so warm and intoxicating. She could get used to them fast and beg him every day for them. She opens her eyes as he broke the kiss and stood up. She watched him walked back to the door and moved the mat to the side. He paused at the door, "Rest. We talk later." Then he was out of the hut. Kaya sat there in a state of shock of Sesshomaru action just now towards her. She touches her lips lightly while a small smile forms. He was worried. She felt it with that kiss.

Night came and Kaya got to meet Sango and Miroku who were old traveling companions of Inuyasha and Kagome. Kaya sat next to Kagome and Sango while they told her of their long travel of gathering up The Shikon Jewel and their big enemy Naraku. She listens fully as she got to hear bits and pieces of Sesshomaru being a part of it and his role in everything. She glances towards Sesshomaru who stood near the door mat with his arms crossed and eyes close. She knew he was listening in, but made clearly know he wasn't interested in the past. She looks back to the circle in front of her. Miroku sat next to his wife Sango and held his twin sons in his arms. They were a year old while Sango held a slang holding her newest daughter in her arm. She smiles at the children as she hopes someday she would give birth to Sesshomaru's pup. She paused as her cheeks fill up in heat as she became embarrassed to think of that at this moment. She shook her head and glance at Inuyasha as he sat cross legged next to Kagome pregnant self as she rubbed her swollen belly. She gave Kagome two months tops for the pup to arrive. Kaya smiled softly as she was going to be an aunt for the first time. It made her very happy to have a family now.

"So Kaya… Who were those hawk demons that attack you yesterday?" Sango voice knock her out of her thoughts as she look at her. She frowns as she fiddles with her hands. "Jiro and Hiro. Jiro is the eldest twin and my past forced mate. Hiro and he run a slavery mp collecting the rarest of demons for their amusement. My mother and I are from a land name Alaska…" Kagome chime in, "I know about Alaska. It's in the northeastern hemisphere and cover in mostly snow and ice. Only southern parts are green, but still very cold." Kaya looked at her confused as how she would know that.

"Have you been there, Kagome?" Kaya question her. Kagome shook her head no, "No, but I've studied it in school." Now Kaya was staring at her like she grew a new head. Kagome giggled and explained her past with Kaya, so she would understand. Kaya learned that Kagome wasn't from this time and could travel from here and to the future to attend to her schooling and visit her family. She also learned that Kagome had given up her life in the future to live a happy loving life with Inuyasha. Love... Did she love Sesshomaru? Kaya glance back to Sesshomaru to just noticing him staring at her. She looked away quickly and blushed brightly.

"Go back to explaining, Kaya." Sango insisted which Kaya nodded. "Well… like Kagome said I'm a dog demon from a very cold place called Alaska. From my mother stories, we were the only species demons living there and surviving. The males hunted while females took care of pups, elders, and newly mothers. We were more in tune with our feral side than how the demons are here. Coexisting with humans and wanting power. Jiro and Hiro along with their entourage of bandits came and attack my pack. My mother and I are the last. Well… I am now the last of my kind which making me very rare of a dog demon. My line can withstand cold, ice, and wind attacks. I have a faster healing rate. Like Sesshomaru, we are brand of our clan which is this black star." Kaya paused as she sighed sadly.

"Jiro will not give up on me." Once that one line left her lips, a deep growl came from behind them. They all glance towards Sesshomaru only to see him stepping out. Kaya bow her head in sadness, but it disappears when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Kagome. "Trust me when I say, but Sesshomaru is way more stubborn than my idiot mate." Inuyasha glared at Kagome as he grip his fist, "HEY! Don't compare me to that asshole!" Kaya let out a laugh as she knew that Kagome did that to bring up her spirit. "Thank you, Kagome. I've been with Sesshomaru for a year and still don't know much about him, but getting to hear your stories of your past travels and run in with him. I now know a bit more about him." She smiled to Kagome in thanks.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about their journeys to Kaya which she enjoyed. Kaya walked outside the hut feeling her wound was completely heal now. She stretched out her arms and looked up to the waxing moon. Kagome and Inuyasha had gone to bed already while Sango and Miroku and their children return to their hut for sleep. She looks back in front of her and notice smoke coming a little ways from Inuyasha village. It was Sesshomaru's campsite where Jaken and A-Un most likely laid resting. She sighed and started walking towards the camp. As she got halfway toward the camp, she stops and sniffed the air. "Sesshomaru…?" She whispered as she turns to see Sesshomaru standing behind her. "Is everything alright, my lord?" Kaya question as she watched him as he just watch her in his normal silence. His head nodded slightly before he cupped her face with his left hand. She reaches up and touches his hand as she closed her eyes. "Sorry to make you worry, Sesshomaru. Probably I am nothing, but trouble to you." She opens her eyes and glance back up to him. His gold orbs just bore into her blue eyes. She didn't know how to read him. She watched as his other hand reach up to her right ear and remove her gold band earring that suppress her heat. Her body shook in need as his scent engulf her being. She was still in heat as no pup was produced in their first mating. She knew there will never be a pup produce in their mating since Jiro and Hiro made sure her body became damage for any future pups.

Kaya heard a low deep growl escape his lips before he had pin her to a nearby tree and open up her light orange yukata that Sango had given her to wear. She felt his lips on her neck and chest which caused moans to leave her lips in pleasure. She grips his shoulders for support noticing that he had removed his armor already. He moved closer to her exposed body, so his stature covers her if anyone dare interrupted their mating. Kaya remember helping him loosen up his kimono, running a hand up and down his bare chest which earn her a pleasing growl from him, and gripping his silver hair lightly as she kissed him deeply before the heating lust fill her mind completely. Moans and soft pleasing growls escaped her lips as Sesshomaru took her against the tree. Thrusting in and out of her, letting out groans and pleasing growls of his own, but what got her to break was him growling out deeply the word 'mine' against her ear. She came roughly from that one little word that she really never expected to escape her lord's lips. Especially if it was towards her. Soon, Sesshomaru followed suit with his release and panted heavily to catch his breath. He sat her down on her feet even though she still held on to him as she got her balance back. He helps her to fix her yukata while she helped him back with his kimono. She still held onto him as her body still shook from the orgasm he gave her. He noticed this too and finally picks her up bridal style in his arms. She blushed as she glances at him as she put her gold band back on her ear. She looked at him curiously as she heard a deep angry growl escape his lips before she placed the band on her earlobe. Was he angry that she was still smell of the heated scent? She didn't ask as he walked them to the camp that Jaken laid sleeping beside a dying fire along with A-Un. Kaya got ready to go sleep next to A-Un, but noticed Sesshomaru did not release her as he sat beneath a big tree and sat her on his lap. She glances at him as he stared down at her. A light blush kissed her cheeks as she figured she worried him a lot of being taken by Jiro or Hiro that he wants her in arm's length. She smiled softly to him as she rest her head on his bare kimono chest. He had his armor sitting next to him as he didn't put it back on after their mating. She kept the smile on her lips as she soon fell asleep on him.

Kaya woke up the next morning lying next to A-Un resting self. She yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed Sesshomaru and Jaken were missing from the campsite. She turned to A-Un as he moved his heads towards her which she petted him softly. "Morning, A-Un. Did you sleep well?" She smiled as she heard his reply with a soft growl. She stood up and stretched. After last night, her legs still felt stiff. "Let's go to Inuyasha's village, A-Un. I would like to say goodbye to the others." She took A-Un reins and led him towards the village where humans were walking around doing their everyday routine. Some stop and worried about her while others pay no attention at all. She just smiled to the humans as she kept walking towards Kagome's hut to see Sesshomaru stepping out and Kagome handing him a pouch of something. She stops with A-Un and glance at them with curiosity. Kagome looked her way and smiled brightly her way while Sesshomaru just walked up to her.

"Good Morning, Kaya! Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked as Kaya looked at her with a light blush on her cheeks. Sesshomaru stop in front of her and glance down which she look up to him. "We leave at noon." He spoke before walking off again. Kaya just nodded and walked up to Kagome with A-Un right behind her. "Yes. I slept well. Is everything ok?" She had to ask as she wonders what Sesshomaru was speaking to Kagome about.

"Yes. Everything is okay. Sesshomaru asked me for some herbs for you since you might feel still a bit stiff from the attack and… other activities he might put you through." Kagome cheeks were bright red from her last statement which causes red to taint Kaya's cheeks as well.

"Kagome, May I inform you of something?" Kaya asked which caused Kagome to look at her oddly. "Sure. Come in." Kagome walked into her hut. Kaya told A-Un to go eat before stepping into the hut and sitting across from Kagome as she made stew in a pot on the fire. She didn't know how to put it that Kagome will never be an aunt herself. Kagome glance at her waiting for her to speak, but she just stayed silence. "Come on, sister. It can't be all that bad, right?" Kaya frown towards her as she looked down sadly.

"I can't bear pups because of Jiro. I feel like Lord Sesshomaru made a mistake in making me his mate because I will never produce him an heir to his western lands. I'm totally a useless demon in this world and even more worthless companion toward my lord." Kaya sniffed as tears ran down her cheeks. Kagome quickly got up and sat next to her and hugged her tightly. "You are not worthless. This might not sound comforting, but Sesshomaru would have killed you a long time ago if you were worthless to him. Plus, I believe children are still in your future, sister. Why else do you still have your heat? Isn't your heated times just like periods to us human women?" Kagome question which Kaya nodded her head to agree to her theory. "Then there you go. It might just take a bit longer for you to conceive because of what you been through with those hawk demons. Here I give you some hope. I will experiment on coming up with an herb that will help you to be more fertile during your heat. When I have the herb ready for you, I send a carrier bird your way so you can come pick it up, okay?" Kagome gave her a big smile which Kaya gave one back. "Thank you, Kagome. You're too kind." Kagome giggled then handed her a bowl of the stew. They ate breakfast together while they talk about the two oddly dog demon brothers.


	5. Mitsu

Chapter 5 up and ready to be read. Added a new character. And yes the name Mitsu is highly favorite by me. No, i didn't put myself in the story... you know I'm gonna stop... I'm confusing y'all as it is already... hehehe

I'M NOT OUT OF MY MIND, BOB!

Sorry... that came out of nowhere... ~clears throat~... well I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. I just own my characters and story. Please Review.

Oh yeah... I found some anime creators over the weekend and made somewhat of what I want Kaya, Jiro, and Hiro looks like. If y'all are interested let me know. Well... ENJOY!

* * *

Kaya walked behind Sesshomaru with Jaken to her left and A-Un behind her. She had to admit that she enjoyed Kagome and Inuyasha company along with their friends. Kagome and Sango had given her some new yukata for her travels along with other feminine products that Kagome had to spare from her time. She got a thing called soap that Kagome reassure her that Sesshomaru might truly enjoy the scent since Inuyasha enjoys it on Kagome and a brush for her black locks to get untangle. Inuyasha had to protect Miroku from Sesshomaru when Miroku tried to ask her to bare his children which confused her as she remembers him being mates with Sango. Kagome and Sango told her that was Miroku's normal way of saying he likes her as a friend. Kaya giggled to herself from the memory of Sesshomaru pulling out his poison claws and getting ready to use them on poor Miroku who already got hit by his very angry mate Sango. Inuyasha had drag the poor human away before Sesshomaru got to finish the attack on him. She looked up towards Sesshomaru as he looked in front of himself. She wonders where they may be heading to or if they might be attacked again by Jiro and his companions. She just shivers from the thought of it.

She took a deep sigh as she wonder if Kagome could help her on making a herb for her to conceive better. She knew somehow that Sesshomaru would want an heir soon especially if Inuyasha has a son first. They travel more into the western lands that was rule by Sesshomaru. They stop and made camp near a meadow of spring flowers in full bloom. Kaya sat in the meadow picking flowers and making a flower crown while Jaken was setting up the campfire and A-Un was grazing on the flowers and grass around Kaya. She looked up when she heard Sesshomaru walked up to her and looked down to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered which cause the toad imp to jump and run over to him quickly. "Yes, M'lord?" Jaken spoke with a shaky voice. Kaya tilt her head with curiosity as she wonders what Sesshomaru would tell the imp. "I'll be gone for a while. Stay here." He spoke coldly down to Jaken who nodded. Kaya knew he wanted her to hear this conversion between them so she would know he will be away. Sesshomaru started walking away before he stop and glance back to her than to Jaken. "Jaken. Do not disobey me." Kaya wonder if Jaken had gotten that silent order to watch over her, but she truly doubts it from the stupid imp. She stood up quickly, "My lord!" He looks back towards her with his cold golden orbs. "Be safe." She blushed from her words which she knew he could take on a God and still come out the fight without a scratch on him.

"Don't be silly, girl! Of course he will be safe! He is the Great Lord of the Western lands. Nothing can kill him or even touch him!" Jaken yelled at her, but she ignored him as she smile when she saw Sesshomaru slightly nod his head towards her before walking off and disappearing into the forest.

It's been three days now that Sesshomaru has been gone and Kaya was getting bored just waiting around with an annoying imp always irritating her for the smallest things she did around the camp. Luckily, Jiro or his companions haven't shown their face since Sesshomaru was nowhere near her being to protect her. She was lucky for that because they would have killed A-Un and Jaken to upset her before taking her back to the slavery camp. She sat next to A-Un in the meadow as she made another flower crown. The first two she made that day was sitting on top of his two heads. He did not mind one bit of the floral attire. She giggle as Jaken would tell her that she was being childish which she didn't care since she didn't have much of a childhood anyway. The light evening spring wind blew lightly and Kaya sniffed the air. She smelled death. Her ears twitch as she heard the light cries of a child coming from the south behind her. She turns and listen in more as the child cries were much clearer, than a distance howl reach her ears. She gasps as she got up quickly and rushes into the southern part of the forest. She heard Jaken yelling for her to come back and A-Un growl towards her to get her attention, but she ignored them both. A child was in danger, not caring if it was human. She just knew her instincts weren't going to let a poor helpless child be a wolf's dinner tonight. She kept running towards the cries then stop in a small clearing. She looked around and spotted the dead human women. She slowly walked up to body and notice a small figure sniffing and whispering mama. Kaya notice the small child as a little girl no older than two years of age. She frowns as she couldn't believe this helpless baby witness her mother's death. The little girl flinched and quickly turns to see her staring at her. The small child coward in fear as she moved closer to her dead mother's body.

"I won't harm you, sweetheart." Kaya whisper softly to not scare the child any further. She slowly kneels down and reaches out a hand to the frightened child. "I'm so sorry about your mother, but it's not safe being here. Come with me. I will protect you." The little girl looked at Kaya with her almond colored eyes that were red from crying so much. Kaya notice her short brown hair was matted with blood and dirt. Even her little pink yukata was filthy. How long was she here? Kaya question herself. She gave the little girl a soft hopeful smile, but it disappears as she hears the howls getting closer to them. She looks away for a split second to search only to be surprise when the little girl ran into her open arms and coward in fear from the howls.

"I will protect you. Just stay close to me." She whispers to the little girl before scooping her up in her arms and standing up. She smiles down to the little girl who looks at her with hope in her eyes. The little girl slowly reach up to Kaya's face and trace out her silver stripes on her cheeks then tried to touch the black star on her forehead. Kaya growled which frightened the little girl, but she didn't mean it towards her as Kaya quickly turn around and saw they were surrounded by five black wolves. As the small child coward in Kaya's chest, Kaya growled towards the wolves as her blue eyes narrowed. They were moving in closer to her and preparing to attack. She took a step back and held tightly to the child. She gave them a warning growl, but they just growl back and snap towards her.

Then the wolves started attacking Kaya which she easily avoided them with her speed. She felt unknown instinct taking over her body to protect the child in her arms. She growl at them as she took off running back towards the meadow that Jaken and A-Un were waiting on Sesshomaru and now her. She used her free hand and cut down a tree with her claws for it to slow them down from chasing them. The tree fell behind her and she heard one of the wolves whine, but still heard the others chasing after her. She neared the meadow as she could smell the flowers in the night wind, but stop when she heard several whines and howls behind her. She looks behind her and saw Sesshomaru walking towards her with all the wolves dead behind him.

"My lord." Kaya greeted him, but he stays silent as he approaches her and gave her a low growl. She frowns as she knew he was mad that she disobey him about leaving camp. "I apologize, Sesshomaru, but a child needed my help." She explained as the little girl decided to raise her head up to look around. Her big almond color eyes landed on Sesshomaru and she quickly shy away into Kaya. Kaya giggled as she patted her head to comfort her. The little girl looked up to her and gave her a toothy smiled.

"I told you I would protect you." She reassures the child who nodded. Kaya looked back at Sesshomaru who just stared at her coldly. "May I protect her till we near the next human village? She has no mother. I couldn't leave her to those wolves." She explained and asked as she looked into Sesshomaru golden eyes. He just gave her a proud humph and started walking towards camp. "Do as you wish." Kaya smiled happily as she followed after him.

When they return to the camp, Jaken started pleading for his life as he blame Kaya on running off on her own. Sesshomaru just ignored him as he jump into a nearby tree and sat on a branch while looking up to the full moon above them. Jaken turn towards Kaya and yelled at her for running off then he freaked out when the child started crying in Kaya's arms. "WHO TOLD YOU TO BRING BACK A HUMAN CHILD, GIRL!? We don't need to bother with a human let alone a child! Take it back!" Kaya growled deadly at Jaken which shut him up quickly in shock. Kaya walked away from Jaken to hush the girl in her arms. Sesshomaru watched the whole thing then his eyes followed Kaya figure walking to a nearby creek by the meadow. Kaya kneeled by the creek and sat the child down. She started cleaning off the girl of the blood and dirt that cover her.

"I won't let that mean old toad harm you, okay." She told the girl who just looked up to her. "Do you know your name? How many summers are you?" She question to get something out the child. The little girl looked down to think then slowly lifted two small fingers. Kaya smiled as she guessed right on her being 2. "Do you have a name?" The little girl looks back down to think once more. Kaya kept cleaning her as she waited for an answer. Then she hears the cutest soft voice escaping the girl's lips, "Mitsu." Kaya smiled happily as she looked at the girl name Mitsu. "That's a beautiful name, Mitsu. I am Kaya." She picks up Mitsu clean self and walked into the meadow where A-Un was grazing. "That's A-Un, he will protect you too and he very sweet. " She smiles as she sat in the flowers with Mitsu. A-Un neared them and lowers his heads to Mitsu. Mitsu giggled and smiled while she petted A-Un heads who gave her a welcoming growl. "The toad you met earlier is Jaken. He will get on your nerves real quick. If he starts bullying you, just let me know." She pointed to Jaken who just humph her and curse her under his breath. Kaya rolled her eyes then pointed toward Sesshomaru. "And him… He is Lord Sesshomaru. He is very quiet and cold, but he watches over all of us. He is also my mate." Jaken squeaked loudly and rush towards Kaya which caused Mitsu to hug her in fright. "You lie! How can a pathetic demon like yourself be mates to our great Lord Sesshomaru!?" Kaya glared at Jaken, "I tell the truth and I am not pathetic."

"Yes you are because you like humans and can't even fight." Jaken humph at her as he laughed a bit. "I don't mind humans because they show me more kindness than the demons I've came across in this country. I don't fight because my kind of species let the males protect us as it is their job while I as the female must attend to the pups and provide them food and shelter for a healthy growth." Kaya explained with a growl in her voice. "Pups! What pups? You have a human child that will only slow us down because she can't keep up with us full demons. Pretty much you are playing mother." Jaken words cross the line as Kaya stood up with Mitsu holding onto her leg. Before Kaya could hurt Jaken, Sesshomaru appear in between them and glared down at Jaken. "M'lord!?" Jaken shook in fear of what Sesshomaru might do to him. "Jaken. I will not allow you to speak to my mate in that manner. Have you forgotten Rin already? Leave Kaya to this human child. Be gone." Jaken bow in apology to Sesshomaru before running back to the campfire. Sesshomaru turn to look at Kaya coldly. Kaya bow her head in apology to bring him in her quarrel with Jaken. "Sorry, my lord." She whispered out. With her head down, she saw Mitsu looking up to her then towards Sesshomaru. She tilted her head a bit as she saw Mitsu reach up her arms towards Sesshomaru and softly said "Up" to him. She glances at Sesshomaru as he was looking down to Mitsu. A smile cross her lips as Mitsu wasn't afraid of Lord Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes down to Mitsu before walking back to his tree that overlooked the meadow. Mitsu frown then looked at her. Kaya giggled as she sat back down next to Mitsu.


	6. Second Attack

Chapter 6!

Hope y'all are enjoying it. I need to get back to writing on it. I have up to chapter 9, but I am only posting chapters i'm comfortable with and know that they are ready to post. I promise to get y'all more inside on Jiro and Hiro. I'm slowly giving up on keeping Sesshomaru in character. But I wont give up!

Please Review on anything. Opinions are welcome. So... don't be shy.

Remember I do not own none of the Inuyasha cast. I just own my characters and story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru sat leaning back on the tree on top of a branch. He looked down at Jaken sleeping near a dead fire. Jaken was going to push him to the point of really hurting him. Jaken was getting too bold on his behalf and he did not like his attacks on Kaya. He growled to himself. He was getting soft and he didn't like it too much. His eyes moved to the meadow and saw the two headed dragon A-Un laying near Kaya and the human child name Mitsu if he heard correctly. Kaya lay asleep with Mitsu lying in her arms. Sesshomaru eyed Kaya peaceful face as she hug the child close to her like she was hers own flesh and blood. Another human female child was back in his life. He was finally moving on over Rin's death till his mate just decided to adopt a human. He already knew no village will take the child that's in a demon's care. He been through it before plus he notice his mate already grew attach. He knew because since she will have a hard time bearing him an heir, she will use the child as an excuse. He overheard Kagome and his mate conversion on Kagome coming up with an herb to help her damage body to conceive. He growl again as that hawk demon enter his mind. That bird will die by his hands for harming his mate. He looked up to the sky full of stars. He looked back towards Kaya's form as he heard his name out her lips. His mate wanted him near, but he kept himself in his spot. This demoness was making him weak like his father was with Inuyasha's mother. This unique demoness that caught his interest when she first appeared in front of him and assume he would protect her from the hawk demons. He did, but he end up seeing her beautiful unique blue eyes lose life. He assumes Tenseiga knew deep down he didn't want to see that lifeless expression in those ocean blues. Probably he had grew attach to Kaya as he notice she had followed him without fear of his power. Just like Rin. Sesshomaru growled at himself as he stood up and jump down to the ground. He needed to stop letting Kaya invade his thoughts like this. Why did he make her his mate? He knew she was useless at protecting herself, but the thought that someone had claimed this rare beautiful demoness pissed him off. He like having rare things in his possession and now he has a last rare dog demoness as his mate. His heirs would be immune to cold, ice, and wind attacks along with super-fast healing. Much faster than his own. A long time ago when he had lost his left arm and had that big gash on his chest when battling Inuyasha for the Tessaiga it took him a week to heal. But... when Kaya got gutted by that hawk demon; she heal in a day's time. Kaya is worthy in breeding strong powerful heir, but to get a pup out of her will be difficult no thanks to those hawk demons damaging her. "Inuyasha, let's hope your human mate can help mine." Sesshomaru told himself as he walked into the forest and disappeared.

A month passed by and Mitsu was still with them. When they were near human villages, Kaya would stop with Mitsu and asked the humans if they could help locate Mitsu village, but they would just shoo her away or fear Sesshomaru's presences in their village. Jaken had told her that they had the same issue when Rin was with them. Kaya frown as it saddens her that humans wouldn't help their young because they were in demon possession. She did not understand this country more and more every day. Kaya end up buying Mitsu items and clothes since nobody would help this poor child. Mitsu seem like she didn't want to be far from Kaya anyway as she would rush to her side quickly if she got distracted by something and fell behind a bit. Kaya did grow attach to Mitsu like she was her own pup. Kaya frown as she still haven't heard from Kagome, but she figure Kagome was preparing for her own pup's arrival. Mitsu sat on top of A-Un playing with a doll that Kaya had bought her at the last human village they were at. Kaya held the two headed dragon reins while Jaken walked behind Sesshomaru and in front of her. Sesshomaru kept to himself this past month. She figures because she wasn't in heat anymore till the winter months. She stops her walking which caused A-Un to stop. Her ears twitch from a certain silence in the forest. She looked toward Sesshomaru as she saw he heard it too. She looked to her left and into the forest. She was searching for it. She knew all too well what it was that caused that silence.

"Jaken. Get on A-Un and go to the sky while protecting Mitsu for me." Kaya ordered the imp for the first time being in his company. Jaken was about to argue with her till she gave him a warning growl which he hurry up on A-Un back and took to the sky. Kaya heard Mitsu calling out to her with fear in her tone which made her sad, but she knew her protection came first. Sesshomaru let out a deep growl as he caught the eagle demon by his throat as he appears right in front of Kaya's face. Kaya jumped away to avoid his talons as he tried to attack her left side. Sesshomaru slam the eagle to the ground and melted him with his poison claws. The eagle shriek in pain as his body melted into bones.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaya called out to him in time for him to grab Hiro's sword in his right hand and growl deadly to him. Hiro just smirk as he kicks towards Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru dodge and land on his feet a few meters away from Hiro. Kaya looked around as she knew Jiro was around because of Hiro's appearance. She screamed in pain as something grip her braided hair roughly and force her head back. She looked at a smirking Jiro.

"Miss me?" He taunt as he yank her hair again to earn him a scream from her and a deadly growl from Sesshomaru. "Oh. You don't like what you see, mutt!?" Jiro laughed while Hiro swing his sword towards Sesshomaru who kept dodging him. Sesshomaru needed to get to Kaya before he loses her again. Red started to appear in his eyes just from the thought of losing his Kaya from his grip.

"I wouldn't think about it, dog!" Jiro warn as he put his sword to Kaya's throat. "I can just have her head for my collection. Her body is useless to me anyway, even though it is fun to play with this ample body of hers." Jiro grin as he eyed her breast before looking towards a very pissed off Sesshomaru. If looks could kill, Jiro would be slice up into very tiny pieces right now. Sesshomaru caught Hiro's sword with his bare hand and used his poison to melt it in his grip. Hiro shriek at him before standing near his brother. Sesshomaru stood his ground as he didn't take his eyes off Jiro. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm going to take her back to where she belongs. She is totally useless to you since she can't bare pups for you. No point in keeping her, right." Kaya growled as she struggled against his grip.

"I'm never going back to that place. I would rather die than go there with pathetic birds," Kaya growl towards Jiro. His eyes narrowed down to her. He yanked her head roughly towards him. She let out a cry as a tear ran down her cheek from the pain. In the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshomaru's fist grip tightly as his red eyes narrow.

"Well… you've grown a backbone with being with Sesshomaru. It's kind of turning me on. Kaya, I'm going to be killing you in the end, so you are returning on home with me. Hiro, keep him busy." Jiro ordered as he sheathed his sword and wrap his free arm around her waist and flew into the air with Kaya.

"Let me go!" Was the last thing Sesshomaru heard from Kaya's lips before he turn into his huge dog demon form. He roars as he pushes past Hiro and charge towards Jiro and Kaya. Kaya heard Mitsu screaming for her then hearing Sesshomaru's roar.

"He is a pest isn't he?" Jiro said as he whistled as tons of lower demon spawn from the forest and flew towards Sesshomaru. "That won't stop him! He is a lot stronger than you!" Kaya yelled at him before screaming in pain when he yanked her hair again. That earns Jiro another roar from Sesshomaru. "You're just digging your grave deeper, bird." Sesshomaru destroyed all the demons that were summoned before following them again.

Kaya looked towards Sesshomaru dog form that grew near them. She used her claws to rip up Jiro's arm on her waist along with putting slash marks across the left side of his face. He shriek in pain and used his talons to put a huge gash across her torso as he release her from his grip. She gasps and fell back towards the forest below. Jiro hissed as he held his face before disappearing in a bubble of light along with Hiro.

Sesshomaru changed back to his normal self and caught her in mid-air. Kaya breathing was slow as blood covered her white yukata turning it red. Sesshomaru landed on the forest floor and kneel down with Kaya prop up on his knee. She looked up to him with fear in her ocean blue eyes. Sesshomaru growl as he didn't like that look. A-Un landed a few meters from them. "Jaken, keep the child there and toss me the red pouch." Sesshomaru ordered without taking his eyes off Kaya's slowly dimming blue eyes. "Kaya. I forbid you from leaving this Sesshomaru." He noticed she gave him a slight nod. He caught the pouch that Jaken threw his way and opens it. "Jaken. Water." Jaken hurried up and threw the water sack his lord's way before going back to holding the human child back. "Mama!" Mitsu let out as tears ran down her puffy red cheeks. Sesshomaru glance towards Mitsu with a raised eyebrow before turning his attention back to Kaya's fading self. Sesshomaru put some of the herb in his mouth then chug some water to mix it in his mouth. He kissed Kaya to force her to drink the herb that will save her from death. Jaken's jaw drop as he couldn't believe what his lord was doing to Kaya. Sesshomaru released Kaya's lips as he knew she drunk the liquid and watch her close her eyes to enter a deep slumber to heal. Sesshomaru pick up Kaya in his arms, bridal style, and turn toward Jaken.

"Jaken. We are going home." Sesshomaru took to the sky and started flying west with Kaya in his arms. "Yes, M'lord. Hold on, child." Jaken answer as A-Un took to the sky again and followed Sesshomaru. Mitsu stayed quiet the whole trip with a few sniffles here and there. "Hush, child. Kaya will be fine now. She is only resting to heal her wounds." Jaken told Mitsu who just nodded and kept her eyes on Kaya's form.


	7. Blood

I'm posting Chapter 7 before the weekend. I'm gonna be busy for the next couple of days. Everyone thank my job for it. So I hope you enjoy this thrilling chapter.

Special thanks to uwohali. Really appreciate that your enjoying the story.

I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. Just own my cast and story.

Well... ENJOY!

* * *

On the western coast beach laid a huge estate of Lord Sesshomaru. It was pretty much a village within itself as it housed all his servants and subordinates plus their families. They're demons of different species. Sesshomaru landed at the front gate of the estate with A-Un landing right behind him. His guards rushed and open the wooden gates for him. As he walked in, they eyed Kaya unconscious self in his arms and Mitsu curious self as A-Un followed in. They smelled no fear from Mitsu which puzzled them as they knew she was a human. Sesshomaru's servants lined up and bow to him in greeting as he kept walking towards the main house.

"Jaken." His cold voice snapped Jaken out of his thoughts. He jump off A-Un and quickly ran up to his side. "Yes, M'lord?"

"Give the child a room and have a servant watch over her till Kaya is better. Send a healer to my room." Sesshomaru didn't look down to him as he enters the house. "Yes, M'lord." Jaken bowed his head before running off to follow orders.

All Sesshomaru's servants in the main house bow and greeted him before eyeing Kaya's form. A servant open his room door for him, which he enters his room and ordered a servant to lay a futon down. A servant quickly did what he ordered and back off as he kneeled down and gently lowered Kaya on the futon. The servant looked at Sesshomaru oddly as this was her first time seeing Sesshomaru acting this way with anyone. "Change her. Notified me at once the healer arrives. I'll be in my study." He ordered in his cold tone before standing back up and leaving the room. The servant bow then looks at Kaya's form with curiosity as she wonders who she was to Lord Sesshomaru. The servant pulled out a clean white sleeping yukata and slowly removes the one on Kaya. She gasps at the huge gash that went from her right shoulder down to her left hip. Blood had stop pouring out of the wound. She notices it was already started to heal. She looked at Kaya's beautiful face before looking down to her bloody torso. She grabs a bowl of water and rag to clean her off the best she could at the moment. While the servant was washing the blood off Kaya's chest, she notices a mate mark on her left breast and gasp.

"Are you… the new lady?" she question in a whisper. She quickly changed Kaya and when she finished, she heard a knock at the door. She got up and went to the door. When she opens it, she saw the healer and told him to hold for a bit while she goes get Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru stood in his room while he watched the healer closely as he handle Kaya's injured body. "It amazes me that she is already healing from this wound. I'm also amazed that she still alive from this wound since she lost a great amount of blood, M'lord." The healer looked towards Sesshomaru. "I gave her an herb to stop the bleeding that a miko gave me." The healer nodded as he went back to looking at the wound. He covers Kaya and stands up. "Well… she is healing, M'lord. We just have to let her rest." The healer bow to Sesshomaru then walks out of the room. The servant stood to the side waiting for her next order. Lord Sesshomaru took a step near Kaya's sleeping form. "Watch over her and make sure her wound doesn't reopen." He ordered coldly before leaving the room. The servant just bows her head and looked towards Kaya's form.

Kaya kept running through the vast darkness of the forest as she heard her mother's voice yelling out to her behind her. "Run, Kaya! RUN!" The words repeated in her mind as she breathes heavily as she moved her body faster through the forest. She heard shrieks and Jiro's yells for her to get back to the camp she was escaping from, but she kept on running. Her heart was pounding painfully against her chest. Soon she tripped and fell into complete darkness with no trees, grass, or anything around her. Complete darkness and silence all around her. She panted roughly as she looked around for anything. "Mother…?" Silence answers her. "Mother?!" She sat up on her knees as she watch a silhouette of a figure approaching her, but stopping before she could make out who it was standing before her in the darkness. The silhouette reached out a shadow cover hand towards her which she coward back from it. She quickly tense up when she felt arms around her body, but the fear soon vanish as she recognized the hold on her.

"Kaya… live free and follow the crescent moon. The crescent moon will forever protect the black star from disappearing into the darkness of the night. He will never let you leave his side." Kaya's mother voice spoke around her like the wind before disappearing completely in the darkness. She looked back up to the dark silhouette in front of her with their hand still out towards her. She slowly took the hand which caused light to destroy the darkness around it. She saw pale claw hand gripping her hand back as color took over the darkness of the body. Soon, Sesshomaru stood before her, looking at her with his emotionless gold eyes in silence. She smiled as she quickly got up and hugged him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around her, shielding her from anything coming her way. She smiled as she inhaled his deep strong forest scent. "Mate, I'm so glad to see you." She glanced up to him as he just looks down at her in silence. She smiles brightly up to him when she saw the corner of his lip twitch up in a smirk. He cupped her face with his left hand and frown sadly. She frowns as well wondering what made him sad. He slowly looked at his hand on her face and moves it to face her. She gasps in fear as she saw blood. She slowly touches her face then looked at her bloody hands. Her blue eyes widen in fear as she felt liquid run down her eyes, nose, ears, then last her mouth. She back up as she coughed up blood which pooled at her feet. She kept backing away from Sesshomaru which he growled towards her in anger as he reaches out towards her. She let out a scream.

"M'LORD, COME QUICK!" The servant yelled in fear as she held down a screaming Kaya who had blood draining from her mouth. Sesshomaru rushed into his room before the servant even called him. Once he smelled the blood leaving Kaya's body, he came running. He ordered the servant to get the healer while he kneels next to a still screaming Kaya. She screamed as fear radiated off her body. Blood ran out of her mouth, closed eyes, nose and ears. He growled angrily as he knew he smelled the light hint of poison in her blood.

"Kaya! Wake up or you will die. I forbid you of leaving this Sesshomaru." He ordered her as she kept screaming in pain. The healer rushed in with herbs and kneels on the other side Kaya.

"Quick! Get a bowl of water and rags." The healer ordered the shaken up servant as she nods and rush to get what he needs. "My Lord, I need to reopen her wound to get the poison out her system, but there is a risk since she lost a lot of blood already." The healer explained. Sesshomaru growled as he looked down at Kaya. She was coughing up blood as her body shook violently. He nodded his okay to the healer as he helps the healer roll her over onto her side and open her now bloody sleeping yukata. He watched the healer burn his small knife before cutting up Kaya's healing chest wound. She let out a piercing scream before she sat up in reflex and tried to strike the healer which he coward back away from her, but Sesshomaru caught her wrist and held her back against his chest. He notices her bloody fangs were out as she snarled in pain. He nodded back to the healer for him to continue. The healer nods as he goes back to reopening her wound as she scream in pain.

"Sesshomaru… it hurts… make it… stop. MATE!" Sesshomaru heard her words and something within him made his eyes turn red with their purple iris as he watched the healer. His mate needed him to make it stop, but he knew there was nothing he could do. It pissed him off.

"Hurry up." He told the healer in his cold deadly tone. The healer nodded quickly as the maid finally brought in the bowl of water and rags. After reopening the wound which pour profusely of blood, he drops the bloody knife in the bowl of water. Kaya's body shook violently as she started panting. Her closed eyes still bled along with her nose and ears.

She fought against Sesshomaru's hold unconsciously while he held her firmly against him. He narrowed his red eyes as he tired from her struggle which he finally bite down on her neck. Her body slump back against his in submission. He growled happily against her skin. He glared toward the healer which he watches in silence. "She needs to bleed out a bit before we let her heal up." Sesshomaru watched her beautiful creamy skin turn deadly pale, but her blood stop pouring out her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Her breathing came slowly now as he can feel her skin turning cold in his hands. The healer quickly applied herbs on her open wound which cause it to stop bleeding. He dunks the rags in the water, applied some of his herbs in the bowl of water, and then wrung them out before applying them on the wounds. Kaya let out a hiss before her head fell back on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Her whole body went limp in his hold which he released her neck from his teeth.

"Bring me a clean gown." The servant quickly brought him a fresh clean grayish yukata. The healer stood up with the bowl of bloody water in his hands. "Now... we wait." He walked out the room. The servant helped Sesshomaru changed Kaya into the clean gown. She had gotten a wet rag and cleaned off Kaya's bloody face slowly. Sesshomaru stayed next to Kaya's unconscious form on the futon. Her blood covered the side of his face.

"Notify me if anything happens." He stood up which the servant bow before going back to cleaning Kaya. Sesshomaru walked out of the room and was greeted with Jaken at the door.

"M'lord… is Kaya…?" Jaken didn't want to speak no more as he saw the blood on his lord's face. Jaken shiver in fright as Sesshomaru glared down at him. "Jaken. Send out scouts to locate those hawk demons. I want a location of their camp." He walked passed Jaken who bow down low to him. Jaken got up and scatter away in fear. Jaken didn't want to admit to worrying about Kaya, but hearing her screams, upset his very core.


	8. Request

Alright! Chapter 8 is out. So how y'all like that little bloody scene from the last chapter? Scared y'all didn't I? Don't worry I'm not killing anyone...yet. BWAHAHAHAHA!

Bob: SHE IS CRAZY!

MitsuXP: Shut up Bob!

~clears throat~... well like I was going to say is i'm working on Chapter 9 as we speak and hopefully have that out by the end of the week. Hopefully.

I don't own none of the inuyasha cast. Just my own and story.

ENJOY!

* * *

Kaya groaned softly as she slowly open her blue eyes. She saw darkness surround her which made her tense up. Was she dead? Was this hell? She questions herself. She blinked a few times to get her eyes time to adjust to the darkness. She started to notice a ceiling looking right back down to her. She glances to her right and notice she was in a room with tan clean walls with soft fancy paintings hanging up. A wooden door and a bookshelf near it. She wonders where she was. She felt hot breath hit her left ear which made shivers run through her body. She glances to her left and her cheeks burn red. Lord Sesshomaru was sleeping next to her, naked no less. She blushed deeply as this was her first time seeing him sleep in her presences. His soft sleeping features making him look very handsome even though he was good looking as it is. He slept like he was in peace and didn't care what happen around him. She frowns a bit. She always thought he slept lighter than this, but she guess since they weren't out in the wild, he could sleep as he please.

She groaned softly as she felt her chest a bit tight and sore. She remembers being slashed open by Jiro's talons then falling. She also remembers looking up to Sesshomaru's angry gold eyes as he told her that she was forbidden to leave him. Blackness soon engulfs her. She couldn't remember anything else. She slowly touch her chest and her cheeks burn red again as she notice she wasn't wearing anything under the sheets. Well… she was his mate and he would have her sleep as he pleased. She blushed more with the thought, but brush the thought to the side as she felt her injured chest. She smiled softly as her wound had now scarred over, but soon the scar would disappear in a day. She guesses she was sore from laying here for a while; which she did wonder how long she was under. Her body shivers again from Sesshomaru breath tickling her ear.

"You're awake." She blushed as she heard his sleepy breathless voice. She turns her head and looked within his bright gold eyes. She smiled softly as she slowly turns her stiff body to face him fully.

"Yes, M'lord." She saw worry in his eyes for a split second before he looked down to her chest. She blushed and she didn't know why since he has seen her body from mating. She gasps softly as she felt his warm hand on her scarred skin. She slowly looked down to his hand on her then looked into his eyes as he looked right back at her.

"It would take another day for the scar to disappear, M'lord." She breathes out softly as her cheeks flush. She knew he was wondering about the scar. "May I ask how long I've been under?" She let out a soft whimper when he removed his hand from her skin.

"A week." He answered her in his normal cold voice. She nods as she figured as much since it was a very serious wound. "I'm sorry to worry you." She breathed out quietly for him which she gasps as she felt him move her closer to his naked body. She looked at him as he looked into her eyes. Her blue eyes melted into his gold eyes. She looked at his lips as she licked her lips lightly. She heard a low growl vibrate through him. Before she knew it, he kissed her deeply. She moaned against his lips as she kissed him back. He kissed her hungrily as he pin her back onto her back with him hovering above her. Her cheeks tinted red as she didn't expect this from him. She moans against his lips as she felt him between her thighs.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered against his lips as he answers her back with a pleasing growl. She gasps and moans as he kissed down her jaw line and unto her neck. She lightly ran her hands up his back which she felt his body shiver lightly from her touch. She smiled softly. She didn't know she could get that type response out him. She gasps as she felt his tongue on his mate mark on her breast. She moaned out as he took her left breast into his mouth. She ached in his touch as she closed her eyes from the pleasure he brought her. She whimper as she felt him nip her harden nipple before moaning when she felt his fingers at her wet core. He gave a pleasing growl which shook her body in need. She knew she wasn't in heat, but the pleasure between them felt like she was in season. Sesshomaru torture her body for another couple minutes before he took her completely. They both panted and moan in pleasure from their intimacy. His silver locks form a curtain around their faces as she giggle a bit as it tickle her cheek lightly. She noticed softness in his golden orbs for a split second before she saw them harden with his pride. She cups his face lightly and traces his purple stripes slowly. She lean up and kissed him deeply. She needed to reassure him that she was okay. She heard the low growl that vibrated out of his throat as he kissed her back with the same deepness and need mixed within it. She soon moaned out his name as she released her climax. He grunted as he released as well then supported his weight on his elbows.

Kaya lay underneath him while catching her breath. She wonders if this is how newly mates behaved. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she thought she would never feel this way with anyone. Feelings of being protected, wanted, and happiness from anyone beside her mother; she smiled softly as she could get used to this really quickly. All they were missing were pups; silver hair and gold eye pups. She glanced up to Sesshomaru who looked down to her with his honey gold orbs. They weren't cold towards her, but more in peace. She smiled up to him while cupping his face. This is the most she could be intimate with Sesshomaru because of his stature he kept on for so long. She understood and still accepted his presents around her. No matter how he acted cold towards her. She lean up and kissed him lightly. "My Sesshomaru." escaped her lips in a whisper which caused a pleasing growl to escape his.

Kaya kneeled at a table within Sesshomaru's study while he worked. A week has passed since she woken up and they had their little heart to heart love making. Sesshomaru would never admit it that he was very worried about her, but he did make it known as he always made sure where she was within the estate. Mitsu had cried when Kaya was able to go greet her and reassure of her well-being. Kaya slept with her that night as Mitsu didn't release her kimono not once that night in fear she would disappear from her. She didn't mind, but a great dog demon did as he was grumpy the whole next day. Kaya giggled as she thought about that day before glancing to a curious Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow her way. She shook her head as she went back to looking at a book.

Sesshomaru was having a tutor to teach her how to read and write since she was never taught how. Her mother taught her Japanese that she knew as well of teaching her their old lost language just in case she did decide to go back. She prop her arm on the table and signed as she knew her home was now with Sesshomaru.

"M'lord, I got what you requested." Jaken rushed in with a scroll in his hand. He ran up to Lord Sesshomaru's desk and bow before placing the scroll down on the table. Kaya sat up as she wonder on what request that Jaken spoke up. She watched their lord pick up the scroll and open it to read it. Sesshomaru read in silence as Jaken stood obediently on waiting on his next orders. Kaya was about to ask what is it about till she heard a soft knock at the door. She smiles as she knew it was Mitsu asking to enter. "Enter." Sesshomaru spoke which caused the door to open slowly and Mitsu peek her small head in. Kaya motion for her to join her at the table; Mitsu ran over and gave her a huge smile before sitting down next to her. She hugged Kaya tightly which caused giggles to escape both of them.

"If you two are going to play, then play somewhere else. Lord Sesshomaru is working," Jaken's voiced towards them. Kaya glare towards him then stuck her tongue out at him. Kaya giggled as she saw steam coming out Jaken's ears as he was irritated.

"Jaken." Jaken stop in fear and looked towards Lord Sesshomaru. "Yes, M'lord?" Sesshomaru looked at him with a cold glare before standing up. "Send my scouts to survey the location and report their numbers along with their weakness." Lord Sesshomaru moved to stand next to Kaya, but in front Jaken.

"Yes, M'lord!" Jaken squeaked out before running out the room to follow orders.

Kaya watched Jaken run off then looked up towards Sesshomaru. "Are we going into battle, my lord?" Sesshomaru looked down to her in silence. Kaya kind of hated as he took his sweet time answering questions. Since the servants love calling her Lady and dress her in fine kimonos like royalty supposed to wear, she might as well act like it even though she didn't know it. She wanted to go back to travelling and camping out. Feeling free in the wild, but after almost dying again in Sesshomaru's presents; he been keeping her close by and stuck inside. Like she was a rare jewel that needed to be kept hidden from the world. She made herself irritated just by that thought.

"Maybe." His cold voice broke her line of thought as she wonder if she should ask with whom, but somewhere deep down she knew who. "With whom, my lord?" She noticed his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Filthy hawks." Sesshomaru walked back to his desk and sat down to go back to work. She gasps in shock as she didn't know if she heard him right. This time he was going to attack them instead of waiting on them to come for her again. He must be really desperate for some reason. She was about to ask him why till another knock came to the door again.

"Enter." His cold voice command before the door open and a young looking man walked in with short spike black hair with white stripe matted in it. He stood proudly as he wore a black and silver kimono with silver characters engraved in it. He also wore matching armor that Lord Sesshomaru wore when they used to travel. This young man looked at Mitsu and Kaya with his emerald green eyes as he had black stripes on his high cheekbones and black lines under his eyes. Kaya smelt his scent and notice he was some kind of cat demon. This was her first time seeing him while being here at the western estate. He bows his head low to Lord Sesshomaru before standing up straight.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I heard you're sending scouts to the Northern territory for some filthy birds. May I ask why?" His deep voice made Kaya looked at him in curiosity as it didn't match his physique. He was tall like Sesshomaru, but not broad. He was muscular that Kaya could tell from how his kimono fitted him, but it still look like he could fit through tight spaces without any difficulty.

Kaya flinched a bit as Sesshomaru release a deep growl which caused Mitsu to snuggled close to Kaya's body. She notices this demon didn't flinch from Lord Sesshomaru growl. She figured he might be used to it or something. "Those filthy birds ambushed this Sesshomaru more than once and attempted to kill my mate several occasion in my presences. This time I want to catch them off guard and kill them." She could tell that Sesshomaru didn't like being question from this cat demon. The demon glances towards Kaya when Sesshomaru mention mate before looking back at the Lord which caused Kaya to blush a bit.

"Yes, I heard of the Lady's torturous recovery when I have returned a couple of days ago. Instead of sending many scouts to survey the bird's nest, I can just send the twins to do it. It will be much quicker and quiet." He spoke his idea which causes Sesshomaru to look at him in silence. After a few minutes and Kaya wondering if she should say something to break the silence, Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Granted. Sosuke, make sure Tsuki and Tetsu are only surveying and bring back valuable information." The demon, now known as Sosuke, bow respectfully to Sesshomaru. Kaya stood up quickly as Sosuke turn to walk out.

"Wait!" Sosuke paused and looked at Kaya before bowing his head to her. "My Lady?" his voice held question. She blushed faintly and took a quick glance to Sesshomaru who eyed her closely.

"I have a request as well for these twins. I want them to locate a woman that looks just like me. She is my mother. The only difference is her star mark on her forehead is only outlined black." She pause a bit as she glanced down sadly. "I need to know if she still lives. So, if you may relay the request?" She looked up to his green eyes. He looked down to her with a blank expression then glance toward Sesshomaru for permission. Lord Sesshomaru nodded slightly in agreement with her request. Sosuke glance back down to her and bow his head again. "As you wish, My Lady." She smiled happily as she nods in thanks.

Kaya watched Sosuke leave the room as she sat back down next to Mitsu who sat in silence the whole time. She glances towards Sesshomaru and watch him work in silence. Warmth surrounded her heart as she was glad he permitted them to search for her mother as well. She went back to playing with Mitsu with a big smile on her lips.


	9. Rin

Chapter 9 is out! I thought I wasn't gonna finish today. Now to start on chapter 10. It might be awhile till I can release 10. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and like what I did here.

I'm trying to open up Sesshomaru more, but its hard for me as I want to keep him in character that we all love him as.

I do not own none of Inuyasha characters. Story is mine along with my characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kaya and Mitsu walked through the inner garden of the western estate. It's been a month since they been here from her waking up from her major injury. Sosuke haven't returned yet with any news on Jiro's camp or her mother whereabouts. She sighed as she breathes in the light summer air before kneeling down to Mitsu level as she pointed out the flowers. "What are those?" Mitsu small little voice question as she pointed to some purple flowers. Kaya kneel down and picked the small purple bud and smell it before handing it to the small child. "It's a Hydrangea. It smells lovely." Kaya giggled as she watches Mitsu hold the flower and smelled it. She looked up when she saw Lord Sesshomaru walking towards them. She stood up and bow her head lightly, "M'lord. Had a good morning?" She smiled up to him. Mitsu copy what she did and smiled brightly up to Sesshomaru. He slightly nods down to Mitsu who smiled more before going back to playing with the flowers. Sesshomaru looked at Kaya, "Troublesome." Kaya frown a bit. "How so, my lord?" she tilted her head to the side out of curiosity.

The summer breeze blew in a sudden rush and leaves from a nearby tree fell around them. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed as he reached up to Kaya's hair. Kaya watched him slowly as she wonder what got him irritated. She slowly started understanding his expression and body language. She felt him take something out of her hair and lower it to her line of view. Her eyes widen a bit at the black crow feather in between his fingers. Her mother has told her of a bad omen in her culture; that when a black feather falls down on someone with no black birds in sight that, that person was mark for death. She watched Sesshomaru glare at the feather before releasing it. "Is something wrong, my lord?" She question as she wonder if that omen similar in his culture. He stayed silence as he looked at her. Her heart started pounding and a faint blush kissed her cheeks as she looked back into his eyes.

"Lady Kaya! A letter came in for you." A small petite female demon in a servant yukata ran towards them which made them snap out of their staring. Both Lord Sesshomaru and she looked at the small demon as she stops before them and bows while holding up a small scroll in her small tan hands. Kaya looked at her and smiled, "thank you, Reiko. Do you know who sent it?" Reiko was a mouse demon with short brown hair, small beady black eyes, pink nose, and stood two feet taller than Mitsu. She wore a bland brown yukata. Reiko was a loyal caretaker to Kaya and Mitsu; which she took a quick liking to her.

Reiko hesitated a bit as she glances at Lord Sesshomaru who just looked down at her 4 foot stature. "It came from Inuyasha's village." Kaya's eyes widen as she took the scroll and unrolled it. She scanned her eyes over it and looked up to Sesshomaru who now looked at her seriously. She smiled happily to him, "We have a niece, my lord." Kaya laughed softly as she heard Sesshomaru humph as he rolled his eyes. She watches him turn and walk away. "Kagome request if I can meet the pup, my lord." Kaya called out to him.

Sesshomaru paused and glanced towards Kaya, "As you wish. We leave in the morning." He continued on his walk back into the estate. Kaya smiled happily as she looked back down to the scroll. "Reiko, may you pack a small pack for Mitsu and I for the morning. Plus get a small gift for Sesshomaru and me to give to our niece." Reiko nodded and bow before rushing off. Mitsu looked up to Kaya with curiosity in her face. Kaya rolled up the scroll and place it in a pocket within her royal kimono which she was ready to change into her traveling yukata. Lord Sesshomaru requested that she wear the royal kimonos even though she kind of protested, but drop it quickly as he just glare at her deadly. She looked down to Mitsu and smiled, "We are going on an adventure tomorrow." Mitsu scream happily while clapping her hands. Kaya giggled as she kneels down and played with her.

Kaya walked behind Sesshomaru, who wore his regular traveling kimono with his armor, while Jaken and Mitsu sat on A-Un who she held his reins. Kaya wore a blue yukata with light pink flowers on it and light pink obi. Her black hair was braided down the left side of shoulder. It was midday and she still knew they had a day to reach Inuyasha's village. Jaken sighed angrily as he was still mad they were going because she requested it. She glares towards the toad. "Get over it, Jaken. I want to see the pup."

"You have no business forcing Lord Sesshomaru to go visit his pathetic half-brother village for a silly hanyou child." Jaken yelled towards her which she just glares more towards him.

"Well excuse me if Kagome requested my company to visit my newborn niece. I will not deny her my presences." Kaya growl out as she looked forward at Sesshomaru's back.

"Ha! Girl, you are just being troublesome to Lord Sesshomaru again." Jaken crossed his arms and humph with his haughtiness. Sesshomaru stop and growled deadly towards Jaken. Jaken squeaked and came running up to Sesshomaru bowing. "Forgive me, M'lord!"

Kaya frown as she shook her head. She would've loved to come on her own with Mitsu in toe, but knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to allow her because of what happen last time they were out travelling. She looked at Sesshomaru as he steps on Jaken's head to punish him. She places a hand on her lips as she held back laughter. She removed her hand, "My lord, If you didn't want to come or had other pressing matters to deal with at the estate, Mitsu, A-Un and myself could of came on our own."

Lord Sesshomaru glance at her then let out an "hn" before turning to continue walking towards Inuyasha's village direction. She smiled lightly as she followed behind him again along with the others.

Night fell and they had stop for camp. Jaken went to catch fish for him and Mitsu at a nearby pond while Kaya prepare a small fire. Mitsu played with A-Un quietly. Kaya notice Sesshomaru had disappeared from the camp. She guesses to survey the area to make sure it was safe for them. She sometimes wonder if Sesshomaru was really bother on bring her to go see his half-brother's family. She knew of his relationship with Inuyasha and knew it wasn't rainbows and sunshine since Inuyasha was a hanyou. She sighed sadly as she hopes Sesshomaru wasn't just bringing her because she requested it. She kind of hope he wanted to see the pup too. Like it or not, that pup is heir to the Western lands since she has not birth Sesshomaru a legitimate heir. She looked up when she finish the fire as she heard Sesshomaru walked into the camp. He looked down to her kneel self with a cold expression. A faint blush kissed her cheeks as she looked away and move to lay down a blanket for Mitsu to sleep on later. She didn't know why she was acting like a lovesick pup with Sesshomaru lately. Was she having stronger feelings for him? After waking from her deadly injury, she felt more connected to him than normal. It also didn't help spending a month in the same bed with him even though she slept most nights alone. She just felt warm and safe by being surrounded in his scent. Jaken return with the fish and cooked it. She sat near the fire with Mitsu in her lap eating as she stared into the fire. She thought more on matters before she tried to have a normal conversation with Jaken.

"Jaken, tell me about Rin." Kaya looked at a shocked Jaken as he glances at Sesshomaru who just sat at the base of a tree looking up to the starry night sky.

"W-why you want to know about Rin?!" Jaken asked as he was scared to speak the child's name around Sesshomaru.

"Well… you have compared me to her and I only known a little of what Kagome and her friends told me of the sweet human child. Plus since you act like you know everything, I want to hear your thoughts on her. She had travel with you three for a very good while before this Naraku hanyou took her away." A low deadly growl engulfs their camp which caused them to look at Sesshomaru who quickly got up and walked out of the camp.

"Now look what you done, silly girl. You gone and upset Lord Sesshomaru! No respect at all." Jaken snarled at her which causes her to glare at him across the fire.

"I can apology to him when he returns, but you don't have to be rude to my curiosity since you two like to keep another in the dark." Kaya snap at Jaken before looking down at Mitsu who was slowly falling asleep in her arms. Jaken hmphed and glare towards her. She got up and went to put Mitsu asleep on their blanket near a resting A-Un.

Later that night as the fire was dying and their camp fell in silence, Kaya lay next to a sleeping Mitsu and Jaken slept on the other side of the dead fire pit. Kaya's pointed ears twitch as she slowly looked up when she saw Sesshomaru return to camp and sat at the base of the tree he had left earlier. She quietly got up from her place next to Mitsu and walked up to Lord Sesshomaru who watched her in silence. She slowly sat next to him and looked down.

"I want to apologies, my lord. I didn't mean to bring up a sensitive subject. I just wanted to learn more of the child that travels with you. Kagome and the others had expressed to me how they were amaze on how you had allowed a human child to travel along your side since you despise humans so. May I ask why you did allow her in your pack?" Kaya looked up to him and noticed he looked off into the forest. Silence fell between them. The dying fire crackles and snaps the little wood in it. She waited patiently on him to answer. She looked up to the starry night as she releases a light sigh.

"Rin… she was an orphan child that found this Sesshomaru injured in the forest." Kaya looked at Lord Sesshomaru when he finally spoke. His voice stays quiet as he continued. "She did not fear, but smiled at this Sesshomaru. Growling didn't run her off. She just smiled more and begun bringing human herbs thinking it will help. This Sesshomaru notice that she was mistreated. When questioned on her bruises and scrapes, she did not speak but smiled happily." Kaya smiled softly as she can just picture the small child smiling up at their lord.

"This Sesshomaru healed and prepared to leave. Rin was nowhere to be seen. As this Sesshomaru walked out of the forest, Rin laid in a pool of her own blood dead. It appeared she was attacked by wolves." She gasps and frowns from his words. "Looking into her lifeless eyes cause a strange feeling towards I; same with you." He looked down at Kaya who looked up to him with her glowing blue eyes. "Tenseiga, worthless sword of my father, pulse as it wishes to save her life."

"Tenseiga? How is it worthless?" Kaya question as she looked at his two swords at his hip. One of the hilts of the swords was completely white while the other had violet bindings. Lord Sesshomaru glances down at his swords and unsheathed the sword with violet bindings on the hilt. He placed the blade of the sword on his left palm and slices his hand. Kaya gasp while grabbing his hand in fear. She was thinking he gone crazy at slicing his hand. She held his left hand and looked at it with shock. It lay unharmed in her hands. She looked up into his golden eyes and saw amusement swirling in them. She pouted, "How are you not bleeding?"

"Tenseiga cannot cut flesh. It can only bring back the dead." Sesshomaru explained as he removes his hand from hers and sheathed Tenseiga. "That why it is a worthless blade."

Kaya looked at the sheathed Tenseiga as she now understood how she is alive today. Lord Sesshomaru had revived her with it. He had revived Rin long ago as well. She looks at his blank face as he looked off in the distance again. "I don't believe it is worthless at all." Sesshomaru looked at her with curiosity in his eyes. "If it was worthless, I wouldn't be alive right now. You wouldn't have revived Rin those many years ago. I am grateful to that sword for saving my life and getting to know my lord." She looked into his eyes and smiled softly to him. He stayed silent as he looked away from her. She sat back against the tree and lean against Sesshomaru lightly.

"May you continue on telling me more on Rin?" He stayed quiet before glancing down at her before nodding his head slightly.

"Once revived, Rin followed this Sesshomaru. Over a year this Sesshomaru had protected her from Naraku and his minions." He let out a growl as he remembers that pathetic hanyou. She placed a hand lightly on his left arm. He glanced down to her hand and sigh softly. "When Naraku taken Rin and Kohaku in death, I could not revive her anymore. Tenseiga can only revive a person once." Kaya frown as she now knew that if she died again, she would never see Sesshomaru and Mitsu ever again. It also made sense why Sesshomaru was extremely protective of her now. Was he afraid of losing her like Rin? She taps a lone finger against her lower lip as she thought about it. She released a soft sigh before looking up to him.

"So… was Rin to you as Mitsu is to me?" She asked as she watched Sesshomaru closely. He narrowed his eyes at a nearby tree then they soften. He did not answer her, but nodded his head. She smiled happily as she looks towards the sleeping form of Mitsu next to A-Un. She looks back at Sesshomaru and notice he was looking straight at her with his blank gold eyes. A faint blush kissed her cheeks and she looked down shyly. She didn't know why she was acting this way with him now.

She clears her throat and slowly stood up. She bowed her head slightly to Sesshomaru, "Thank you for speaking with me about Rin and also letting me learn something new about you, my lord. It is nice speaking with you. May we do it again?" He just stares at her with his cold emotionless eyes and nod his head. She smiled happily down to him as she nods her head as well.

"Good night, my lord." She walked over to where Mitsu was and lay down next to her. She glances towards Lord Sesshomaru one more time which he was still watching her. She smiled before putting Mitsu in her arms and falling to sleep.


	10. Arrival

Chapter 10 is finally done and up to read.

Forgive me for the long wait on this chapter. A lot has come to past for me. Had a week vacation to Las Vegas to take and now got transfer to a new station at my job. I was one busy bee.

New characters in this chapter! Hope you like them. plus something new with Sesshomaru.

I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. Just own this story and my characters.

ENJOY!

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru sat in the silence of the night as he watched over the camp. He glances over to Kaya's sleeping form for the umpteen times that night after their small talk. He didn't expect to speak about Rin ever again, but Kaya wished to know about his small ward. He looked up to the sky as it was slowly casting a light shade of blue as morning was approaching soon. His pointed ears twitched as he narrowed his eyes. He got up from his spot and walked into the forest. He had journey a ways from the camp, but not far just in case of a sudden threat. He stop in a small clearing and waited. The light midsummer breeze blew around him which causing his silver hair to sway behind him. His cold gold eyes narrowed down as two beings kneel near his feet. They share the same dark brown hair that was braid at the base of their necks. They wore similar black ninja attire with dark gray bands around their dark brown skin wrist and necks.

"Forgive us, m'lord. We heard of your travel, but we knew you wanted to be informed admittedly of our findings." One of them spoke as they kept their heads down in respect. The voice was silky and feminine. Lord Sesshomaru kept staring at them in his coldness.

"Report. Tetsu. Tsuki." Sesshomaru spoke in his typical coldness.

"Hai!" Both answered then they both looked up towards Sesshomaru with their slanted serpent greenish brown eyes. Dark green scales outlined their faces, red stripes under their eyes, and small red diamond mark on their forehead. Their stature looks no more than young teenagers. Tsuki spoke up first on their report.

"My lord, the hawk camp is so unprotected that they do not fear any threats. Tetsu and I got so well in that we saw how cruelly they treat the demon slaves they have. It was amazing how many unique demons there are without our knowledge. We saw a black horse demon with a black horn upon his brow and black skeleton type wings on his back. They were change down, of course, but we never knew that kind of demon existed." Tsuki explain with so much amazement in her tone.

Sesshomaru gave her a warning growl as to tell her she was getting off topic. Her brother, Tetsu, elbows her then continues on for her.

"My lord, please apology to lady Kaya for us because we did not find her late mother. We did sense and smelled an older female dog demoness, but it was very faint and mixed with blood." Tetsu and Tsuki bow their heads for their failure.

"And what of the twin hawk brothers?" Sesshomaru question as he took a quick glance towards the direction of the camp. He will tell Kaya later on the news about her mother. He was actually not looking to smelling her sadness. He will most likely tell her on their travel back home after she got to see Inuyasha's pup. He tried so hard not to roll his eyes as Kaya had the nerve to call that pathetic hanyou's pup his niece. He knew it was true, but he refuse knowledge the fact since the pup was still a hanyou. He was just pleasing his mate on going to see the pup and hoping the miko had something to help his mate produce an heir for him. He looked back down to the twin snake demons and waited for them to continue.

"Hai, they stay in the center of the camp and when we snuck in; they were planning an attack on Inuyasha's village. Somehow they were informed that you were traveling there with lady Kaya." Tsuki spoke up again. Sesshomaru release an annoyed growl as he look off pass them with narrowed eyes. His ears twitch slightly as he heard soft moment in his nearby camp. Someone was waking up. Most likely Jaken so he can prepare breakfast before the females awake.

Sesshomaru looked up to the now the golden morning sky before looking back down to the twin snakes kneel before him. He needed to know how those filthy hawks were getting their information on his and Kaya's whereabouts. He also needs to think up a way to stop their attack on the village. "Tetsu. Tsuki. Find out how they are getting information on this Sesshomaru. Also plant one of your bombs within the camp. It will distract them long enough for this Sesshomaru to get Kaya home safely. Stay in their shadows and only report if they plan on attacking this Sesshomaru again. Be gone."

The young twin serpent demons nod and bow before disappearing into the morning shadows of the forest. Lord Sesshomaru looked up to the morning sky once again for a small pause before retreating back to his camp. He now has the upper hand against those filthy hawks.

Kaya woke up and sat up slowly. Jaken already had a small fire going with two fish fully roasting, for him and Mitsu, and two more fish slightly cook to the side of the fire for Sesshomaru and herself. Full blooded dog demons desire their meat slightly cook as it tasted way better than how humans cooked their meat fully. Some demons liked their meat fully cooked or raw, but it just went by the species of the demon. Kaya noticed Sesshomaru had disappeared from camp. He was probably out patrolling the area as normal. She also noticed Mitsu was up and playing with A-Un who was still kneeling next to her. She smiles towards her small human child with sweetness. Mitsu had a bad case of bed hair going on. Her short cut brown hair was matted and tangled from sleep. Kaya frown slightly as she reach up and pat her hair and notice it was in the same state. They must of slept good for their hair to be that wild. Kaya let out a defeated sigh before she lean over to A-Un and grab her travel bag. She searched through it till she pulled out the brush that Kagome gave her. She looked at the brown wood brush as it had butterflies crave in its back. She slowly brushes through her tangled hair. She gritted and grunted softly as she pull her hair free, but soon sigh as her hair finally laid straight down her back. She called Mitsu over, who rush over to her and sat in her lap. She smiled down to the little girl before she started combing through her knotted hair.

Once finish with Mitsu hair, Kaya releases her so she could go eat her ready breakfast. Mitsu giggled happily as she moved to sit next to a moody Jaken because he had to prepare the little human food. Kaya shook her head before standing up to stretch. She smiled widely as their lord decided to walk back into camp and sit down at the base of the tree he sat at last night. Before she could move towards him to greet him, she watched Mitsu get up from her spot next to Jaken with her fish in hand and go sit next to Lord Sesshomaru. She places her hand on her mouth to hold back her giggle as Lord Sesshomaru looked down to her with a raised eyebrow. Mitsu looked up to Sesshomaru with her big almond eyes and smile big with a mouth full of food. Kaya smiled big under her hand as she knew deep down he was probably seeing Rin through Mitsu for him to slowly place his left hand on her little head gently. Mitsu just giggled happily from his touch as she continues to eat her fish. Lord Sesshomaru sat in silence as he watched the little girl eat her breakfast.

Kaya decided to walk up to them and smile at both of them, "Good morning, my lord. Get any sleep?" Lord Sesshomaru removed his hand from Mitsu's head and looked up to Kaya. "Good morning. No, this Sesshomaru didn't tire. I stayed up all night." He answered her with his normal cold tone. She nodded as she sat down next to them.

"How was the night after I went to sleep?" Kaya tried to see if he gives her a little conversation. She waited in his silence as she plays with Mitsu straight hair. Mitsu just kept eating in silence as she had a smile on her lips.

"Quiet," he finally answered her. Kaya smile as she nodded. Maybe small talk was too much to ask after their long conversation last night.

They did their morning routine of eating breakfast, cleaning up their things, putting out the fire, and anything else that needed to be done before they continue on their travel. The rest of day of their travel to Inuyasha's village was in silence with the normal little conversation between Kaya and Mitsu. Jaken would squawk his little disagreement here and there, but overall it was peaceful. Come nightfall again and they arrived near the bone-eater's well which sat at the outskirts of Inuyasha's village. Mitsu and Jaken laid on A-Un back sleeping. Sesshomaru and Kaya stop in their track. Sesshomaru release a low growl while Kaya just smiled lightly.

"Well...Damn. You actually show up. I expected the request to be ignored, but Kagome swear up and down you will appear and… with Sesshomaru no less." Inuyasha jump down from a nearby tree and crossed his arms in front of him as he stared at both of them.

Lord Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "Hello, little brother. I wasn't going let my mate travel alone with filthy hawks still threatening her life."

Inuyasha growl at Sesshomaru; he flattens his ears as he looked at Kaya with a frown. "I heard from Myoga about how close to death you were, Kaya. Hence the fact that I thought the request would go ignored. I'm glad you are still alive. Kagome and the others will be happy to see you." Kaya smile to him and nodded. Inuyasha sniff the air and frown more.

"Why do I smell a human child?" Kaya giggled as she turns towards the sleeping pair on A-Un back.

"You smell my mate's small ward." Sesshomaru spoke up which caused both Kaya and Inuyasha to look at him in surprise.

Inuyasha 'tsk' before rolling his eyes. "Well… y'all are welcome to come to the village." He turns his back to them and started walking. Kaya rush up to Inuyasha and touch his shoulder lightly which caught him off guard.

"Congratulation, Inuyasha. Thank you for inviting me to see my niece. May I know her name before I meet her?" Kaya smile at him. She notice a little red dusted Inuyasha's cheeks as he look away from her blue eyes with embarrassment.

"Inuki." Inuyasha said softly as he smiles to himself with a sparkle in his eye.

"Inuki." Kaya repeated softly then nodded her head in approval. "I love it. It's a very beautiful name. Now… come show me to her." Kaya smiled happily as she grab his hand and rush towards the village. She giggled happily as Inuyasha yelled at her to let him go and Sesshomaru growl towards her for touching him.

Kaya stop outside Inuyasha and Kagome's hut as she smelled the pup and heard small cries. Her heart was pounding rapidly as she didn't know what she should act. Inuyasha looked at her oddly as he moved to move the mat of the door to the side. "Come on. What you waiting for now since you drag me all the way here to see my daughter." She just looked at him with a blank stare before looking down with a frown. Inuyasha frown as well then 'tsk' again. "Well… come in when you're ready, okay." After he spoke those words he went inside the hut. She heard Kagome soft voice asking Inuyasha who he was talking to and Inuyasha answering her. She sighed as she didn't know why she was so scared all of sudden. She glances behind her as Sesshomaru stood a ways with A-Un next to him. He looked at her with a blank stare in his silence. She gave him a slight frown as she was asking for permission of some kind. Sesshomaru narrow his eyes before he turn and release A-Un rein.

"Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru commanded loud enough to wake the sleeping imp. When Jaken didn't awake, Sesshomaru pick up Mitsu, who Jaken was lean on while sleeping, and step away to watch Jaken tumble over and fell off A-Un. Jaken squawk awake and scrambled to his feet quickly.

"M'lord?" Jaken question as he pick up his fallen staff of two heads. Sesshomaru walked towards Kaya with a sleeping Mitsu in his right arm. "We are going to stay in Inuyasha's village for a couple days. Make sure A-Un is taken care off along with our stuff. Prepare a camp near the bone-eater's well." Sesshomaru ordered him without looking his way. "Hai, m'lord!" Jaken bowed and quickly grabbed A-Un rein before heading back to the well. Sesshomaru stop in front of Kaya and offer Mitsu's form to her. She smiles softly as she took the sleeping child from him and held her closely in her arms. He moved and held open the hanging mat for her.

"Go ahead. The pup waits to meet her aunt and… uncle." Sesshomaru glare at the doormat after he spoke the last word. Kaya giggles as she knew that he wanted to bite his tongue for saying the word uncle. Him and his pride. She took a deep breath before she enters the hut slowly.

* * *

Meanings: (just in case y'all want to know plus going by google on this)

"Hai": means yes, hey, or hi. depending how it is used.

"Inuki": Means strong willed, independent, spontaneous

"Inu" : dog - "Yasha": half

"Sesshomaru" : Destruction of life

"Kagome" : between woven bamboo pattern or mirror/bird

"Kaya" : home, yew tree, elder sister

"Mitsu" : shine or reflect

"Tetsu" : Iron

"Tsuki" : Moon

"Sosuke" : Smooth; clever

"Jiro" : Second son

"Hiro": abundant


	11. Inuki

Chapter 11!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Hopefully this chapter is a good Halloween gift for y'all! Gave ya'll a bit of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha action. Plus you get to meet the new character Inuki.

Also please... please Review something about the story. Opinions welcome. I love hearing feedback. I'm not going to attack you and say what I'm writing is right and your wrong type of crap. The more I hear then more I can writing better. So... ALL IS WELCOME!

Well... have a safe Halloween and go crazy with the candy! GET CANDY HIGH! lol

* * *

Kaya enter the hut and couldn't stop smiling when she spotted Kagome sitting near the fire pit with a bundle in her arms. Inuyasha sat next to her as he was looking down at the bundle. Sesshomaru walked in behind her and sat down near the door. Kagome and Inuyasha both look up towards them. Kagome gave her a sweet smile and motion her to come closer with her free hand. She nods and walked over to them and sat down on the other side of Kagome. She laid the still sleeping Mitsu on her lap. She notices Kagome and Inuyasha looking at Mitsu with curiosity and confusion on their faces. She didn't pay them no mind as she tried to get a good look at the pup in Kagome's arms.

"Thank you for making the trip to see us. Inuyasha was swearing up and down that you two weren't going to come. But I got to say, I'm shock Lord Sesshomaru came along as well." Kagome spoke up softly.

"Thank you for inviting us." Kaya replied for both Sesshomaru and herself with a sweet smile on her face. "May I see Inuki?"

Kagome nodded happily as she moved to uncover the pup of the blanket around her little form. Kaya smile grew more as she saw the famous silver hair, which sat on her little bare shoulders and little puppy ears on her little head first. Her eyes were close as she slept in Kagome's arms, but somehow Kaya knew she had the famous Inu brother's matching liquid golden eyes. Especially, since Inuyasha had the strong gene of demon blood in his veins. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes would have no chance. She knew that the day Sesshomaru and she produce a pup her blue eyes might or might not overpower his gold eyes because they were both full-fledged demons. She looked at Inuki's face and saw she had the same face features as Inuyasha, but a little more feminine. She wonders if this was what Inuyasha looked like when he was born. So adorable. Inuki had the same ivory skin complexion as Kagome.

The more Kaya stared down at Inuki, the more she wanted her own pup. Before she knew it, she had tears forming at her eyes. She giggled softly as she wipes her eyes quickly. "May I hold her?" She had to ask as her hands were itching to touch the pup. Kagome giggled and nodded her head. Kagome moved and held her daughter out to Kaya who gladly took the pup into her open arms. She felt more tears filling up her eyes as she looked down at her niece. Oh… how she wanted her own pups and soon, but she knew it was a very slim chance. She started cursing Jiro and Hiro in her head as she smiled down to Inuki.

"So… what's with the little girl sleeping on your lap, Kaya?" Kaya looked up to Kagome in a startled when Kagome's voice got her out of her trance with the pup. She glanced down to Mitsu's sleeping form and smile big.

"I found her a couple months ago next to her dead mother. She was crying and about to be eaten by wolves, so I intervened and saved her. She has been with me ever since. I tried giving her to human villages to take her in, but their fear of Lord Sesshomaru and I was greater. Lord Sesshomaru gave me permission to watch over her and become my ward. Her name is Mitsu. She only two, if not, three summers old." She explains as she looked at both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"She so adorable and so young. It's so sad she lost her mother at such a young age, but I wouldn't doubt your treating her like your very own." Kagome smiled as she looked down at the sleeping child.

"Hn… I'm just amaze that Sesshomaru would allow another human child in his group after what happened to Rin. I blame him for her dea-" Inuyasha was cut off as Sesshomaru had grab his throat and slam him loudly to the nearest wall. The noise woke up both Inuki and Mitsu from sleep. Inuki started crying loudly from being woken.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" Both Kaya and Kagome yelled their names. Sesshomaru's poison claws were shining green with his poison ready to be used. Sesshomaru growled deadly at Inuyasha as his iris were red instead of his normal gold.

"Don't ever speak Rin's name ever again in my presence, pathetic half breed! Her death was not in my control along with the taijiya's brother. Speak ill of this Sesshomaru again and you will not see your hanyou daughter's first summer." Inuyasha glared and growl angrily at Sesshomaru's threat.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaya growled at Sesshomaru for his threat. She had given Kagome her pup, so she could calm her down. Mitsu had small unshed tears as she was afraid and being awaken from the commotion.

Sesshomaru growled deadly once more before tossing Inuyasha to the side and walking out of the hut without another word to anyone. He did glare down to Kaya, who glare right back at him, before walking completely out of the hut. She did fear him, but at the moment he could handle this whole situation a different way. Yes, Inuyasha had no right bring up Rin, but to cause commotion when pups were asleep and present in the same area is so childish.

"Inuyasha! Why would you bring up something so insensitive? Kaya and Lord Sesshomaru are both our guest. Like it or not. Now that Inuki is here, you need to think before you speak. Putting us and yourself in danger isn't a good start for Inuki's life." Kagome glared at him as she finally got Inuki to calm down and back to sleep.

"Shit! I'm not scared of that bastard, plus he wouldn't do anything towards you two with his mate present. Also, I bet Kaya would've stopped him from doing something towards you and our daughter. Anyway, it was his fault for Rin's and Kohaku's death." Inuyasha huffed as he stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome took a pause as she looked away from him annoyed while he looked at Kagome with fear in his face from her tone when she said his name. "SIT!"

The dark violet and ivory beads, which hung around Inuyasha's neck, glow brightly before they slam Inuyasha hard down on the floor of the hut. It seem Inuki stay asleep from the noise of Inuyasha hitting the floor. Mitsu burst out laughter when Inuyasha hit the floor. Kagome smile down to Mitsu whole stood next to Kaya's side in between her. Kagome lean down to Mitsu, "You think that's funny, sweetie? Want me to do it again?" Kagome asked Mitsu who smile up to her.

"Don't... you... dare...Kag-" Inuyasha tried to mumble from the floor before Kagome spoke up again, "Sit!"

The beads glowed again and they re-slam Inuyasha into the floor. Mitsu giggled out as she claps her hands, "Again. Again."

"Mitsu, I believe we going to be great friends by the end of the night. You and Inuyasha, not so much though." Kagome said as she laughed out with a smirk on her lips. Kaya shook her head as she couldn't help smile from the situation.

A frown soon appear on her lips as she looked at Kagome, "What did Inuyasha mean by it was Lord Sesshomaru fault for Rin's death? I thought the hanyou Naraku killed her?" She asked with curiosity in her expression.

Kagome looked at her with a sad frown then sighed, "When we were fighting against Naraku, he had used Sango's little brother Kohaku along with one of his puppets as shields. Kohaku had the last jewel shard in the back of his neck to keep him alive and in Naraku control. Rin and him were really good friends, so when she saw him being control; she ran towards him which made Naraku to make him hold her captive as well. Naraku was trying to get Lord Sesshomaru to harm Kohaku to have Sango after him. Pretty much he wanted us against each other." Kagome took a pause to watch Inuyasha grumbled in silence as he got release from the floor and sat next to her when his arms and legs crossed in anger. Mitsu giggled and she went over to Inuyasha side and spoke the word sit several times to see if it work for her. Both Kagome and Kaya giggled quietly as Inuyasha looked annoyed at the little girl who got frustrated when he didn't slam to the floor like before with Kagome.

Kagome turn back to Kaya and continued, "Well… Lord Sesshomaru went to go get Rin from Kohaku with us right behind him to make sure he wouldn't harm Kohaku in the progress. Lord Sesshomaru actually started attacking Naraku directly instead to get Kohaku out of his control. When Naraku noticed what Lord Sesshomaru was doing, he waited when Lord Sesshomaru used one of Bakusaiga attacks towards him to make Kohaku and Rin a shield…." Kaya gasp with shock as she cover her mouth with her palm as she figure what happen next.

Kagome nodded sadly, "...he used them to take most of Lord Sesshomaru attack, but the attack was so big it still injured him pretty well for Inuyasha and I to finish the attack on him. Once Naraku was defeated, Sango cried for Kohaku and Lord Sesshomaru stood in silence with a expression I thought I would never see on his face; sadness and hopelessness. Of course, dummy here…" she pointed towards Inuyasha who glared at her with annoyance. "... got in Lord Sesshomaru's face and tried to tell him off about his attack towards Naraku. Lord Sesshomaru almost killed Inuyasha if it wasn't for Miroku and I talking sense back into him. Sango have never blame Lord Sesshomaru as she knew it was Naraku fault for using his dirty trick."

Kaya nodded sadly as a frown sat on her lips. She glared towards Inuyasha and growled angrily. "How dare you bring up the past like that, Inuyasha!? You have no right to blame my mate of something he had no control over. He might not show it freely, but he blames himself for her death. How dare you!" Inuyasha flinch from her angry tone as his ears flatten on his head and he looked away from them.

Kaya huffed at him angrily before she turned towards Kagome, "May you watch Mitsu right quick? I'm going to go look for Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded. She stood up and stayed glaring towards Inuyasha, "I'm going to tell you this once Inuyasha. Now that you are a father, you need to grow up and act like a proud dog demon even if you're only half. Sooner or later you and Lord Sesshomaru have to act like civil brothers. I'm working with Lord Sesshomaru, but which one of you two going to be the bigger person to look past you two difference."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her with widen eyes as they were shock from her words. Kaya walked out of the hut with a proudness she never knew she had. She feels that being with Sesshomaru for this long has made her grow into a better dog demoness than a slave demoness a year and half ago. She was still upset, but she couldn't stop the small smile growing on her lips. She shook her head as she needed to go talk to Sesshomaru and try to talk some sense into him as well. She already wanted to sigh in defeat as she knew that would be almost impossible with him since he was more stubborn than Inuyasha. She took a deep breath as she gather up the strength she had just now with Inuyasha. She does hope to see both Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha become civil brothers one day.

* * *

I know the fight with Naraku was different, but I got to change it a bit to have no Rin and Kohaku in this story. I have nothing against those two characters (I love adorable RIN! My goddaughter looks just like her) but to get this story in my direction, I had to do it. Oh yeah I tell you a secret...shippo-

Bob: DON'T TELL THEM!

me: but why? I know they are wondering about our little fox demon. Please?

Bob: NO! DON'T YOU DARE!

me: okay... sorry guys... bob said no... -runs off crying-


	12. Shippo

Chapter 12!

Oh wow I am becoming shock at how fast I'm releasing chapters. Usually I have writers block for weeks, but since now I have an audience to keep satisfy I'm just typing away lol

Well... I hope you like this small chapter. It kinda of gave me a bit trouble to think on how I should go about it.

Warning: Next chapter may or may not have a shocking outcome. I have an idea and I going to try to pull it off.

Also...I want ya'll to vote if I should being Kouga in the story. Review or inbox me yes or no and depending on how many answers I get I'll see what happens for the story.

I do not own none of the Inuyasha cast just my characters and story.

ENJOY!

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru stood in front of the Goshinboku and stared at it in silence. The scene of that battle played in his mind for the first time in three years. He had control his thoughts of that day to try to forget the look on Rin's face that very moment that Bakusaiga wave rush towards her and the young taijiya. It would always haunt his dreams to the point he didn't sleep for half a year. Horror covered her innocent face that held so many smiles for him. He closed his eyes to block out the forgotten memories he worked so hard to forget. He was moving on like he supposed to do. Like the great dog demon of the west knows how to do; behind his big stone wall that hides all his emotions to protect him of any of this emotion harm. All this was making him weak. He hated it and he will make Inuyasha pay for opening the floodgate of memories in his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru head snap to the left of him as he saw Rin's figure smiling and waving towards him. His eyes widen as he couldn't believe he was seeing her no more 12 feet from where he stood. He turns his body fully towards her and kept staring in shock. Was his mind playing tricks on him now because of the resurface memories?

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Her little head tilted to the side in question. He held his head and closed his eyes. No, his Rin was gone and not part of this world anymore. He saw her demise along with the young taijiya. Who was messing with his mind for him to see her?

"My lord?" The voice was closer to him now and he growled deadly towards it. He reaches out and grips the person portraying Rin throat tightly. The being gasps out in fear and called out to him in plead, "My lord it's me…" The being places her hands on his wrist to stop him.

He opens his red and purple iris eyes and glare at the figure in anger. Soon, his body tense up and he froze. His anger dissipated and now he looks at the being in fear. Standing before him and their throat still grip in his hand was Kaya. She looked at him in fear and shock in her ocean blues. She gave him a small frown as she softly rubs his wrist to show him she means him no harm. He quickly releases her throat which made her gulp softly. His hand stayed at her throat, but only to rub soothing circles.

"Sesshomaru… are you trouble? I blame myself for coming up to you so sudden. I should've known you would be a little hostile from your interaction with Inuyasha early. Don't blame yourself for hurting me." Kaya told him as she looked into his now golden eyes.

He just stood in silence as he looked into her beautiful blues. He almost caused harm to his mate because of his uncontrolled mind. If he didn't open his eyes just now, he would have snapped her neck thinking it was a demon messing with his mind. He would have killed someone else under his protection. He growled at himself for letting Inuyasha get to him. He really is going to make his little brother pay for all this. He felt a light touch on his cheek that snap him back to reality and notice Kaya moved her hand lightly on his right cheek. He looked down to her face and notice she gave him a soft smile.

"You are not alone, my lord. I can help you with your troubles." She blushed as she couldn't believe she was expressing this to him, but she wants to contribute to him as he always been there for her. Protecting her. "Since I'm forbidden to leave my mate, I want to protect him from harm as well. Even if it's from his own troubled mind." She gave him a sincere smile.

Sesshomaru just kept staring at her in his silence. Slowly, he cupped her cheek and lean down to her face. Kaya's blush just grew more as she watches him with half lid eyes. She wonders if this was his way of granting her permission for being there for him. Her heart did backflips as his lips touch hers and he kissed her lightly. He soon pulls back from her and their eyes met. She would never get tired of looking into his gold eyes.

"Do as you wish." He final spoke to her which she couldn't help but giggle from his response. She guess she take that as a yes from him. She nods before taking a deep breath before going to her next subject with what she wanted to tell him.

"My lord, I know Inuyasha and yourself aren't the best in relation, but…" she heard him growl like if he knew where she was getting at. She eyed him as she notice him narrowing his eyes pass her. "... Do you think you two can at least act civil with each other? It has been over three years since the last battle with the hanyou Naraku and you making frequent travels to his village to… hmm… how can I say this…" she paused again as she tap her lower lip with her index finger in thought. She remember when she first join Lord Sesshomaru in his travels that he would come to Inuyasha's village to either talk to Kagome or lady Kaede before her passing often. Also every visit Inuyasha and him would get in a mild altercation. She knew Inuyasha and him would never ever in their very long lives would admit they care for each other like half-brothers do.

She was about to continue her sentence, but stop when she notice he had turn and started walking back to the village slowly. "Hey! I'm not done speaking." She growl softly as she ran up to him to fill the gap he made between them.

He stops and look at her with amusement in his eyes, "I am." She huffed as she narrowed her eyes up to him. "Well… too bad. You going to listen to me finish my statement." She just heard him say 'hn' before turning to continue back to the village, but he stay still. She tilted her head as she wonders what the problem was. She saw his nose flare and he narrowed his eyes darkly towards a nearby bush. She frowns as she sniffs the air to see what got him so bother. She smelled a scared young kitsune hiding in those bushes. She steps in front of him and toward the bushes.

"Come on out, kitsune. We will not harm you." She saw the bushes move once those words were out her mouth.

A young kitsune demon with auburn hair pull back in a ponytail appears in front of her shaking in fear. He stood at the same size as Mitsu if not a foot smaller. He wore blue pants, turquoise shirt with leaves patterns, tan vest, and black belt. He also had a turquoise bow on his head. His little fox feet shook with nervousness as did his puffy big auburn tail. He was so cute and adorable. Kaya couldn't help but to fall in love with his appearance. She kneels down to his level as she notice he didn't take his emerald green eyes off Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kept his narrowed eyes down at him.

"You have nothing to fear, pup. I won't allow harm to befall you. What's your name? Where are your parents?" Kaya promise and question him to get his attention on her. He looked at her with his big green eyes and took a big gulp.

"I am Shippo and I am not a pup. I'm a grown demon. I have no parents. I was just on my way to visit Kagome and Inuyasha to meet their pup, but I notice Lord Sesshomaru was here. Um… who are you and why are you with him?" Shippo spoke proudly at first then he question her quietly towards her as he glance Sesshomaru's way.

She smile at him and stood up. "We were invited by Kagome and Inuyasha as well to meet Inuki. My name is Kaya and I'm Lord Sesshomaru's mate." Shippo stared at her in shock from both her statements.

"His ma-mate? But you're so kind and beautiful." Lord Sesshomaru growled down to him while Kaya giggled from his words. Shippo yelp from Sesshomaru growl and jump in Kaya's arms in fear.

"Kitsune, are you applying this Sesshomaru cannot have a mate like Kaya?" Lord Sesshomaru glared at him who shook in fear in Kaya's arms.

"Now… that's enough. Let's return to the village since it's getting late. They are probably worried about us." Kaya smiled at both of them and began walking toward the village. Lord Sesshomaru 'hn' and followed. Shippo looked at Kaya in shock as he never seen someone cut Lord Sesshomaru off and lived. He shook his head and looked at Kaya closely as a smile still rested on her lips.

"So how do you know Inuyasha and Kagome, Shippo? Are you an old companion of theirs? Why am I barely meeting your cute self now?" Kaya asked him many questions as she kept walking. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he smile softly.

"I was the leader of their group when we travel looking for the jewel shards. Inuyasha always obey my commands. I always made sure my friends stayed safe during our travels." Shippo said proudly as he puffed his chest out. Kaya giggled as she shook her head. She knew he was lying since she heard the stories already, but he was young and needed to start building up his confidence.

"We haven't meet because I've been gone training myself to be a stronger demon and to take the kitsune demon examination to be a high ranking kitsune demon. I been coming back and forth over the past three years, but I guess we just never ran into each other till now." Shippo finish talking as Kaya nodded her head. "So Shippo, are you a high ranking kitsune demon now?"

Shippo frown as he looked down gripping his small fist, "No… I still need to train more to get stronger." Kaya frown then lift up his chin so he could look into her ocean blue eyes and smile down to him. "I believe in you, Shippo. I'm counting on you to be a very high ranking kitsune, so my future pups will rely on your help one day." Shippo looked at her with his amazed green eye as unshed tears appear at the corner of his eyes. "Really!? Okay, I promise you, Kaya I will become so strong and high in rank for you." He smiles widely up to her. She nods her head as she continues walking.

They arrived to the front Kagome and Inuyasha's hut and Shippo took a look towards Sesshomaru then back at Kaya. "Are you sure your Lord Sesshomaru's mate? You are way too kind and beautiful to be stuck with a walking cold mountain." Shippo had to ask again as he couldn't wrap his mind around it. A very angry growl came from Sesshomaru as he glares at Shippo who yelled in fear. Kaya couldn't help, but laugh between them.


	13. Report

Chapter 13!

Ok ok I promise next chapter going to be juicy. I may or may not get y'all angry with me. But... i got to make y'all sit on pins and needles with Chapter 14. hehehehe...

Also I would like everyone that is following this story and favoring it to know I thank you. Because of y'all I am tackling this story daily. Before I would just touch this story every blue moon. A BIG THANK YOU! CONTINUE READING AND LOVING IT.

Plus I'm still debating if I should just put Kouga in for the hell of it, but I want to hear from you on it. Message me or Review about it.

I do not own the Inuyasha cast just my characters and story. PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU!

ENJOY!

* * *

Kaya walked into the hut with Shippo still in her arms and Sesshomaru right behind her. Sesshomaru stay silent and glare towards Inuyasha who glare right back towards him from his spot against the wall near Kagome. Kaya smile sweetly as she saw Mitsu asleep in Inuyasha's lap. He didn't seem bother by her presence on his lap, but she did feel the tense between both brothers. She let out a warning growl towards Inuyasha which cause him to break eye contact with Sesshomaru. She heard her mate humph behind her then she heard his movement of sitting near the door. She rolled her eyes as she sat back down next to Kagome with a still sleeping Inuki in her arms.

"I found a small kitsune and saved him from being hurt by my mate, Kagome." She smiles widely as she looked down to Shippo popping out of her hold in happiness.

"KAGOME! I missed you!" Shippo yelled out in excitement which woke up Inuki. She started whimpering softly from being woken up suddenly. Before Shippo reach Kagome, Inuyasha hit him hard in his head which cause a lump to appear.

"Idiot! You woke up my daughter with your loud mouth. It's a good thing you didn't wake this little girl in my lap as well because I would have hit you twice in the head. You know how hard it took me to get her to stop saying sit and to go to sleep. Very hard." Inuyasha said irritation as he glared down at the injured kitsune.

"Man… you didn't need to hit me, Inuyasha. Anyway, who is that girl in your lap? I only heard that you had one child since I've been gone. Did you go off and have another child with someone else? How could you go and do that to Kagome, idiot?" Shippo rubbed his sore head with tears in his eyes.

Inuyasha fist shook in irritation as he glared down deadly at Shippo. Kagome passed Inuki to Kaya and grab Shippo before he got fit again. "Welcome home, Shippo. You were missed as well." She hugged him. He hugged her back while sticking his tongue out towards Inuyasha which made Inuyasha more annoyed.

"Sorry that Mitsu gave you such a hard time. She would have stayed asleep for the rest of the night if two childlike brothers didn't wake her up." Kaya spoke up as Inuki was cradle in her arms and a smile on her lips. A union growl came from both brothers towards her when she calls them children. Inuyasha humphed as he crossed his arms in front his chest as he lean back on the wall. Mitsu stayed sound to sleep in his lap even through the commotion between him and Shippo. She smiled at she watch the little girl and Inuyasha. He was going to be a good father. She just knew it. She glanced down to the sleeping pup in her arms then she glance toward Sesshomaru who still sat at his spot near the door with his eyes closed. She slowly stood up and walked over him. She kneels down next to him. She felt Inuyasha and Kagome watching her closely as if they kind of fear how Sesshomaru would feel with the pup.

Sesshomaru open his eyes and stare are Kaya with a blank expression. "Look, my lord." Kaya showed him the small pup in her arms. He just looked at the pup in silence, but his attention went back to the glow that Kaya had while she held the small child. She looked like a natural mother. He guesses it's a female thing when newborns were present. He glanced toward Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes at him since his pup was near his being. Inuyasha had every right to act that way since both of them two haven't been on the best terms and they tried to kill each other in the past. His attention moved to the miko and kitsune, who sat in silence, while watching Kaya and him as well. He needed to approach the miko tomorrow about her continuing her research on finding a way of helping his mate produce an heir for him.

"Isn't she beautiful, my lord?" Kaya's voice brought his attention back to her and the pup. He looked at the pup and saw how similar she resembles Inuyasha when he was a pup. He remember seeing his brother once when he was a mere newborn pup from a distance after their father passing of saving him and his human mother. Anger still boils in him from his father foolishness of dying for their survival. His father let his weakness for them get the better of him, but… Sesshomaru looked at Kaya with a stare of defeat. He would never admit it, but somehow Kaya had stitch herself in his presence. His father is probably laughing in his grave as his eldest son that has a heart made out ice had allowed a human child start the melting of his iced heart and giving the continuation to a female demon with more similarity with humans then her own kind. He would kill a whole territory for Kaya well-being and almost did if she didn't survive that wound that the filthy hawk placed on her. He will not allow her to be taken from him. She was becoming his weakness if he liked it or not. He wanted to growl at himself for allowing this to happen to him. He looked back down to the pup in her arms and back at her waiting eyes. He just nodded his head as he looked away and closed his eyes to try to stop his line of thoughts before he irritates himself more.

Kaya smile happily from his nodded. She moved back to Kagome and spoke with them a bit longer for the rest of the night. Sesshomaru and she stay within Inuyasha's hut for the night. Kagome and Inuki slept in the same futon along with Shippo. Inuyasha stay leaning back against the wall in a light sleep with Mitsu still asleep in his lap. Sesshomaru still sat in his spot in silence as he just had his eyes closed listening to any unwanted sounds. Kaya lay with her head in his lap as she slept for the night. He rested his left arm on her shoulder which satisfied her in her sleep. He allowed himself to show this intimacy to be shown towards her. He couldn't sleep under the same roof as Inuyasha which he knew Inuyasha couldn't either since his mate and pup was around. His ear twitches as he heard movement outside so early in the morning. He opens his eyes and saw Inuyasha heard it as well as his eyes were open too.

"Forgive me, my lord. I have urged news to report." Tetsu voice came from outside the door in a whisper. Inuyasha glared towards Sesshomaru, but he got ignored as he glanced down to Kaya's sleeping form.

"Go on and report." He gave his consent as he didn't care if Inuyasha heard the conversation.

"We planted the bomb like you said in the hawk's camp to buy my lord sometime to get the lady home safely, but it seems they got the best of Tsuki and I. When we set the bomb off, it blew up half the camp, but they already deserted the camp by then. Tsuki and I search high and low on their new location, but it seems like they just vanish into thin air. Forgive us, my lord. We are still searching for their presence." Tetsu bow in failure even though lord Sesshomaru couldn't see him. A low deep growl answers him, but he stops his growl when Kaya moved in his lap. He didn't want to wake her. She did not need to know what is happening just yet.

He waited for her to stop moving and stay asleep. He looked towards Inuyasha who also suppress a growl as well. "Tetsu, continue searching. This Sesshomaru will be wary of their movement towards this village. Relay this message to Sosuke; 'release the chameleon'. He will know what to do next."

"Hai." Sesshomaru heard Tetsu take off after his answer.

"Your hunting those hawk demons after what happen to Kaya, aren't you? What do you know, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned in a low voice, so he doesn't wake the others.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru is going to kill them before they lay harm to my mate again. She was too close to death." He looked down to Kaya's sleeping form before looking back towards Inuyasha.

"Couldn't you just revive her with Tenseiga if she had passed?" Inuyasha question as he glanced at Kaya's form.

"No. Tenseiga can only revive once. When I first came in contact with Kaya, she had been killed by those hawk's companions. If she dies again, she cannot be revived by Tenseiga." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the floor as he remembers how close she was to death.

"Are those hawks planning on making another appearance for Kaya? Are they coming here to my village?" Inuyasha asked with a serious tone. Sesshomaru looked at him in silence before nodding his head yes.

"If they do make appearance, this Sesshomaru will make sure to kill them this time around." Inuyasha just laugh quietly as he grins, "Like damn I'm going to let you have all the fun. They are invading my village."

Sesshomaru just looked at him with his cold stare as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. He just humphed at him as he lean his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Sesshomaru… I see Kaya as one of my friends and I will protect her along with my family and everybody in this village. So don't go ordering me around when I join the fight." Inuyasha huffed at him as he closed his eyes as well. A slight smirk form on Sesshomaru lips as he kept his eyes closed. This was the first decent conversation that he and Inuyasha have had without going at each other's throat.

The next morning, Miroku and Sango along with their children, showed up and had breakfast with them. Sesshomaru had left to go check on Jaken and went to patrol the village border for any signs of those hawk brothers. Inuyasha was staying alert during breakfast without the others noticing. He was going to making sure he is ready for anything that might happen. Miroku and Sango talk with Kagome and Kaya while the children played with Shippo.

"So… Kagome, how does it feel to be a new mother? Is Inuki good at night? Is Inuyasha helping out like he supposed to be?" Sango question as she cradles her daughter in her arms. Inuyasha looked at her with an annoyed look while they laughed at his expression.

"Of course I'm helping her out with Inuki! I might not be an expert about it, but I'm trying." Inuyasha snarled through his teeth as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome patted his arm with her free hand to calm him down.

"Inuyasha is very helpful. The only thing that's annoying about his help is that he can be a little too loud when Inuki trying to sleep. Like last night, he and Lord Sesshomaru got into because of his big mouth." Kagome eyed him before looking at their friends. Kaya could see invisible sweat drops appearing on both Sango and Miroku's head as they knew that all too well from them.

"But… other than that. I'm enjoying motherhood. She sleeps well so far during the night. She sometimes wakes up from time to time to eat, but that's normal for newborns her age." Kagome smiled down to her daughter.

They enjoyed each other's time during breakfast and talk about everyday things. Kaya joined Kagome and Sango to the river as they washed clothes. She sat at the bank of the river holding Inuki in her arms and watches both women stand in the small river washing clothes. Sango hand her daughter sling on her back to free her arms. Mitsu and Shippo played off in a nearby meadow where they could see them. Sango's twin sons were with Miroku somewhere. She knew Inuyasha was nearby in a tree. She notice during breakfast he was a bit tense and caution. She wonders if Sesshomaru and her presences were making him nervous after what happen last night.

"Kaya… are you and Lord Sesshomaru planning on having any children soon?" Sango question snap her out of her train of thoughts. She looked at the brown headed woman before frowning sadly. Kagome stop and looked at Sango.

"Um… Sango, that's kind of a sore issue for her right now." Sango blink in confusion as she didn't understand. Kaya smiled sadly as she looked at them both.

"It's okay, Kagome. She my friend too, so we can tell her. Sango, I am damaged because of those hawk demons. I have a very thin chance of producing pups for my lord." She explained with sad look in her eyes. Sango frown as she looked at her then towards Kagome who nodded her head in agreement.

"Forgive me… I-I…" Kaya stop Sango from apologizing as she knew she didn't mean any harm. "It's quite alright, Sango. You did not know."

"I already told Kaya that I will make a herb to help her. My time had medicine to help women in the same situation and I have lady Kaede's note, so I know I can come up with something soon." Kagome smiled at both of them to bring the mood up.

"What are you going to do with Mitsu? Is she going to stay with you? I'll be happy to take her in or we can find someone in the village to take her in. She so well behaved." Sango change the subject as she looked at Kaya.

"I would like her to stay in a human village, so she can grow with her kind instead with us demons. Plus, I don't want to bring danger to her since it follows me. I just fear she will not stay because she became so attached to me." Kaya sighed as she glanced towards Mitsu's little figure as she watch Shippo spin his top for her. She smiled as she knew she would like her to stay here. She would visit her every month, so she wouldn't feel abandoned by her.

"I'll take her. She already took a fancy with Inuyasha and she would help me out with Inuki. I bet Inuyasha wouldn't mind her staying with us anyway. I already know you would come visit her now and then." Kagome spoke up as she stood up straight with her hands on her hips.

"Thank you, Kagome. I really appreciate it." Kaya smiled happily as she finally found a home for Mitsu. She will miss her adopted daughter, but her safety comes first. She knows Kagome and Inuyasha would protect her well and teach her the ways of humans. She should go retrieve her bag and send the rest of things from home later.

"Oh yeah… Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru and I brought Inuki a gift. When you two are done with washing, I will go get it from A-Un. Really hope you will like it for her." Kaya just remember the gift she got the pup. She made sure she didn't forget getting from Reiko before they left on this trip.

"Aw… you didn't have to get her something, Kaya. Thank you for the thought." Kagome smiled happily as Sango and she went back to washing.


	14. Once again

Chapter 14!

Is it sad that I feel an angry mob coming my way at how I left this chapter at.

Don't hurt me! I told you I was going to leave you on pins and needles in this chapter.

Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Remember I do not own none of the Inuyasha characters just my own and story.

Plus I like to say is that I have three more stories out on here and one is Sesshomaru base as well.

If interested in them look up:

Blackrose- Sesshomaru based

My bf is a vampire- my own characters and be found in Mythology

Red Heaven- my own characters and also found in Mythology

Well... ENJOY!

* * *

Yellow eyes watched Kaya as she walked through the forest as she went to find A-Un. They narrowed in laughter at how stupid she could be by herself. Soon the eyes disappear from their spot. Kaya stop in her walk as she could of swore she heard laughter in the wind. She sniffed the air, but didn't smell nothing out of ordinary. She listens around her and notice it had gone quite quiet than normal. She was going to Sesshomaru's camp by the bone-eaters well to get her and Mitsu pack from A-Un, but now she wondering if she should of waiting for Sesshomaru to return to the village. She shook her head as she doesn't need to rely on Lord Sesshomaru so much. She needs to be more independent. She sighed as she continues her walk.

"You must be very stupid to be out by yourself, Kaya." Laughter came from above her. She stops quickly and looked at the hawk demon above her in the air. His piercing yellow eyes held humor as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step back.

"Hiro… what are you doing here? Don't you and your brother have better things to do than chase me everywhere?" She growled at him as she glanced around just in case Jiro made appearance.

"See… you hold valuable information about our camp. We aren't going to let it slip so easily into the wrong hands. Plus, you broke my brother's heart by leaving and allowing a stupid mutt take you. You got to pay somehow." He grinned as he landed before her. She growls as she steps away from him again.

"They know you're here already. Just by your filthy scent." She narrowed her blue eyes at him. He just smirks and laugh before pointing a finger at her.

"Just another reason to kill you, but Jiro ordered me to bring you home instead. Consider yourself lucky, bitch!" Kaya growled at him in warning. She pauses as she heard Sesshomaru growl not that far off. She would normally take off towards him to save her own skin, but she wants to prove to him that she wasn't worthless.

"Good luck getting me back to that hell hole. Like I told Jiro last time, I would rather die than go back there." Kaya prepare herself for any attack that Hiro got in store for her. He kept smirking her way before he rushes towards her. She moved and dodge his attack quickly. She was going to buy some time till Sesshomaru show up.

He came at her again, but this time took his new sword out and aim it her way. She kept dodging his attacks while listening out for Sesshomaru. He torn down many trees around her as she kept up with her dodges. She was now wishing she had more practice in fighting enemies, but she knew Sesshomaru was always busy with his work to ask him. Hiro thrusted his sword forward at her chest and she dodge back, but it causes her footing to trip on a tree branch. She let out a gasp as she fell back against a tree with the tip of his sword at her throat and him moving towards her. He let out a laugh as he grips her throat with his sword still pointed to her throat.

"You have always been clumsy, Kaya. Ever since you've been little which made it easy for us to get you." He laughed in her face as he grips her throat tightly. She narrowed her eyes at him as she placed her claws on his wrist to try to remove his hand from her throat. He pulled her towards him a bit before slam her with full force back against the tree. The tree crack around her body from the force. She screams and groan in pain. He did it two more times to knock her out. After the now cracked and uprooted tree lay behind her limp body in his hand, Hiro dodge attack from Lord Sesshomaru with her still her his hand.

Sesshomaru growled deadly towards Hiro with his poison claws flexed out. His gold eyes already turn purple and red when he first saw Kaya's unconscious form in his hand. He was upset why she didn't yell out for him like she usually does when they appear. He felt a bit insulted as only one hawk brother came for her this time around. Did they think it was that easy to get her from him? He let out another angry growl as he slashes towards Hiro, but quickly stop when his claws were an inch from Kaya's face. The pathetic hawk used her as a shield against him. He dodges away from Hiro sword that he swung towards him with his other free hand. He landed a way back from Hiro as he stood three feet from him with Kaya's throat still grip in his right hand.

"So… you decided to make appearance, mutt. Took you long enough. I wanted you to say your goodbyes to her before we go home." Hiro smirk as he straightened up in his posture.

"You aren't going anywhere with my mate, filthy hawk. Release her, so I can kill you." Sesshomaru growled out as he flexed his poison claws again. Hiro let out a laugh as he sunk his talon claws into her throat which woke her. She gags as her hand went to her throat.

"Good morning, sleepy. Look who is here to see you off." Hiro told her as she looked up with her pain blue eyes straight towards Sesshomaru's angry demon eyes.

"My lord… ack" She gag again in pain as Hiro sunk his talons more into her now bleeding throat. Sesshomaru growl deadly towards Hiro as memories of his and Kaya's first meeting played in his mind.

"Ah… doesn't this look familiar, Lord Sesshomaru. Don't worry I won't kill her… just yet." Hiro smirk more evilly. He dodges out of the way with Kaya as Inuyasha's huge fang sword came closing in on his being. Hiro narrow his eyes at the new arrival. "This has nothing to do with you hanyou mutt. Beat it."

"Bullshit! You have my sister-in-law in your filthy grips. No way in hell I'm letting you take off with her. Plus, you're too close to home, buddy." Inuyasha snarled at him as he grips Tessaiga in both hands. Sesshomaru growl towards Inuyasha as his eyes never stay off Hiro and Kaya.

"Be gone, Inuyasha. This isn't your fight." Inuyasha just hmphed as he kept looking towards Hiro.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm here to help Kaya out. Anyway, I told you not to be ordering me around when they make appearance near my village." Sesshomaru hmphed as he stays silent. Kaya wanted to smile as they were working together to get her out of this situation. She looked at her mate as he eyed her. She wanted to do something to knock Hiro out of focus, but last time she did that it almost got her killed. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to be happy if she tried again, but she didn't want to always rely on him for help.

"Listen to your older brother, hanyou. You truly have no business in this situation, but I can always change that by taking off with your newborn pup too. We can always find her a purpose in the slave camp." Hiro laughed which caused Inuyasha to growl deadly from the threat of his daughter. He started swing his sword towards Hiro who just dodge every attack.

Sesshomaru stood still as he watched Hiro's movements to find an opening to grab Kaya and finish him off with Bakusaiga. He unsheathed the white sword and waited for his move. Soon, he saw an opening and took off in great speed. He heard Kaya's groans and gags of pain as he saw Hiro gripping her throat more. Inuyasha slash down with his sword in front Hiro as Sesshomaru slash down with his sword behind him. Kaya gasp in fear, but Hiro just smirk and dodge their attacks in time. Both swords clink from impact together on the ground. Hiro's laughter came from behind them.

"You two are making this too much fun, but I need to be heading home with my tonight's reward, which might be her by the way." He laughed more which earn him more growls from both dog brothers. Soon, Hiro screams in pain as his hand holding Kaya's throats glow purple as a paper landed on his arm. Kaya fell to the ground hold her bleeding throat when he releases her from his grip.

Miroku appeared from the tree line in his purple monk robes and his staff in his hands. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "What the hell, Miroku!?"

"I gave you two an opening. I suggest you take it." Miroku smirked at the hawk demon who glared daggers at him. Sesshomaru stay silent as he raised Bakusaiga and swap it to release a huge green wave towards Hiro.

Hiro stared at the wave heading his ways and smirk. "I'm not going to make it that easy for you." He grabs Kaya with his injured hand and toss her toward the wave. Her eyes widen as she landed in front of the wave.

"KAYA!" Both Inuyasha and Miroku yelled in panicked as they were reliving this situation again. Sesshomaru eyes widen in fear for once as he quickly sheathed his sword and took off to get to her before the wave did. Hiro laughter erupted the whole battle field.

Kaya didn't have much times to dodge out the way of the attack, so she closed her eyes and braced herself of its impact. This wasn't how she wanted to die. She wanted to spend her long life with Sesshomaru and get to see Kagome's time with him. Green light and heat cover her as the blast wipeout a yard's length of trees to ash. The ground was burnt and curve to a half circle. Sesshomaru stop dead in his tracks and fell to his knees. He felt his heart stop as he looked where Hiro and Kaya once stood. He did it again and this time to his mate. His rare and beautiful mate.

She was gone. Just like Rin and it was all his fault. He felt this weird sensation building up at his eyes and he smelt salt in the air. Tears were in the air and it was coming from his horrified eyes.


	15. Anger

Chapter 15! What WHAT!

HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry I can't stop laughing at how many people i scared in the last chapter. Come on you should know Kaya is the main character. She not going to die... yet... whoops! too much info lmao

So be honest... did I bring it or did I bring? lol I still have much up my sleeve for this story, but I will promise you all that it will have a happy ending. Scouts honor!

I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast just my own and story.

Please review and check out my other stories when you can. Feedback welcome!

ENJOY!

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku looked in horror as they stood in silence. Both the monk and hanyou looked at Sesshomaru with shock as they saw tears running down his face for the first time ever. Inuyasha wanted to march over to Sesshomaru and kick his ass, but last time if it wasn't for Kagome and Miroku he would be dead right now. Sesshomaru had nearly killed him without his normal hesitation. Inuyasha ears twitched and his nose flared. He snarled as he looked up to the sky to see the hawk demon really high in the air above them with a smirk on his lips while he held an unconscious Kaya in his arms. Miroku looked up as well and glared in hatred.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look above you. Lady Kaya is alive." Miroku shouted towards him to see if that get Sesshomaru out of his quiet shock.

Sesshomaru growled in a deadly warning as he stood up with a shadow covering his face of any of emotion. His whole being glowed as enormous amount of demonic aura started surrounding him. Once the monk mention Kaya's name, he lost all control of himself. Inuyasha stood in front of Miroku just in case Sesshomaru tried something towards them.

"Look up, idiot! She right there, in that bastards arms!" Inuyasha yelled at him as he glared toward Sesshomaru before looking at the hawk demon that started laughing.

"Aw… did I make the great lord of the west cry? I can't wait to tell my brother. He is going to be so jealous." Hiro roar in laughter as he held Kaya in his arms.

A deadly growl just answers him back from Sesshomaru. Before he knew it, Sesshomaru appeared in front of him and started attacking him with his poison claws. Hiro dodge every attack. Hiro grinned as he stops Sesshomaru claws with placing Kaya's face near his claws. Sesshomaru snarled as he used that chance to grab her yukata and kick Hiro back. Hiro grunted as he skid back in the sky. Sesshomaru stood in the air and held Kaya's form tightly in his arms. He looked down to her face with his red and purple color eyes and notices the light burn on her cheek from the blast. He growled as he lightly touches her hurt cheek with his claw hand. Relief enters his being like a flood as he felt her warmth against his touch. He tightens his grip on her as he was afraid she would disappear right from his arms. His mate was alive. His attack didn't kill her. He never knew her dying would affect him like it did back there. He had never cried before not even when he was a pup. He has always been in control of his emotions, but something about Kaya being dead woken something new in him. He looked up towards the hawk with a killer stare. Hiro stood in the sky as he glared right towards him.

"Time for you to die, hawk." Sesshomaru cold and deadly voice spoke up finally towards to Hiro.

"I think not. I'll be taking her back now." Hiro smirk as he unsheathes his sword. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Inuyasha, catch Kaya." Inuyasha ran over and caught Kaya when she came falling down towards him. He jump back over to Miroku and laid her down while both of them check her over to make sure she was really alive in front of them. Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga which glowed bright green with his angry demonic aura feeding it. Hiro and he started clashing swords as sparks fly.

Miroku tried to wake Kaya which didn't work as she was out cold. Inuyasha growled as he kept his eyes on the two in the sky. He wanted to join Sesshomaru with killing the bastard, but knew his brother was entrusting him in protecting Kaya after what just happen. He glanced down to Kaya's unconscious form on the ground with relief in his eyes. He didn't know how he would've explained to Kagome if she did die from Sesshomaru blast. Kagome would probably purify Sesshomaru where he stood out of anger. Everybody had forgiven him of what happened to Rin and Kohaku, but if it happen again with Kaya; they wouldn't know how to react with Sesshomaru. They all became attach with Kaya so quickly that it's scary since they still didn't know much about her, but somehow she became something new in their small group and brought warmth back into their lives.

Sesshomaru and Hiro kept going at it in the sun setting sky. Orange and pink glowed on their forms as they clash back and forth. Bakusaiga pulse against Hiro's sword and it started cracking his sword from the immense of demonic power flowing through it. Hiro gritted his teeth as he was getting tired of holding his own against the dog demon. He glanced down towards Kaya's form and saw the hanyou and monk protecting her. Sesshomaru growl brought him back to his attention before him.

"I tire of my game with you. It's getting late and I need to report back with the bitch." Hiro smirk as he leap back a few paces from Sesshomaru and pointed his sword towards him. The great dog demon just snarled towards the hawk.

"You will never lay a finger on her again." His venomous tone snaps towards him.

"I assure you, mutt. She is going to have more than my fingers touching her tonight." Sesshomaru roared in pure anger as he unleashes a huge wave blast from Bakusaiga towards Hiro. The hawk just grinned as he looked at the wave. He didn't want to show his secret move just yet, but he really needed to be heading home. He stabs his sword in the wave and it completely consumes the blast within itself. Steam floated from the now hot green blade in Hiro's hand. He smirks as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed while Inuyasha and Miroku looked in shocked.

"Now it comes back tenth holds. See ya later." He waves his sword and a huge green bubble of the blast blew up around them.

Green light gulf the twilight sky and the bubble explode loudly around the area. Inuyasha and Miroku went flying back from the blast and crashing against trees. Sesshomaru fell back towards the ground and kneel while using Tenseiga barrier. He gritted his teeth in pain as the blast burnt his arms and face. He tried looking towards Kaya's form, but he couldn't see her or move towards her to protect her from the blast. Once the blast disappeared, trees were burnt backwards or in ash around Sesshomaru. Steam radiated off his body as his hand that held Tenseiga had burn and burns circle his outer face. He looked towards where Kaya laid and notice she was gone and so was Hiro. He growled in anger as he tried to stand, but he stumbles back down to his knees. He hated how weak that blast had made him. He looked towards an unconscious Inuyasha and Miroku who has small burns on them. He looked up towards the darken sky and grip his fist. He needed to get Kaya back and kill those hawks twice over.

Kaya groaned as her head was hurting uncontrollable. It felt like someone hit her really hard with a hammer. She slowly opens her blue eyes and notice she was somewhere new. Her nose flares from the scents around her and her heart stop. No… she was back in the slave camp. She looked around and notices she was tied with her hands behind her against a wooden pole inside a familiar tent in the camp. She was in the torture tent because she saw all their torture tools hanging about and a filthy, blood stained futon at one corner that brought back too many horrible memories. Her heart started pounding in fear as she pulled against her ties. Where was her lord? Why was she here? She thought her lord blast would have killed her and sent her hell. Was this her fate in hell as well? Tears started running down her pale cheeks as she wanted to go home to her mate.

"Well… look who is awake brother… is it time to play now?" Hiro's voice made her head snap to the entrance of the tent. She looked at them in fear as she saw Hiro standing proudly with his arms crossed in front of his chest while Jiro slowly enter the tent with a grin on his now scared face from where she clawed him to get free from him. Three claw marks ran down over his left eye and down to his jawline.

"Yes. It's time to play. I need to repay her for what she done to my handsome face." Jiro smirk with evil covering his face. Tears kept running down her face as the scent of fear and horror cover her whole body.

Sesshomaru open his eyes as he was resting his body against the wall of Inuyasha's hut. He had dragged his brother and the monk back to the village. He was greeted by their females who quickly went to treating their wounds. Mitsu looked around for Kaya and even looked up to him question. He just frowns to the small child as he couldn't tell her. He had failed at protecting his mate from those hawks. He blink slowly as he saw that the monk was still unconscious from the attack and Inuyasha was trying to move out of bed, but Kagome was telling him to stand down.

"Inuyasha, please don't move. You haven't recovered completely from your injuries." She plead with him as he just hmphed at her as he kept quiet.

"Don't give me an attitude, mister. You know how worry I am after see your unconscious form being drag by Lord Sesshomaru back home. It pains me so much that I thought I had lost you." Tears started flowing down her cheeks. Inuyasha winch as he cups her face to comfort her.

"Kagome… you should know by now it takes a lot more to kill me. See… I'm fine. Thanks to that bastard, I'm came back home to you and Inuki." He smiles comfortably towards her as he hugged her. She held him tightly as cried in his chest. Sesshomaru wanted to growl towards Inuyasha for calling him names, but let it pass as he wasn't in the mood. He closed his eyes as he grips his fist. He needed to be out looking for Kaya before those hawks do anything to her, but the Miko insisted for him to rest a bit too. She had cried too when he explained what all happen and where Kaya was. He started thinking of all the plans he needed to put in place to go search for his mate. The twins were already out searching for their new location along with the chameleon that Sosuke should have release. He needed to notify Sosuke of all that has happen, so he could have others out searching for Kaya. A deep low growl vibrated his chest. If they so much as harm Kaya, they will regret the day they met the Great Lord of the Western territory.


	16. Reipu

Chapter 16!

I'm on a roll here and its just getting better. Added old favorite characters in this story.

Warning: There is a taste of rape and blood in this chapter, so prepare ya'll self

I do not own none of the Inuyasha cast just my own and this story.

Please Review your thoughts and ideas. Someone asked about a certain someones mother and she does make appearance. Thanks for the idea.

ENJOY!

* * *

Laughter filled the camp as the ones in charge party and got drunk. The campfire light lightly filled into the dark tent that sat a broken Kaya. Her head hang down as she still was tie to the center pole. Blood cover her broken body completely. Blood drips slowly down her fingertips as her wrist bleed from her restraints digging into her skin. Blood matted into her tassel messy hair. The light orange yukata she been wearing since her arrival in Inuyasha's village was strain completely with her blood along being ripped at her hips and chest area. Bleeding claw marks ran up her leg calves and exposed neck. She hasn't been here long since her return here in this hell hole, but she knew she was ready to give up with living any longer. She would have healed already, but they kept reopening her wounds and inflecting new ones every day. They knew her healing progress too well, so she knew they would return any minute now.

"Sesshomaru…" She breathes out in pled as she wanted him to show already and save her, but he has yet to come. Has he forgotten her? Did he no longer want her? Hiro kept reminding her that he was going to let her die. She was useless to him. She was slowly starting to agree with him about Sesshomaru. He would probably look at her state right now in disgust. She never will be a good enough mate for him and his reign. Who was she kidding?

She took a painful exhale before she let sleep consume for a little while before they came in and continue their torture with her. Darkness in gulf her dreams as she didn't want to remember any of the torture she had taken the past week. It felt more than a week of torture, but soon she would lose track of time like before when it was her and her mother. Her mother… She has yet to scent her mother anywhere in his camp. She wonders what have befallen her beloved mother who saved her from this world for 50 years. Who gave her a chance to meet the most interesting dog demon that treated her like a precious rare jewel than a stress reliever rag doll. Also, meeting wonderful humans and a hanyou that accepted her along with a human child that saw her as an adopted mother. Tears stung her wounded cheeks as she missed her family dearly.

"Fear not, pup. He is coming for you." She open her weak blue eyes and looked around the dark tent as she hear a strong, powerful deep male voice give her hope. Was she so far in despair that she was hearing things?

"My eldest son will come for you, my daughter. If he's anything like me, he will save his mate from death." The deep male voice spoke to her again in the darkness of the tent.

"Who…?" Her weak voice whisper in questioning as she kept searching for the person.

"A father that still watches over his sons. I will be here keeping you alive till he arrives for you, my dear." She knew there was a smile in his voice as she gave a weak smile in return.

"Thank… you…" Tears ran down her cheeks more as she closed her eyes again.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration as he stood at the top of a high cliff overlooking the valley down below him. It's going on two weeks since Kaya's abduction and he has yet to locate those hawks campsite. Tetsu and Tsuki found traces of their moment, but every time they got close enough to finding them; they would disappear from sight. Sosuke had been searching personally along with some of his loyal troops and the chameleon on finding Kaya. Inuyasha and the taijiya along with her fire cat demon were out searching too while the other stay behind. His patience was wary thin with this search. They couldn't vanish into thin air so easily. From the twin's report, their camp is huge as it harbors tons of different kinds of rare demons and things. He growled once more as he looked at the setting sun as another day was passing without news of anything. Something was telling him he didn't have much time to find Kaya alive. He thought about his options on his search then he remembers a certain item his mother held that would valuable to his search to locate his mate. Maybe he should go pay his mother a visit. He gave himself a mental groan as his mother would not appreciate not giving her approval of his chosen mate. He turn away from the cliff and started walking into the dark forest for his travel to his mother's palace.

Kaya screamed awake as a claw hand yank her head back with using her hair. She gritted her teeth as her pained blue eyes landed on a set of playful yellow eyes. Jiro kneel before her as he was the one that held her head back for him to see. He grinned as he saw the claw wound that ran down her left side of her face was still healing. He had paid her back on the wound that she inflicted on his face. Three claw marks ran down from her left temple, down over her left eye, and then down to her jawline.

"Ready to play again, bitch? Tonight I have something really special for you." His grin turns wider as evil trace his face feature. He lean closer to her face and whisper darkly, "I'm going to make sure that mutt will never want you again in his bed after what I'm about to do to you."

Fear engulfed Kaya's blue eyes as she knew what was about to happen to her. He laughed as he saw her fear. He grip her still tender wrist which made her hiss in pain before she scream out when he pulled her wrist out of her ties against the pole. Her arms slump to her side as she didn't have the strength to move them. Fresh blood drip down her hands as her wrist wounds reopen. She hissed and groan in pain as he drag her by her hair and toss her on the blood strain futon. Her body trembles in fear as she shook her head no as she tried to use whatever strength she had left in her body to try to move from the futon. Jiro backhanded her hard across her face to keep her down on the futon as he kneels over her. She groans in pain as she had her eyes closed. She gags for air as he grips her throat with one hand while the other tore up her yukata. Tears started spilling from her eyes as she yelled out no and stop the best she could towards him.

Once he exposed her naked broken body before him, he smirks as looked her over. "Aren't you the dirty harlot? I'm going to fuck you so bad that no male would ever want to touch you again." He laughed evilly down at her. He removes his clothes and positions himself at her entrance. He paused as he saw the crescent mate mark on her left top breast. He growled deadly as he flexed out his poisonous talons and tear them over the mark. She let out a painful high pitched scream as she held her chest in pain. He grabs her wrists and pin them above her head. She felt his poison entering her as it burn her flesh. She tried to gasp for air as he finally thrust within her. She closed her eyes in pain as she tried to struggle against him, but he would just hit her or claw up her chest more. He finished in her twice before flipping her over on her stomach and taking her from the back. She screams in pain several times as he ran his talons over her back and butt cheeks leaving trails of blood in their wake. She tried to stay awake from the blood loss and his poison consuming her.

Jiro stood up once he was done with her and went to a wash bowl to clean himself of the blood. Kaya lay on the futon with her body covered with fresh claw marks and fresh blood that was mixed with his poison. She gritted her teeth as her body felt like it was on fire. Soon, blood started running from her ears, nose, eyes, and mouth like before when she was poisoned by Jiro. She coughed on the blood as she open her eyes weakly and looked up to the ceiling of the tent. ' _Sesshomaru...help me… Mate? Where are you?_ ' her last thoughts before she fell unconscious.

Sesshomaru arrived to his mother's palace in the sky that held her castle. He walked into the courtyard and saw his mother was already waiting for him. She stood with great posture with her long silver hair flowing freely behind her as her fur pelt was wrapped around her purple and white kimono. Her fine features on her face held wonder as her gold eyes met the ones of her son.

"What brings you to my home, dear son? Finally missing your beloved mother?" She had a hint of humor on her tone as Sesshomaru stop in front of her with a cold stare.

"Greetings, mother. I come to ask for the Ishi o Hakkutsu." He said flatly as he eyed her in silence.

"Why would you need it? I never heard of you having a problem locating things." She eyed him back as she stood her ground.

"I am trying to contain something that was taken from me. I have little time to explain myself to you, mother." He hmphed at her as he had no time for her games.

"Does it have something to do with the mate you have taken without my consent, Sesshomaru?" She narrowed her eyes sharply at him in question.

He gave her a warning growl at her as he no longer had patience within himself. "Yes."

She closed her eyes and stood in silence. "So be it, but once you contain her back in your ranks. I would appreciate that you bring her to me so I can give my approval for her. It's the last thing a mother can give to her beloved son. I shall have it fetch for you quickly."

She looked at him again before she called one of her servants. A little pink imp ran up to her side and bow lowly. She ordered the imp to get the stone which they nodded and ran off. She looked back to her son and gave him a slight smirk. "Tell me… what is my son's mate like? I want to hear from you on what you see in her."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before he looked away from his mother, "She is a fine dog demoness from a rare pack from a forgotten land. She is the last of her bloodline. She is fine candidate at breeding strong and powerful heirs."

His mother eyed him strongly and smiles slightly, "I thought I would never see the day that my dear son would fall for a demoness so. Just don't have the same fate as your father at taking a human later in life." An angry growl answer her back as he glared at her as he knew he would never followed his father's footsteps. Just the thought of him doing that to himself or Kaya made him ill to his stomach.

Sesshomaru roar in pain as he fell to one knee while gripping the left side of his chest. It felt like someone ran him through with a blade smear in acid. His mother was at his side quickly as she looked at him with worried in her eyes. "What pains you, Sesshomaru? Is it your mate you feel?" He looked at her with confusion in his eyes as he didn't know what she meant by that.

"You had mark her, yes? So when that mark on her is pierced or replaced you would feel the pain she is feeling. I'm guessing where you are gripping your chest is where you had marked her. Something has happened to her for you to feel her pain." She explained as she helped him back to his feet. He growled as he gritted his teeth. His eyes flashed with his demonic blood as the thought of Kaya in pain pissed him off.

The imp return with a garnet stone in her hand and handed it to Sesshomaru's mother. She took it and gave it to Sesshomaru, "Go. You have little time to get to her now. Use your heart to call to her with the stone. It will get you there faster."

Sesshomaru eyed the shining garnet stone and nod his head as he turn to leave his mother's palace. "Remember… I would like to meet this demoness who dare steal my son's heart." He hmphed as he couldn't help the slightly smirk to appear on his lips.

* * *

Meaning of Ishi o Hakkutsu: unearthly stone

(I made it up the stone and No it isn't i the series)


	17. Greetings

Chapter 17!

I thought I wouldn't have this out till later, but I got it down for today. YOUR WELCOME!

Have a lot of goodness in this chapter and kinda had fun writing this for some reason.

So ya'll know I wrote down a checklist of the ideas I have for the rest of this story, so I cross out two lines out today. I believe this going to be the longest story _**EVER**_ I have in my archives.

Big THANKS to everyone reviewing. Seen me more and I will actually answer you back on anything. If you ask me anything about what might happen next I will give you a good hint on the next chapter, so REVIEW!

I do not own any of Inuyasha cast just my own and story.

ENJOY! 3

* * *

In complete darkness engulfed Kaya as she curl within herself with her arms wrap around her knees. Blood and tears mingle together as they ran down her cheeks. Blood kept running from her ears, nose, and mouth. She was going to die. Something kept telling her that while she sat in silence. She open her bloodshot eyes as she looked around the darkness in hope someone would appear to save her from this nightmare. She wanted to see her friends and adopted daughter again. But most of all she wanted her mate in front of her and to embrace her like last time she was here.

"Wake up, daughter. You must wake up now." A deep male voice called out to her.

Her head shot up and look for the owner of the voice. "Where…? Who are you?" She question out into the vast of darkness.

She looked around her in a panic till her eyes landed on a dark figure that outline from the darkness. The figure was about 6'2 in height and board in physique. "Wake up! Or you will die before he comes for you. You must not die for you will never return." The being spoke with the deep voice. More tears ran down her eyes as she slowly moves to stand before the figure.

"Am I going to die?" She said with a scared voice as she slowly touches her face. She felt wetness and warmth before she looked at her blood stained fingers. She froze in fear as her hands tremble. She was about to scream in pain till the male figure grip her wrist firm and bright shining light engulf her darkness completely.

She closed her eyes from the light in fear but the warmth that the light gave off made all her fear disappear. She slowly opens her blue eyes that were no longer bloodshot. All the blood that once drains from her face disappear and stop completely. She looked at the male before her with wide eyes as he looked very familiar, but new to her. His features were older, but held wisdom. He had the same gold eyes as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, but his held warmth and thoughtfulness. He had one bold dark purple stripe on each cheek. His silver hair was long and up in a high ponytail with bushy bangs covering his eyebrows. He wore a simple white kimono with his fluffy fur pelt behind him. He releases her wrist and stood with so much dominance in his being. He gave her a warming smile as he cross his strong arms in front of his chest.

"Who…?" That one word escaped her lips as she just stared at him in awe. She felt a bit intimidated by him, but something told her he wasn't here to harm her.

"I am Inu no Taisho. I am Sesshomaru and Inuyasha late great father." His answer sent chills down her being from his booming voice. She was meeting the late great daiyoukai of the western lands. Her beloved mate's father.

"Am I dead to be meeting you, my lord?" She asked in fear as she looked around. She paused as she noticed the light had turned her darkness into a grand garden with so many flowers and sakura trees in full bloom. A waterfall pours into huge pond behind him.

"Call me father, Kaya. And no… you are not dead. I am here to protect you till my son arrives for you. I am in your debt as you melted the ice around my son's heart. Along with her… of course." He pointed towards a small girl no older than 7 years of age wearing a orange and yellow yukata playing in the field of flowers. She had small side ponytail on the top of her head. She looked up towards them with her big brown eyes and gave them a huge smile while waving.

Kaya fell to her knees as she had a hand to her mouth. "Rin…?" She looked at the small girl as tears ran down her cheeks. She is having the great privilege to finally meet Rin. She looked up to Inu no Taisho who smile down to her before looking towards the small child. Rin's giggles filled the area as she rushes towards them and stop before her with a huge smile still on her face. She bows to the great daiyoukai before bowing to her. Kaya bows back as she looked at the young girl in amazement.

"Hi Kaya! It's so good to finally meet you. Thank you for watching over our lord Sesshomaru. He is very good demon lord. I miss him dearly, but I know he is in good hands. May you tell him hi and I am doing fine for me?" She looked at Kaya with happiness. Kaya nodded as she tried to reach out to the small child. She cupped Rin's cheek softly as more tears ran down cheeks. "Of course, sweetie."

"Rin. Go play while I talk to Kaya." Inu no Taisho spoke up in warmth to the child.

"Hai!" Rin nods her small head before she look up to Kaya. "Goodbye, Kaya." She turned and ran off into the field of flowers while waving to them. Her small figure soon vanishes from the garden. Kaya tremble in happiness as tears still ran down her cheeks. How was she going to tell her lord that she met his late young ward? Would he believe her or thought she went insane? She looked back up to the great daiyoukai as he had his hand out to her. She took it as she let him help her off her knees.

"Are you sure I am not dead? I just got to see Rin for the first time while I know she has past to the next life." She questions him again. He chuckled as he shakes his head.

"You are not dead, daughter, but if you do not wake up; I cannot save you from death. You must wake up now." His booming voice shook her core.

"I am awake. How do I wake up if I am already awake?" She question as she did not understand what he meant she had to wake up or she will die.

"No, you're unconscious. Near death's door. You must wake up. You must not die for the sake of Sesshomaru's heart. If you die, the meaning of his name will befall over Japan." He explained as he looked at her with his pleading gold eyes.

"How do I awake? I do not know how to." She panics as she held her head in her hands. Inu no Taisho place his hand on her shoulder which made her look up to him. He gave her a hopeful smile.

"Calm yourself. Close your eyes. Focus on Sesshomaru presence and you will awake. He is waiting for you." She looked at him with calmness while she lowers her hands from her head. She took a deep breath as she nods.

"Thank you, father..." Her cheeks flare bright red from a blush. "…For keeping hope in my heart and for keeping me alive. I am now in your debt." She bows her head low to him.

"Just keep doing for my son and bringing life to his future pups." He smiled widely down to her as she looked at him with wide eyes before sadness filled them. "But… I…"

"You will bear many sons and daughters for my son. I promise you that." Tears filled her blue eyes as happiness filled her heart. "Now… close your eyes and search for Sesshomaru."

She nods slowly as she closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. The warmness of the garden and Inu no Taisho presences surrounded her being as she listens out for Sesshomaru. She breathe slowly as the once pain of Jiro's poison no longer pained her body or the wounds he inflicted on her. She tried to open her eyes to tell the late daiyoukai that it's not working, but she was having a hard time reopening hers this time around. She started panicking in fears as she couldn't wake up.

"Kaya!" A demanding voice called out to her and her eyes slowly open. ' _Sesshomaru…'_

Sesshomaru stood in a clearing holding the Ishi o Hakkutsu in his left hand. He looked at the stone and grips it lightly. He closed his eyes as he sent some of his demonic energy into the stone. 'Take me to Kaya. Take me to my mate.' The stone glowed bright green that soon engulf his form and shot to the sky. He reopens his eyes and notice he was near Mount Fuji. He narrowed his eyes in anger as he smelled Kaya's blood strongly in the air. His made his blood boil as he tried to control his demonic aura to not attract attention just yet. He now needed to let the others know where the camp location.

"Tetsu. Tsuki." He called the twins as he knew they would hear him wherever they might be easily.

Two shadows appeared kneel before him with their heads bow. They looked up and their eyes widen as they knew the hawk demon's camp was nearby. They could sense it along with smelling all the demons scents.

"Notify Sosuke of this location along with my brother. Tell them I plan to attack this camp tonight with or without their presence." He ordered which the twins nodded before disappearing into the shadows.

Sesshomaru looked towards the location where the camp sat out of view and growl lowly. They chose this spot because of the high demonic aura the mount held. The demonic aura was so strong that it could hide a whole colony of demons from plain sight. His nose flared as Kaya's scent was so strong of blood it made his body tense and ready to attack, but he kept himself back as he knew he needed someone beside himself to attack this huge camp filled with hawks and eagle demons along with their unique pets. He just wonders who would be the first to show to his aid. Sosuke or Inuyasha. Sosuke would be more reliable as he easier to order around and had better combat training with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha acted reckless and listen to nobody but himself when it came to battle. He moved to the shadows of the forest that surround Mount Fuji and waited for his first companion to arrive.

Inuyasha ran forwards with Sango behind him while riding Kirara. He was getting frustrated as he couldn't pick up Kaya's or those hawks scent anywhere. They been at it for weeks and Sango started suggested that they should wait for Sesshomaru to send them info of their location. No way in hell he was going to wait around till his bastard of a brother notifies them of Kaya's whereabouts and condition. He wanted to save her as much as the next person. She has been there for him and his family like an older sister. He actually wanted Inuki to grow up knowing Kaya as an aunt and how full demons were not all the same towards hanyous. He skid to a stop and narrowed his eyes as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kirara had stop as well as her and Sango looked towards Inuyasha in wonder.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango called out as she saw his hand on his sword's hilt and his ears twitching. She places her hand on her Hiraikotsu and prepares herself for anything.

"Someone is here." He answers her as he looks around. He tense up as a being appear in front of him in a kneeling posture with their head bow.

"I bring word from Lord Sesshomaru." A feminine voice spoke up to him from the person kneeling before him. She looked up towards Inuyasha with her silted greenish brown iris eyes. Inuyasha nose flared as he could smell she was a viper demon.

"So! What does he want now?" Inuyasha said annoyance as he held his ground against this demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru has located the enemy's camp. The camp is located at the base of Mount Fuji. He is going to attack tonight with or without your presence. So he said." She relay the message before bowing again and disappearing from sight.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he growled in annoyance.

"Climb on, Inuyasha. We can get there before nightfall." Sango yelled down to him which he quickly jumps on Kirara back behind Sango. They flew towards the mountain in a hurry.

Sosuke stood at the top of cliff that oversees the western territory. His brows fury in annoyance as there was still no signs of Lady Kaya anywhere. He knew he needed to find something soon before he had Lord Sesshomaru down his neck. The young lady was their future in the western land. Honestly, he saw her as a breath of fresh air in their lord's presence. After the lord had lost his young human ward, he had revert back to his old cold habits with everyone as with the small human he was easier to deal with it. Now with Kaya in the picture, he notices their lord was becoming easier to talk with and relay ideas. He was in the young lady's debt for saving them from Lord Sesshomaru's cold rule.

"Tetsu… report." He said calmly as he had sense the young viper demon nearby. He hopes the young demon come with good news from their lord.

Tetsu appeared and kneel before him with his head bow, "I come with a message from our lord."

Sosuke looked down at him with his patient emerald eyes. He waves his hand for his hand for him to continue on.

"Lord Sesshomaru has located the campsite that Kaya is being held. It's at the base of Mount Fuji. He is planning on attacking the camp tonight with or without your presence." Tetsu reported to Sosuke with his head still bowed.

Sosuke narrowed his eyes as he pulled out a scroll and wrote down something on it. He rolled it up and handled it to Tetsu. "Take this to my troops back at the estate then report back Sesshomaru's side along with your sister. He going to need all of us in this battle if he likes it or not. Go!" He ordered as Tetsu took the scroll before bowing again and disappears from in front of him.

He looked to his left, "Ready to go assist our lord, Eiji?" A man with fair skin appears before him wearing the western armor in front of his green and blue kimono. His dark forest green hair was up in a high ponytail. Orange stripes marked his cheeks and down his chin. His black eyes stared right back at Sosuke's green eyes. He smirks as he placed his right hand on his black sheathed katana on his hip.

"Of course… I'm dying to meet the lady of the western lands." He spoke in flirtatious deep voice as he looked towards Mount Fuji in the great distance of their home land.


	18. Ambush Attack

Chapter 18!

I decided to tell everyone that loves this story a little secret about what I decided to do for this story, but I will be cruel and tell you when I get closer to the end. BWAHAHAHA!

I most likely won't be able to post chapter 19 till after thanksgiving unless I can get it out by Wednesday if i push myself, but knowing me... that's a HUGE maybe.

Review... Review... Review and it might motivate me to release chapters more faster. .

I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast. Just my people and story.

ENJOY

* * *

As the sun was setting down and leaving the day, Sesshomaru looked to his left in the forest as he saw Sosuke and Eiji approach his being calmly. They stop in the clearing and bow respectfully to him. Sesshomaru gave them a nod as he was bit glad they showed up first to his aid. He hmphed as he spoke too soon as he watched Inuyasha landed right in front of him along with the Taijiya right behind with her fire cat demon. Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest as he looked at Sesshomaru with annoyance.

"Thank you for coming for once in one of my request for battle, little brother." Humor and sarcasm radiated off his voice as he look down to him.

"You cocky bastard, you knew last time I was seal to the tree for 50 years. Anyway, I'm more here for Kaya's well-being than your stupid aid." Inuyasha growled back in response. Growls came from Sosuke and Eiji as they didn't like how the hanyou spoke to their lord while Sango just face palm from Inuyasha's words.

Sesshomaru just gave him an hmphed before he looked back to Sosuke. "This Sesshomaru formulated a plan." He told them before he pause and saw Tetsu and Tsuki appear and bow. Good, he could use them as well in this battle. He looked at everyone as he was thinking quickly on the plan.

"Inuyasha, you and Sosuke will deal with Hiro-"Inuyasha cut him off, "Why the hell I have to fight with him to take out that stupid hawk?"

Sosuke glared towards Inuyasha, "Trust me... I do not wish to fight with a hanyou as well, but if Lord Sesshomaru thinks it's best then so be it." Inuyasha growled as he placed his hand on his sword.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Inuyasha, "Fighting among ourselves will not save my mate any faster, Inuyasha. Have you forgotten her well-being already?" Inuyasha tsk as he stayed quiet. It was his way to say continue on.

Sesshomaru clear his throat and repeated himself, "Sosuke and Inuyasha will go after and distract Hiro. Tetsu and Tsuki, you two will set off bombs within the camp and release the capture demons." The twins bow and nodded in agreement.

"Eiji, this Sesshomaru needs you to shadow him along with taijiya as we retrieve Kaya. Once we have her, taijiya take Kaya away from here and back to Inuyasha's village. Eiji, you will back her up of any upcoming threats." Eiji and Sango nodded in agreement. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru.

"Let me guess… you're going after the leader." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes down coldly to him and slightly nodded. "Precisely." They all looked at each other before preparing themselves to attack the camp.

Silence lay out through the slave camp as the rare demons cages laid about the camp and tents of the occupants slept for the night. A few eagle demons walk through the camp as they were on patrol for the night. Jiro and Hiro just walked out of the torture tent that held Kaya inside while laughing among themselves. They stop and narrowed their yellow eyes as they knew something was off about this particular night. Silence filled their camp with some scoff here and there from their companions. Tension started to fill the air around them as their hair stood at the back of their necks.

"Hiro…" Jiro spoke in a hush tone as Hiro nodded his head as he walked towards the entrance.

"WIND SCAR!" A bright yellow wave crash through the camp taking out a lot of the eagle demons posted around. Then a huge green wave attack after the wind scar taking out more of the eagle and hawk demons.

Inuyasha and Sosuke charged up on Hiro who prepared himself against them. Kirara flew above the camp with Sango on her back as she followed Sesshomaru within the camp. Bombs started setting off around the camp; blowing up enemy tents. Eagle and Hawk demons were getting sliced up by an unseen being as it made a clear way for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru followed Kaya's scent while cutting down hawks and eagles in the process. He stood in front of a tent that Kaya's blood smelled the strongest along with those hawk brothers. His eyes turned red and purple as he could smell their scent mixed in with Kaya's. Sango landed next to him with her Hiraikotsu behind her. She paused as she saw him changing to his demon form. She looked towards the tent and wonders what was wrong for him to act that way.

"Wait for my call." His cold deadly voice broke her contraction on the tent's entrance. She just nodded as she stood guard outside.

Sesshomaru walked into the tent and growled deadly as he tried so hard to keep his composure and not transform into his demon form in this small tent. He saw his mate lying naked with her shredded yukata around her on a filthy blood stained futon unconscious. He saw the still open wounds around her wrist, back, chest, and thighs. He walked up to the futon and kneels beside her. Her black blood matted hair laid over her blood stained face. He kept a low growl as he took off his white and red kimono top which left him with his white Han juban under his armor. He covered Kaya's form and ties it around her body. He slowly pick her up bridal style in his arms and growled more as her hair fell from her face and saw the three claw marks running down the left side of her face. He stood with her in his tightly grip arms with his hair shadowing his angry face. He could smell that bastard's poison on her skin, but he notice it wasn't inflecting her like last time she was first poisoned by it.

"Kaya." He needed to see her blue eyes to reassure him of her well-being. He gritted his teeth as she didn't respond.

"Kaya!" He yelled down to her demanding for her to awake. He tense up as he saw her eyes moving under her eyelids. He watched as her icy blue eyes slowly appeared and looked up to him with weakness. He smelled salt in the air again which still shocks himself as he had allowing a few tears escape his eyes when their eyes met. He just saw her give him a weak smile before she fell back unconscious in his arms. He held her closer as he didn't want to be separate from her again, but he knew she needed to be back in allied hands. He walked out of the tent as he saw Eiji silently killing off enemies that approach the tent along with the taijiya.

"Sango… Eiji… take her back to Inuyasha's village for the miko treatment." He ordered as it caught their attention. Sango rushed up to him and gasp at the damage on Kaya. She nodded as she called for her cat demon whole rush up to them. Sango hop onto Kirara back and Sesshomaru placed Kaya's form in front of her. Sango held on tight to Kirara and Kaya.

"I'll follow on the ground taijiya. Go." Eiji told her as he used his camouflage ability and rushed out of the camp.

"I promise to get her back home. See you at the village, Lord Sesshomaru." Sango promised him as Kirara took to the air. A huge red blast headed their way and Sesshomaru held his ground as he used Tenseiga barrier to block the blast. When the dust cleared around him, he saw Jiro before him with his red glowing blade in front of him. He glances towards the sky and noticed Sango dodge the attack and took off towards home.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes deadly towards Jiro who just gave him a smirk. "Who said you can take off with her? I'm not done torturing her for her behavior lately." Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga and started attacking Jiro head on. He wanted to silence the hawk once and for all.

Inuyasha clashed swords with Hiro as he kept laughing in his face. All the laughter kept making Inuyasha more annoyed. Once they jump apart from one another, Sosuke would jump in with his sword. Hiro just kept laughing as he used his sword to absorb every attack they threw at him. He was going to use his Midoriiro no Bakuhatsu on them and finish this silly attack. Sosuke and Inuyasha now stood beside each other as the glared at Hiro.

"Now… let's finish this silly little fight." Hiro snickered as he aims his sword in the air while it glowed green.

"He going to do that attack I told you about. My backlash wave can knock it back towards him. I doubt you would have a similar attack." Inuyasha grip his sword tightly as he prepares himself of the attack.

"Quiet down, pup. I got something up my sleeves for this so call attack." Sosuke grip his sword with one hand as he stood his ground. Inuyasha just gave him a huff before placing a smirk on his own lips.

"There is so much confidence between you two. Don't take this so lightly when this can wipe out the whole camp so easily." Hiro smiled evilly as a huge green orb form above the tip of the sword while lighting and sparks cracked through the orb. It kept growing as it block out the moon high in the sky. "Goodbye bastards! MIDORIIRO NO BAKUHATSU!"

He slams the orb on the ground and it charged towards Sosuke and Inuyasha. They glance at each other before waving their swords. "BACKLASH WAVE! TAIGĀAI!" They said in union as a huge tornado like wave formed from the Tessaiga and rushed towards Hiro's orb. A similar tornado appeared from Sosuke's sword but it was orange and black in color. Both tornado type attacks twisted together and fused as it rushes towards the green orb. The attacks clashed with a loud crack that erupt the camp and soon the green orb was upon Hiro. He looked at the orb with huge yellow eyes with shock and fear engulf in them. The green orb absorbed Hiro and he let a loud shrieked in pain while his body dissipated into nothing. A huge explosion erupt the whole area. Once the dust lifted from the explosion, Sosuke and Inuyasha saw the spot that Hiro once stood and the forest behind him was burnt and black from the destruction. Both Inuyasha and Sosuke released a sigh in relief.

(A/N: Taigaai means Tiger eye.)

"Well… one hawk brother down… come on let's get the other one…" Inuyasha said as he was about to head towards Sesshomaru's direction, but Sosuke stop him with his sword.

"No. That fight alone is his alone to face. Would you want someone to interfere with your battle against a demon that had kidnap your mate and harm them? This is his revenge for Lady Kaya." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes towards nothing as he knew this tiger demon was right. He would kill the person if someone interferes with his fight against whoever dare harm Kagome and Inuki.

"All we can do for Lord Sesshomaru is give him faith and clear out this camp of those filthy birds." Inuyasha nodded as him and Sosuke took off to clear out the camp.

* * *

YES I know it was a quick fight and not much detail, but you know what SUE ME! Hiro's death isn't that important in this story!

Oh yeah if you need any words define, just let me know. I do try my best to define it for you.

Till Next Time!


	19. Boom!

CHAPTER 19!

YOU'RE SO LUCKY I LIKE YA'LL!

Yes yes i know its a short chapter, but be happy i release it before thanksgiving. Be thankful I gave it to you!

I will release the big secret of mine on the next chapter about this story. Ya'll will go ape shit! lol

I do not own any of inuyasha folks just mine and the story.

Review... Review... REVIEW! OR i will end it right here! Don't tempt me!

ENJOY!

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her huge boomerang type weapon towards a swarm of lower level demons that followed her. Kaya still lay unconscious in front of her and she couldn't pin point Eiji figure down below since he was camouflage. She did notice that those twin serpent demons that were loyal to Lord Sesshomaru were down below her also helping get rid of these demons. She caught her weapon and sat it behind her as she notices they had rid the demons already. She looked down to Kaya's form and patted her shoulder.

"Hold on, Kaya. We are almost home." She whispers before she looked at Kirara. "Come on, Kirara. We must hurry and get Kaya to Kagome." The fire cat demon roars in agreement before flying faster.

The camp sat in ruins as several demons lay around dead along with some of the exotic demons that the hawks had capture. Some had escape while the others had been victims of the battle. Sesshomaru stood in a small clearing of the camp with Bakusaiga in his left arm. His deadly gold eyes her focus on one being only. Jiro. The hawk demon stood before him about a few feet from him with his own glowing red sword in his left hand. They had stood there facing each other off for quite some time now while the chaos around them finally calm down and went quiet. Jiro pointed his sword towards Sesshomaru and glared.

"Because of you, I had to be mean towards Kaya. If you didn't remove my mark off of her, I would've left her alone and let her live her pathetic life. That mark was my link to her whereabouts. Once that link was erased, I had to hunt her down because Kaya knows too much about my operations. I don't want her giving away too much. Now… after I finish this with you; I'm going to go retrieve back Kaya and rebuild my business." Jiro smirk as he heard a low growl come from Sesshomaru.

"You will not get pass this Sesshomaru. Your life ends now." Sesshomaru rush towards Jiro and their swords clash with great friction between them.

Any other enemy that has come in contact with Sesshomaru he was able to easily eliminated them from existence, but Jiro had held his own against him. He could tell there was more to this hawk than he led on about himself. If Kaya held valuable information and he feared of her speaking of it he would have killed her by now instead of torture her. But yet… he kept her alive for his amusement. Sesshomaru growl from that thought alone as he used Tenseiga to distract Jiro and free Bakusaiga from the sword. He knew Tenseiga wouldn't inflict harm on Jiro, but the hawk didn't know about his father's useless sword abilities.

Jiro grinned as grab the bare blade with his free hand. "I told you before I know all about you. You're not the only one with spies." Sesshomaru glares at him as he didn't like being spied on so freely. He pushed against Jiro and they both jump back from each other. He stood tall with both his swords in his hands while Jiro stood with his sword ready to attack again.

"Why you care so much for Kaya? She is completely useless to you. She will never bear you heirs. What will you do? Be like your father and pursue a human?"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru growled deadly as he sent several huge green waves from Bakusaiga towards Jiro. Jiro dodge every wave blast then counter it back with red flame waves from his own sword towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dodge the attacks easily and use his speed to appear in front of the hawk and swung down with his glowing green sword. Jiro gritted his teeth as he stops his sword with his just in time. Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and use his poison claws to his advantage to attack him while their swords were in lock. Jiro jump away to dodge and pointed his sword upwards like Hiro attack. He narrowed his eyes towards Sesshomaru and pointed his red blade towards him. A huge fire ball blasted from the tip and flew towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru held his ground as he prepares Bakusaiga for the attack. He places his sword before his eyes which turn red with their purple iris. Kaya's clawed up face appeared before his eyes and his demonic energy surge through Bakusaiga. The demonic energy surge through his being with tension and power that his hair and clothes started floating lifting around him. "Be gone." He spoke with so much boom in his voice before he release a very huge green explosive wave towards Jiro's fireball and his being. Lightning crackled and circled the wave as it sliced through the fireball and headed straight towards Jiro. Jiro's yellow eyes widen as he knew he didn't have time dodge the attack. A huge explosion engulfs the whole camp and destroys everything within it.

Inuyasha and Sosuke landed a couple miles away from the destroy camp and looked at the damage. They barely made it out just in time to dodge the attack. Inuyasha looked at the destruction with amazement, but now knew how angry Sesshomaru was. He knew for a very long time Sesshomaru wasn't one to piss off, but now that Kaya's in the picture; he definitely wasn't going to piss him off anytime soon. Sosuke eyed the area as the dust cleared at the now dissipated camp. He saw Sesshomaru just standing calmly with an annoyed look in his golden eyes. He knew something was wrong, but would ask later on the matter.

Lord Sesshomaru hmphed with disappointment while he sheathed Bakusaiga at his side. "After all that; I still failed at destroying him." He told himself with a venomous tone. He glanced behind him and saw Sosuke and Inuyasha watching him from a distance. He turned and walked towards them. He needed to head to Inuyasha's village to see Kaya's condition. He finally approached Sosuke and Inuyasha. Sosuke was the first to speak up for once.

"Is it over, my lord?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his subordinate and hmphed as he started his travel towards Inuyasha's village.

"Sosuke, report back to the estate and I will send the twins out to search for his whereabouts." Sesshomaru spoke his normal cold tone which Sosuke nodded in agreement.

"Hai! Inuyasha, if you wish not willing to die right now, I advise not to bring up your opinions right now. Till next time, hanyou." Inuyasha growled as he crossed his arms at the tiger demon, but nodded his head in silence. Inuyasha remember Kaya's words for being the bigger demon in situations. As much he wants to bitch his brother out, but he knew right now wasn't a good time. Sosuke nodded and left in the other direction back towards the western lands. Sesshomaru took off in his flight while jump and ran after him towards his village to see what's going on with Kaya's condition.

Jiro coughed up blood as he held his right arm with his left hand. He lean back against a tree as blood ran down his face. He glared at the space in front of him. His right arm was decomposing slowly from that attack. He was able to dodge in time, but sacrifice his right arm in the process. "I'm not done yet. Mark my words, dog demon. I will return and cause harm to everything you hold dear." His laughter engulfs the forest before he disappeared into the shadows.

' _Wake up. You are now safe from harm. He is waiting for you to awake, daughter.'_ Lord Inu no Taisho voice enter Kaya's mind.

She groaned as she slowly open her ocean blue eyes. She looked around slowly and notices she was in a familiar hut. Her nose flared and a smile kissed her lips. She smelled her family around her. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, the children, and last Sesshomaru's scent circled around her. She was safe and home. She turns her head as she was alone in the hut. She heard noises outside as it couldn't be more than midday. She slowly sat up and looked down to her figure. She was wearing a light blue yukata with sakura pattern on it. It was one of her favorites that Sesshomaru had it made for her and she had pack for the trip. She opens her yukata and notices all her wounds had finally healed and left no scarring. She ties up her clothes and slowly touches her face of where she had the matching claw marks on her left side of her face. She sighed softly as two of the claw marks were missing, but one stayed and scarred. It ran down her eyebrow, over her eye, and stop just near her lips. She figures it will be her reminder of what had happen.

She looked towards the door as she heard the doormat be pushed to the side. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes as she saw her lord standing at the entrance. Her body started shaking as she quickly got up and rush to him. She embraced him tightly as she released her tears. She had missed him so much and feared she would never see him again. She cried more as she felt his protected hand on the top of her head.

"My lord, I was so scared that I would never return back to your side. I had almost given up, but someone told me not to because you would come for me." She cried as she gripped his kimono in fear this all a dream to her.

"Kaya… do not doubt this Sesshomaru ability. This Sesshomaru will always come to your rescue since you are his mate and lady to his lands." He looked down to her with his slightly soften eyes, but his cold mask still held firm. She looked up to him and nodded. "Forgive me. I will never again doubt you."

He nodded and slowly moves her off him. "Now, tell me who told you not to give up?" She smiles softly as a light blush touch her cheeks. "You should sit because it's an unbelievable story, my lord." He eyed her as he moved her back to her futon from where she awaken from and sat her down while he sat across from her. "Go on."


	20. Blessing

CHAPTER 20!

Good Lord! I thought I would never see the end of this story. I'm posting one more chapter to this story as it is coming to an end. NO! right? lol

Well I did say I have a surprise for everyone regarding this story. Drum roll please! _~drums rolling in the background~_

I am making a SEQUEL to this story! YAY!

The sequel will be called Japanese Star, so look out for it when I finish this story next week. Any question about anything just inbox me and I give you as much info on it as much as I can.

Well on with the story! I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast just my own and story.

ENJOY!

* * *

Kaya took in a deep breath as she wonder how she should mention that Sesshomaru's father kept her alive when she was ready to give up. Also mentioning she got to see Rin and had a message for him from the little girl. She rests her hands in her lap as she still debated on how to start the conversation on the subject. She snapped out her thoughts as she felt a light warm touch on her left cheek and lightly tracing her scar. She looked up to pools of gold and saw a hint of sadness in them. She touches his hand softly on her cheek and gave him a warm smile.

"Sorry, my lord, but this will not heal like the others did. My face is forever scarred. I am sorry if this displeases you and you no longer wish to see my face." She bows her head in sadness. She felt his fingers lift up her chin, so she was staring back at him. He gave her an annoyed looked.

"Don't be ridiculous. You are forbidden to leave this Sesshomaru sight again." She couldn't stop herself from smiling from his words. She wonders how long her lord has felt this way about her presents. She cleared her throat as she shouldn't get her hope too high up with him as she knew how big his pride was which the reason she admired him so much.

"Now, tell this Sesshomaru what is bugging you that it's making you have a hard time to speak about it." He removes his fingers from her as He sits up straight in front of her.

She took another deep breath before she nods her head, "I had a visit in my dreams when I was unconscious from the late daiyoukai Inu no Taisho. He told me not to give up because you were coming to my rescue. I also got to meet Rin. She was with him." She paused as she glances at him to see his reaction. She noticed a hint of surprise in his golden orbs but his strong expressionless face stood. She kind of noticed he was thinking about what she told him about his late father and young ward.

"Rin told me to tell you hi and she is doing fine. She is in good hands, my lord. She is very happy." She smiled happily as Rin's state appeared in her mind.

"How were you able to see them? You were close to death… "A growl escapes his lips as his eyes narrowed as he didn't look at her. She moved to sit next to him and place her hand on his arm.

"Yes… I was close to death, but Lord Inu no Taisho kept me alive for giving me hope. He said he still watches over Inuyasha and yourself. I am very grateful that he was there because I was slipping fast into death. I am also grateful I got to finally meet Rin. Lord Inu no Taisho also gave me hope for our future." She smiles to him as he eyed her closely.

"Explain." He narrowed his eyes a bit as he didn't understand what she meant by that. His father was very cunning when he was alive. He could only image how he was when he a wandering spirit interfering in his son's lives. He notices a blush on her cheeks as she fiddled with her hair that hangs freely down her shoulders.

"He said that in the near future I am going to produce several heirs." She blushed more as she couldn't stop her happiness welding up in her heart. He sighed as he closed his eyes. She looked at him when sighed and giggled as she knew it was a relief sigh. He opens a single eye and looks at her.

"How long have I been unconscious, my lord?" She question as she looked around the hut. She smelled everyone scents in the hut and some were lighter than others.

"A week and half. Longer than this Sesshomaru had planned to stay here." He sighed again before standing up. She looked up to him with wide eyes as that was the longest she went on healing. She looked down as she placed her finger on her chin. Probably with all the repeated torture methods they did on her to reopen wounds caused bit damage to her healing process.

"This Sesshomaru will notify the others you are awake." He started walking towards the doormat, but stop when her hand pause his arm. He looked down to her as she stood next to him with a smile.

"I'll join you. I think I need to move around after such a long healing process; don't you think?" He nodded as he allowed her to join him outside the hut.

She flinched and covers her eyes from the midday sun. She felt the warmth on her skin and breathe in a deep breath of the air. Fall is soon coming upon the land. She could smell it. She blinks couple of times till her eyes adjusted to the sun and looked around. Sesshomaru had pause when she did and watched her closely. She gave him a smile as she knew he was still caution of her condition. She looked around and saw village people doing their daily everyday life chores. She followed Sesshomaru towards Inuyasha and Kagome's scent.

They approached the couple with Inuki resting on Kagome's back with a slash holding her in place while Kagome hung up laundry and Inuyasha was chopping wood. Inuyasha stop and looked toward them with a smile on his face. Kagome stop as well when she saw Inuyasha stop and followed his eyes. She claps her hands lightly with happiness.

"Kaya! Thank goodness you're awake. We were all starting to get worry. How are you feeling? Do you need any herbs to help with the stiffness or anything?" Kaya shook her head no as she smile at the young miko.

"I'm good, Kagome. Thank you so much at taking care of me. I hope I didn't worry you all too much." She bows her head in thanks which caused Kagome to wave her hands in front of her in panic.

"No need for thanks, Kaya. We are just all so happy that you are well now. You did give us quite the scare as some nights you had very high fevers. We all thought Lord Sesshomaru was going to have a heart attack when one night you just stop breathing for a few minutes." Kagome got a growl from Sesshomaru which made her giggle in response.

"Yeah. It took for the dummy to touch you for you start breathing again." Inuyasha chime in which also errand him a threatening growl from Sesshomaru as well. Kaya just giggled as she looked up to Sesshomaru who looked off annoyed.

"Mama! Kaya!" Mitsu and Shippo ran up together with tears in their eyes when they saw Kaya. Kaya smiled happy as she kneeled down and receive both of them in her arms. She hugged them both tightly. Mitsu released her little tears while Shippo still held his.

"Don't ever scare us again, Kaya. We were really worry about you; especially, Mitsu." Shippo whine a bit as he rubbed his little eyes. She smiled sweetly to him before she stood both of them up and patted their heads.

"Forgive me. I will never do it to you two ever again. You have my word. So, cheer up and go play with no worries." She told them with a smile on her lips to bring their spirits up. They nodded as smiles appeared on their faces. Soon, they rush off laughing and chasing one another. Kaya took a deep breath as she stood back up and looked at the others who gave her a look that said they were glad everything will go back to normal now.

That night everyone sat around the fire pit in Kagome and Inuyasha's hut. Kaya sat next to Sesshomaru who for once sat with their group circle. Mitsu sat in her lap slowly falling asleep. Sango sat next to Kaya with her twin boys in her lap playing with each other. Miroku sat next to her with his daughter asleep in his arms. Kagome sat next to the monk with Inuki in her arms while she played with the small hanyou's puppy ears which were causing the babe to fall asleep. Inuyasha sat in between Sesshomaru and Kagome with Shippo lying on top of his head. She was shock that the Inu brothers were sitting next to each other without going at each other's throats. She sat in silence as she listens to everybody about what happen during and after the battle. She learns that Jiro had survived and disappears from the battle. A cold shiver ran down her back as she was scared. She was hoping he was finally killed off, but he still found a way to slip away from death. She knew Sesshomaru was doing everything in his power to track him down, but she still knew somewhere down the line he will return for her. Lord Sesshomaru announced that it was time for them to head home since they been there for too long for his liking which she could understand. He was scared to move her when she was unconscious and knew Kagome's healing abilities were much needed around her. But now that she was up and able to travel, he was ready to head home. Jaken was sent off to announce to the estate of her well-being and to prepare for their return. A-Un was outside the hut most likely grazing on grass or sleeping for the night.

Kagome pulled her outside the hut to speak to her in secret, but somewhere she knew Sesshomaru would listen in since he been taking caution on her movements. She smiled as she kept Sesshomaru listening in to herself. Plus she wouldn't doubt Inuyasha doing the same for Kagome. Inuki was in his care, but Kagome was his human mate. Kagome pulled out a small purple pouch from her hakama red pants and handed to her. She looked at the pouch with curiosity before she looked at Kagome's smiling face.

"That right there is the herb I promise you, sister. I had went to my time to visit my family and show Inuki off. While my mother was watching Inuki, I had run to the store and got some medicine that helps females with conceiving. I added some other herbal tea remedies I looked up online." Kagome said proudly as she was glad of herself for doing her research back home. Kaya gave her a few confused looks, but she trusted Kagome dearly as she knew Kagome did promise her on helping.

She smiled as she hugged the small pouch closed to her heart. "Thank you, Kagome. I truly hope this helps me out this winter heat." She hugged Kagome tightly and they return to the hut. Kagome was shocked to see Sesshomaru waiting outside the hut. Kaya started giggling as she knew he would be out waiting for them.

"Is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru? I can protect Kaya easily with my spiritual powers just fine." Kagome place her hands on her hips.

"Thank you, miko. Come, Kaya." Sesshomaru spoke coldly before walking off towards the forest.

Kaya giggled as she saw Kagome's gap mouth from her shock of Sesshomaru's appreciation. Kagome looked at her in wonder, "Are you two leaving already?" Kaya shakes her head no.

"No, we leave in the morning. He probably just wants to talk. Don't stay up, okay. Good night." Kaya wave to her as she walked over to A-Un sleeping form and place the pouch in a side pocket of his saddle before entering the forest where Sesshomaru had entered.

Kaya step into the forest and sniffed out Sesshomaru scent to see where he went. She followed his scent to the Goshinboku tree. He was lean back against it with his eyes closed. She smiles softly as she walked up to his figure. She stop in front of him and tilted her head with curiosity. "Want to see me, my lord?"

He opens his eyes slowly and looked down to her. Their eyes met and engulfing each other's presence. He stood up and step forward towards her. She released an eep when he picks her up bridal style in his arms. She quickly wraps her arms around his neck to balance herself in his arms. She looked at his face with wonder as he just stared at her with his cold expressionless face.

"My lord, is something wrong?" She questioned him as she wonders why he pick her up. He did answer her as he looked forward and started walking more into the forest. She sighed softly as she just waited patiently on where he was taking her.

Soon, he took to the sky with her and kept going high above the clouds. She looked around as she tightens her grip around his neck. She looked forward and her eyes grew huge. There was a castle in the sky and it was huge. She glances at Sesshomaru and back to the castle. As they approach the castle, she notice white dragons that blended with the night sky and clouds circle the castle. They were beautiful with their shimmering white scales shining in the moonlight and stars. She itched to touch one, but knew dragons kept to themselves. She remembers a purple dragon that was cage up in Jiro's camp and she kept to herself all the time. She never spoke to anyone and never made a sound when Jiro and Hiro would torture her. She had wondered if that she dragon had escaped from the camp. Her attention came back to the huge castle as Sesshomaru had landed at the entrance. He slowly sat her down to her feet which she released him and stood next to him. She looked around the grounds. The castle was beautiful with its black and white brick structure. It had black tile roof and dark wood trimming with white walls. She turns to ask Sesshomaru who lived here till she notice he had walked forward and up the steps to the main building. She quickly moved catch up to him and walked next to him.

"My lord, may I ask who lives in this beautiful castle?" She asked softly as they kept walking up the steps.

"My mother. She wished to meet you." He spoke as he kept his eyes forward.

She pause a bit as she was taken aback by the news. His beloved honored mother wanted to meet her. She wasn't dress properly to meet her. She was just wearing her favorite light blue yukata with its light pink obi. Her hair was a mess as she let it hang freely down her shoulders. He should've warned her before time so she looked more presentable to his mother. Sesshomaru stop when he notices her pause and looked towards her.

"My lord, why did you warn me before we came? I could have made myself more presentable towards your honor mother?" She question with a hint of sadness in her voice. She combs her claw fingers through her black messy hair as she walked to stand next to him.

He looked away from her and stared up the stairs. "Your appearance is presentable enough. She needs to see the demoness that this Sesshomaru has taken much proudness in caring for. I wanted her to see the demoness that caught this Sesshomaru eyes from the very beginning." He spoke softly before continuing his walk up the stairs.

She stood in silence as a huge blush cover her face. Did her lord just confess his feelings about her? She couldn't stop her smile as she moved to meet up with him at the top of the steps. They stood in front of the main building. She looked at the huge building before her eyes landing at figure appearing from within the building. The Inu demoness was beautiful with her long silver hair that hung freely down her back, soft but intense golden eyes, and her ivory skin tone. She had magenta color eyeliner, lip paint, and single lightning bolt shape stripes on her upper cheek bone. She had Sesshomaru matching crescent moon mark on her forehead. She was wearing a beautiful dark purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterflies on it along with her fur pelt around her arms. Kaya saw the demoness was bit shorter than her, but only by a few feet. She looked about 5'3 in height while Kaya stood at 5'8 a bit under Sesshomaru's height of 6 feet.

Kaya gulp as she stared at this beautiful demoness who stared at her with so much proudness, but calmness in her golden eyes. Both Sesshomaru and she stood before the demoness in silence. She bow in respect and smile softly to the demoness. Sesshomaru just stared at his mother with coldness.

"So this is your beloved mate, my son. I see you saved her just in time. She is a rare Inu to see in this country. It has been many centuries since I last saw a black Inu." His mother spoke with smoothness in her tone.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow towards his mother which Kaya looked at her with curiosity. "You meet others like me, my lady?" Kaya question as she wonder who was the last black Inu she spoke of that she met.

Sesshomaru's mother smiled as she moved to circle Kaya to get a full look of her. Sesshomaru eyed her closely. "The black Inu demoness I spoke with many centuries ago looked just like you. I'm assuming your mother. She came to me for advice about a subject her mate needed Intel about an incoming war on their pack. I gave my advice and gave her alliance that the crescent Inu pack would come to aid if they needed it. It is a shame that you are the last of that amazing Inu pack."

Kaya looked at her dumbfounded from the information. She remember her years with her mother in the slavery camp that her mother would tell her that if she gets out to search for the crescent moon. It will protect her from danger. She never once understood what her mother meant by it, but now she knew. She glanced up to Sesshomaru and smiled as she thanked her mother in prayer. She now knew she was destined to meet Sesshomaru or his mother who held the crescent mark. She bows again to Sesshomaru's mother.

"Thank you, my lady. This information brings me much joy. My mother told me every day in our cage solitude that if I was ever free is to search for the crescent moon. I never once understood, but now I do. She wanted me to search for Lord Sesshomaru or yourself for help. For protection since I am the last of my Alaskan pack." Kaya bows low as happy tears weld up in her eyes.

Sesshomaru's mother smiled freely while Sesshomaru just eyed Kaya closely. Kaya released a giggle as she looked back to Sesshomaru with a huge smile. He nodded his head before looking back to his mother. "You have met her. We must leave now, mother." He spoke flatly as he turns to leave.

"Not till I give my blessing, Sesshomaru. Like I said it's the last thing a mother can do for her only son." His mother stops him as she stood in front of Kaya. Kaya just looked at her and Sesshomaru in silence.

"And if you don't approve, mother? Kaya is not leaving my sights ever. She still will be my mate." Sesshomaru warn as he eyed his mother closely with narrowed eyes. His mother just gave him a taunting smile as she folded her arms in front of her as she closed her eyes.

"I shall still speak my blessing with or without your approval, dear son. I am still your honor mother, remember your place." She shot him a threatening looked before looking back to Kaya. She straightens her stance before Kaya and eyed her up and down. Kaya felt a bit intimated from her stare. Her eyes widen when his mother took her hand within hers and stared straight into her eyes.

"Welcome to the crescent pack, Alaskan star. May you produce a lot of great heirs for our pack." Sesshomaru's mother gave her a soft smile. Kaya blushed as she nodded her head as she smiled back with the same softness. "Thank you, my lady."

(A/N: You know I had to do a name drop lmao!)

His mother shook her head no, "You may call me honored mother. I am no longer the lady of the western as you have taken that title."

Kaya nods as she glanced up to Sesshomaru who just watched them with silence. She saw a hint of softness in his golden orbs. His mother released her hand and took a step back, "You two may leave now. It is getting late and I know you two have a long journey home in the morning. Just please come visit more often. One gets lonely in the clouds."

Kaya nodded as she smiles and bows in respect. She turns to Sesshomaru, but pause as she notices he was already leaving her behind. She giggles as she waves, "You have my word we come by more. Maybe… with a pup in toe next time." Her cheeks were red from a blush from her own words. Sesshomaru's mother just gave her a pleasing smile as she nods her head.


	21. New life

Last chapter Number 21!

 _-Cries-_ I had so much fun writing this story, everyone, and so glad so many of y'all enjoyed it! And keep enjoying it.

Still accepting reviews and I will answer any questions. So feel free to give a shout out!

Alaskan Star comes to an end, but Japanese Star will soon begin. I'm might take a small break before writing the first few chapters of Japanese Star.

Happy Endings are just the greatest!

THANK YOU EVERYONE AND KEEP ENJOYING MY STORIES.

I do not own inuyasha and his cast just mine own and story.

ENJOY!

* * *

Snow fell and covered the western land like a bright white blanket. Snowflakes lightly fell from the grey sky of the midday. The sun hasn't been spotted since before the first snowfall. The cold winter air blew in circles threw the forest also through the western estate grand garden. Kaya sat on a lone bench in the garden with a hot herbal tea in her hands. She wore a simple light green kimono with a pink obi. She had on no coat or blanket around her since the cold didn't bother her whatsoever. Her hair hung freely down her back as it sway with the winter air. She looked at the snow covered garden with her ocean blue eyes with happiness. She looked up when she heard snow being crush from footsteps near her. She smiled widely as her eyes landed on her mate's presence heading her way. Sesshomaru walked toward her while wearing a black and white kimono and sashinuki hakama with red leaf patterns on it. His long silver hair swayed behind him from his walk and the winter air. His face held its daily emotionless expression as came and stop before her. She scooted over on the bench for him to sit next to her which he did in silence.

Ever since they had return from Inuyasha's village, he has kept himself busy on his search on Jiro's whereabouts. It made her worry and lonely when she didn't get to spend much time with him. Since Mitsu stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha, she was by herself in the estate without a companion to interact with. Reiko would spend some days with her for girl time, but the little servant was kept busy a lot. Jaken had started keeping her company most of the time which was helping their relationship a bit. He was still mean with some of his comments around her, but it has come to a blue moon moment now. She also got to have small conversation with Sosuke and meeting Eiji when they were back from tasks that Sesshomaru had sent them on. Sosuke had been around since Inu no Taisho was still alive. He grew up with Sesshomaru as his father was Inu no Taisho general. Sosuke was actually someone she could say that Sesshomaru trusted with his life on the battlefield and was their lord's best friend. She would always ask Sosuke on more stories of Sesshomaru's younger years so she could know more of her mate. Sosuke is also kind to her and swore his allegiance to her since she was precious to their lord. She was the first female to every catch Lord Sesshomaru's attention. Sosuke had told her once that everybody thought Lord Sesshomaru was going to go several more centuries without a mate or not take one because he was too proud and had no patience for a female. He also mention that he was glad it was her that he had chosen since her demeanor was opposite to that of Sesshomaru which was helping him open up more on his feelings and expressing them. She remember blushing brightly from his words and being awkward around Sesshomaru for a day.

When she met Eiji, he almost got himself killed by Sesshomaru when he flirted with her and kissed the back of her hand. He apologizes to her and Sesshomaru, but admitted he was a womanizer. After a few more talks with him, she realized he was actually a nice guy and protective. He always made sure when he would visit if she was in good health and everybody was treating her well. She started seeing the chameleon demon as an older brother along with Sosuke. Having them allied to their lord made her feel even more at ease as she knew they were very reliable demons and obedient towards Lord Sesshomaru.

"Is everything alright, my lord?" She glanced up to Sesshomaru before taking a sip of her hot tea.

He kept looking straight ahead at the snow covered garden. He released a light sighed before glancing down to her. "This Sesshomaru has yet to locate the whereabouts of that filthy hawk. Eiji and the twins have failed to find any traces of his being. This Sesshomaru has no other choice to take a step back from the search and wait for him to reappear before us."

Kaya stayed quiet as she didn't want to think about Jiro making an appearance especially by chance if she with pups. She let out her own sigh as she had to put her faith in Sesshomaru and the others on when that day might come. She nods as she gave him a reassuring smile. "I believe in you, my lord."

He just looked at her with his emotionless eyes before nodding his head and standing back up. "Don't stay out here too long. I'll be in my study." Kaya nods as she watched him walk away in silence.

She sighed again before finishing up her tea. She glances toward the direction that Sesshomaru had left towards and wonder if she should put Kagome's herbs to the test. Tonight is when she starts her winter heat. A blush forms on her cheeks as she thought of a plan for tonight for them. She giggles to herself as she head to Sesshomaru's chambers which was now her room too to gather some of her bathing items. She walked into the huge bath house that steamed from the indoor hot spring. She walked over to the nearby side table by the spring and place down her bathing robe, brush, and soap that Kagome gave her. She took off her kimono and put it in the basket for the servants to get later. She step into the hot water and sighed in pleasure. She sat in the water for a bit to get used to the heat before dunking her head into the water. She resurfaces while pushing her soaked black hair back out of her face. She grabbed the soap and sniffed it softly. It smelled so lovely and floral. She smelled a hint of lavender and green tea. She loved it. She knew it would be a perfect scent to seduce Sesshomaru since the first time she used it he gave her looks like he wanted to pounce on her if Jaken wasn't present. Since she knew Jaken was out running errands for their lord, she knew they would have the night without interruptions. She started scrubbing the soap on her skin and hair before placing the soap to the side. She smiled happily as she smelled the scent nicely coated in her skin and hair.

She finished her bath and brushed out her wet long hair before braiding it down, so it could sit on her right shoulder. She put on her bathrobe and tied it closed before picking up her brush and soap and heading back to the main building where their bedroom was. She wave hi to Sosuke who walked by, but stop when he his nose flared. He gave her a raised eyebrow as he eyed her. A huge blush coated her cheeks as she quickly return to the bedroom, before another male attack her because of her scented skin. She didn't want Sosuke to be killed by Sesshomaru for being blinded by lust. She enters the bedroom and froze when she saw Sesshomaru sitting in front of his small desk signing paperwork. She didn't expect him to be here. He did say he was going to be in his study. She smiled as she figure he wanted to be somewhere more comfortable to work and probably knew she be in here by herself for the rest of the night. She blushed more as he stops working and his nose flared. He released a pleasing growl as he looked up towards her with his liquid gold eyes.

"I thought my lord was going to be in his study this evening?" She spoke softly as she sat her things down where her belongings sat. He didn't answer her, but she did feel a shiver run down her back as she felt him behind her. A small smile kissed her lips as she felt his hand circle around her waist and his nose against her exposed neck.

"My lord, I don't go into heat till the full moon is completely out." She whispered to him as she rested her hands on his around her waist. He gave her another soft pleasing growl as an answer.

"This Sesshomaru does not need a reason to fondle with his mate." He nibbled on her neck as a bright blush form on her cheeks from his words. Her blush grew as she felt him untie her robe slowly. She glances at him and their eyes met. She allowed him to remove her robe which he drops it to the floor at her feet. She shivers from the air touching her exposed skin, but also with his strong smooth hands touching her skin as well.

He spins her around in his arms to where he faced him and leans down to her face. A soft smile touch her lips before he kissed her passionately full on her smiling lips. She kissed him back with the same passion as she could finally admit to herself that she was in love with this dog demon who saved her from death many times and brought her into a life of freedom. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but she didn't know how he would react because of his demeanor. She broke their kiss which earns her a soft growl from her mate.

"My lord… I love you." She whispers in a shy voice as she looked straight into his melted gold eyes. He stayed quiet as he looked right back into her ocean's blues. She let out a small gasp as she felt him grip her naked body closer to his clothed body tightly. He lean down closer to her face and whisper in her ear, "I Sesshomaru adore you as well. You will not leave this room till you are carrying my pup in your womb."

A huge blush covered her whole body from his words and her heart felt so overwhelmed with passion as she couldn't believe he accepted her love and expression his back. She eeped and giggled softly when he had quickly laid her back on their futon and pounced on her. He attacked her lips once again while his hands freely roamed her exposed body. She released soft moans and whimpers between his lips. She boldly moved her hands to his body and undid his kimono. She heard his groans from her boldness. Once she got him fully unclothed, she started roaming her own hands against his exposed warm skin. Moans and groans escaped both their lips and filled the room. She knew what every demon servants were nearby would hear them and hopefully stay clear of the main building during their mating.

For the remainder of the night and passed the full moon now setting for the night to let the sun begin its day, they mated heatedly and passionately. Both their heated scents filled their room and several occasions Kaya tried to hold back loud moans, but failed every time when Sesshomaru would touch certain spots on her body. He thrust in and out of her body while she let out pleasure filled moans from each thrust; both of their bodies were covered in sweat and each other's scent. His nose couldn't stop flaring as he was enjoying her heated scent mixed with her floral scent from her early bath that still hung on her skin. He released main pleasing growls and grunts while he took her. He also remarked his mark on her breast which caused her to reach an orgasm. He was determined to produce a heir with her this mating season even if it takes the whole winter season.

A week into the season and a constantly mating from both of them, they laid on their futon resting. Kaya lay in her lord's arms as she was sound asleep. He opens his eyes and glance down to her sleeping form. After that week and almost killing a certain toad imp that tried to interrupt their mating, he was finally pleased. A smile plagues his lips as his nose flared. His scent coated her form along with the scent of their new pup. His hand rested protectively on her flat stomach. Thanks to the miko's help his beloved mate was going to bare him a heir. Now that she was no longer in heat, he had preparation to set up to secure her safety along with their unborn pup. The last thing he need was her to have a miscarriage. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed softly as his hold on her tightens. No harm will befall his mate ever again along with their pup as long as he lives. He let out a light hmph as his father's words plague his mind once again. _'...do you have something to protect?'_

He glances back down to Kaya who shifted a bit in his arms and a smile on her lips. He knew she was happy with the knowledge of having a pup in her womb along with being in love with him.

He hmphed against as he closed his eyes, "Yes, father. I do have something to protect."

On a late summer evening, screams rang out of the main building while servants ran back and forth with bowls of warm water and towels. Lord Sesshomaru had an annoyed look on his face as he lean back on a wall outside his room with his arms cross. Sosuke and Eiji stood nearby him as they prepare themselves for holding their lord back from tempting on stepping a foot near the screams. They just watched in amusement as their lord flinch and growl every time a scream left his room. Kaya's scream in pain along with groans which didn't help Sesshomaru kept a calm demeanor. Soon silence filled the room which made all three male demons stand in caution. Reiko and another servant open the door and bow to them in respect. Cries filled the room and they knew those cries didn't belong to Kaya. The cry was quiet and soft of a babe. Sosuke and Eiji smiled happily before glance to their lord.

Sesshomaru stood up straight and walked forward without saying anything to his generals. He walked into his room and his nose flared from the smell of blood and tears, but also the new strong scent of his born pup. The healer stood next to Kaya who held a bundle in her arms with happy tears running down her face. The healer turns towards Sesshomaru and bow in respect before leaving the room to give them time alone. Sesshomaru stay standing at the entrance of the room as he watched Kaya in silence. It was like he was waiting for approval from his mate to come near her and his pup. His eyes met with her teary blue eyes as she gave him a huge smile.

"My lord, we have a son. Come meet him." He nodded as he walked toward her side where the healer once stood and kneel down to her side. He looked at his son now asleep in his mother's arms. He wanted to laugh as his son was a split image of himself; short silver hair sat on his head, two magenta stripes resting on both of his small cheeks, and a little purple crescent moon on the center of his forehead. A smile traces his lips as his lands had a male heir, but his mate has what she always wanted. A pup to call their own.

"May we call him Kaishi, my lord?" Kaya's voice brought his eyes to her face. He let out a laugh for the first time for his mate to hear. She looked at him a bit taken back from his laughter.

"You don't like the name Kaishi, my lord?" She asked sadly as she frowns a bit.

"His name will be Kaishi. It is a suitable name for our first born son." Kaya smiled happily from his words as she looked down at her sleeping pup.

"He is our Kaishi." He nodded as he stood up. She looked back up to him with her smile still on her lips.

"You and the pup rest. I will notify every one of our new arrival and prepare a safe living for him. I'll keep the healer and Reiko around for your usage. Call for them if you need anything." She nodded as she understands. He nods as well and walked to the door.

"I love you, my lord and thank you for giving me such a happy life." He paused and looked towards her. He smirked and nodded his head again before leaving them room.

She sighed as she lay down on the bed and cradled her new pup near her. She was so happy as she looked at her son who looked so much of her beloved mate. She was getting a chance to see her mate as a pup with looking at Kaishi. She kissed his little crescent moon on his forehead which he releases a light whimper from his sleep. "Mother, wherever you are… just know I am living free and happy to be with the crescent moon. Thank you, Mother for freeing me." She spoke in a hush tone to not wake the pup. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep with a happy smile on her lips. Her life was now complete and she couldn't ask for more. She was looking forward to her future.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark forest, sat a lone figure who sat on a rock. His evil grin cracked his scarred face as he looked forward with his piercing yellow eyes. News was out of the new western heir and he started his plotting comeback. "I hope you haven't forgotten about me, Kaya. Our journey has just begun."

His laughter rang out throughout the whole forest which black crows scatter from the trees and flew into the sky cawing in agreement.

 _... to be continue..._

* * *

Kaishi means beginnings _(Sesshomaru laughed because his name means destruction of life aka the End so for Kaya naming their first born son Kaishi aka the beginning. I tried to make a little joke, but its a good joke.)_

Well till next time... Later!


End file.
